Chasing our Dreams
by SeaKat01
Summary: Chasing our Dreams sometimes means having to take risks and step outside your comfort zone. Could we really reach out and snatch the dream? Could we really beat the greatest team on earth and help a new friend in the process?
1. Try Outs

_**AN**: Hi, I've been lurking here for a little while and have become hooked on the Miracle story, so I thought I would try my hand at my own version. I hope you will enjoy it and give me some feedback. Although I was old enough to have witnessed the real event, I'm from Europe, so the impact of their achievements weren't really seen, so forgive me if I've taken a few liberties. My ID is taken from my OC and the story is told in first person from different points of view, which I admit is rather an experiment, so I would like to hear if you think it works. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the movie or the real story, I'm just celebrating their achievement in my own way._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 1 – Try Outs _**

**Magic**

The big screen was projecting in 1980's Technicolor the events in Lake Placid of February 22nd. It had all taken place for real several hours earlier and now we were kicking back with our families and friends and watching the game being broadcast to the nation as we celebrated. Everyone had said it couldn't be done, well everyone except one man, Coach Herb Brooks, he had badgered and hounded 20 young men for 7 months turning us into the team we were now. The Miracle Team they called us and I had to admit it was a pretty good feeling to know we had beaten the best team on ice for the last 20 years.

I looked around, a number of the guys were gathered nearby, making use of the large beanbag cushions and low sofas that dotted the main floor by the screen. A few others along with family members or girlfriends were using the floor.

"Hey!" OC called from where he was sprawled on the floor looking across at the woman currently wrapped in Robbie McClanahan's arms a few feet away. "How come you're with him? I'm still single and didn't we have a blast in Europe?"

"Bad timing Jack, you know that, besides I'm not your type and you know it," she answered quickly. I smiled, watching the interaction, no-one had expected them to show up together, but it had been obvious for a while that they were attracted to each other. I wondered if OC would take it any further, after all they had been together briefly in the beginning, until they both realised they weren't right for each other, not to mention the fact that she was still recovering after the massive shock she had received just after we started training.

"So dahlin' what are your plans when we leave here?" OC asked, not wanting to let go, "I hear Chicago's pretty cool in spring," he teased a big grin crossing his face, everyone knew he was going to sign with the Blackhawks after the Olympics and head to Chicago and his banter was clearly designed to rile Mac, but he just grinned knowingly back as he shifted slightly, sitting up straighter, he didn't look pissed, but I sensed something was about to happen.

"Actually it's Mrs McClanahan to you," he parried a serious look on his face. The room fell silent, those lying around on the floor seemed to bolt upright and glare at the couple. Jack managed to tip half a bottle of coke down him in the process. I saw the look she shot at Mac and the wink he gave her, the rest were still trying to breathe.

Mac stood up, pulling the girl to her feet next to him and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Guys," he began glancing around the room a little uneasily, "we've got a confession, ... we've been married since New Year," he announced.

The initial reaction was shock from most of the players, but they soon found their voices and started hollering and whooping, before crowding around the couple.

"I knew it!" someone called out, "told you I'd win."

"You were betting on us?" She asked, surprised.

"Most of them were, including Jack, but I wasn't," Jimmy offered giving her a hug and shaking hands with Mac, "I'm just glad you're happy, told you we'd get through this."

"So how much did the pool get to?" asked Mac.

"500 Bucks and it's all mine," Verchota repeated.

"Slow down man, that's when they got married, the important question is when did they actually get together?" Silky asked.

As the guys bantered for a few moments I stood back and watched them, we were really a cohesive unit now and I found it hard to believe that the couple had been together for some time and we hadn't realised. They had obviously down-played how close they had become.

But that's getting ahead of ourselves, we should go back to the beginning and trace our path to this point, however in order to get the full picture, I can't tell you the whole story so I've asked some of the key players to fill you in and it all began in July of 1979 at Colorado Springs.

**Ellie**

I shifted the bag on my shoulder and closed the trunk of my car. A number of young men were already hanging around in preparation for the tryouts, they were laughing and jostling each other as they got in line, greeting old friends while they waited for the doors to open. I edged past them towards the security guard on duty, earning cat calls and wolf whistles from the growing crowd, even the guard raised his eyes when I made to enter the arena. I held up my AHA office badge for him to scrutinise then he let me in.

I had never been this close to anything like this before; the anticipation and anxiety was so thick you could almost reach out and touch it. I hadn't even dreamed a summer internship working in the offices of the AHA working with the Olympic advisory board would ever get me this close to the action. Of course it was exciting, but at the same time the butterflies in my stomach felt like they were trying to break free at the thought of me being one of the few w omen involved in the selection process of the US Ice Hockey team to compete at Lake Placid. Me, a 22 year old college graduate in my first job with no idea how to react to one man let alone the 60 odd that would be here today.

Once inside there was an air of anticipatory calm. I headed for the man at the registration desk. "Erm, hi, I'm Ellie Jensen, where can I find Walter Bush?" great start, I can barely string two words together even to one of the staff. He probably thinks I'm some groupie or something. Yeah I got the same suspicious look from him that the security guard gave me.

Finally he gave me directions and I started winding my way through the maze of corridors until I saw a doorway leading to the ice. The chair of the panel was there with several other members and I edged my way forward while trying to take in my surroundings. If I could keep my nerves under control I might just survive working around here for a few days.

"Excuse me, Mr Bush?" Making his apologies he removed himself from the group and turned to me with a warm smile, I had worked with him several times in the weeks leading up to this event, typing letters, making phone calls and such, so he already knew who I was.

"Ellie, thanks for coming down at such short notice. We could use your organisational skills a little this week. Can you handle a Polaroid, coach wants pictures of all the boys, we're expecting around 70, by the end of the week it'll be down to 26. Anything that needs phone calls or transport for getting the boys to Minneapolis will be your job too. Can you handle that?"

"Looks like I'm gonna be busy. Where can I work?" I answered as confidently as I could manage, I figured I could handle the office stuff no problem, even a Polaroid camera would be fine, pictures of the boys, as he put it was the part I wasn't so sure about and kept my fingers crossed that I wouldn't have to face them all at once. I suppressed the butterflies again in favour of listening to my instructions.

"Boys will come into the foyer get their photos & registration forms from you, then you pass them along the line. When they're all checked in there's an office by the locker rooms for you to use. Just let me know if there's anything you need."

"Alright. .. Thank you." I was definitely nervous now, but if I did a good job now, it would be good for any future resume, so I did my best to shake off those damned butterflies and headed towards the foyer once again. I headed towards the only other woman I'd seen, an older lady sorting numbers on one of the tables. She gave me a run down on the layout and the order of activity and where the stand was for the photos. She was kind but a little brusque, I almost got the feeling I was being swatted away like a fly, but I could tell it was about to get manic and she probably had other things to do.

Hockey tryouts for the US Olympic team, talk about male dominated and I felt I was about to be given a baptism of fire, well it would do one of two things, either send me running away or cure my shyness in male company, although I would have preferred a less dramatic option. I inhaled deeply and took up my post as a clang from the end of the corridor announced the doors were open, just seconds before the hum of voices approached me like a swarm of bees. The anticipatory calm was soon shattered by the hubbub of chatter and clattering equipment as the boys surged in, the hum now more of a roar. I picked up the camera, checked it was loaded with film and waited for my first customer to be herded in front of the board serving as the backdrop for the photo.

**Jimmy**

I think I was in one of the first groups let in, I'd exchanged a few words with people I'd met, most of them on opposing teams at one time or another, I hadn't run into any of my BU counterparts yet, but I knew they'd be around here someplace, but mostly the wait in line had given me the chance to look around. Guys with hockey gear were to be expected, what I hadn't expected was the young woman at the head of the line, she was probably my age, about a head shorter than me, not exactly a surprise with my 6 foot plus frame, but what really got me was the way she was fixated on practically one spot , she hardly looked at the line. As my turn crept closer, I was able to watch her more, she barely spoke to anyone, other than what was essential, she barely seemed to notice the guys teasing her while they waited and when she did hear stuff you could see a pink flush to her cheeks under her shoulder length red hair that fell across her face as she tried to refocus.

Finally the guy before me moved forward and I was at the front of the line. She wasn't bad looking, I imagined that she would have a pretty smile if she ever got the chance, but for now it was clear she was feeling a way out of her depth. I had a painfully shy younger sister, I knew the signs. Half the guys would want to get in her pants, but they'd only stand a chance if they were in for the long haul. After trying to hit on her and receiving a polite no the previous player ambled away and it was my turn. I moved forward and dropped my bag, standing on the spot marked on the floor, I could see she was struggling with the camera, seemed like she needed a new cartridge of film. It was kinda cute how she was apparently lost in her own world. Another barrage of sexist comments and pick up lines emanated from the crowd still queuing behind me; I could see she was tense, her fingers were white where she gripped the camera and struggled to load the film.

I stepped forward and stopped in front of her, slowly she raised her head and looked at me, she had the most amazing pale blue/grey eyes. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked, seeing the tears in her eyes. I hoped she wasn't about to cry.

"If you've done your form you need to book in over at the cage." I figured her answer was the one she'd been giving everyone, but then she seemed to blink and looked at me properly, rather than appearing to look through me. She was still struggling to put the new film box into the camera as she spoke and was getting frustrated over what should have been a simple task.

"I know. ... Here let me help" I eased the camera from her hands and she watched as I slid the box into the slot first time. "Don't let them worry you, everyone's just hyped up." I tried to reassure her, a flicker of relief seemed to run through her eyes and for a moment it seemed as if she relaxed.

"I know, ... Thanks" she answered taking the camera from me, then it seemed like she didn't know what to do next, she glanced around quickly and muttered, "I gotta get back to work ... Good luck" She added before stepping back and waiting for me to take my place again for the photo. The moment was over and I stepped away, watching her for a moment before I hoisted my gear onto my back and moved on.

An echo of more taunting reached my ears and I paused to look back "Hey, you're looking lost there baby want me to find you?" a voice called out from the line. She focused on her camera, then at the next person taking up a place in front of her.

"Forget it boys! Leave Ellie alone, she's here to take your pictures and if you're lucky enough to be chosen she'll be helping the Manager get you to training camp. I suggest you get your minds on the game, or you'll be outta here faster than a bullet!" A firm voice snapped at them, stunning them into silence for a minute. She took advantage of the quiet. "If you want to make yourselves useful, there are registration forms need filling out you can start while you're waiting for your photos." The older woman seemed the motherly type, probably had boys of her own at home, it didn't faze her dealing with all of us.

At least I knew the red head's name now, _Ellie_. I wondered if our paths would cross again as I headed for the locker room to stow my gear. Shortly after that I ran into OC and discovered one of the top names for a place on the squad had just been given a $30,000 signing bonus to turn pro. That kinda money would be useful to my family right now, but having talked it through with my dad we agreed that I should be here, fulfilling a promise I'd made to my Mom a few weeks before she died. Atlanta could wait a few more months.

**Ellie**

I struggled into the press box a while later with a box of registration forms and a mug of coffee. I'd met Coach Brookes briefly when he came to talk to the committee about his vision for the team, of course I'd also heard about his reputation. Of course I was also aware what the committee had said about him, but that was information I was privileged to hear and not the sort of thing you discussed elsewhere. Coach Brookes looked up at the thud of the box landing heavily on the counter. "Those the registration forms?" he asked.

"Yes and coffee." I answered carefully placing the coffee next to him. "I sorted them in alphabetical order to make it easier for you to find what you want. I hope you don't mind, but I also left you a list of guys who'll need accommodation in Minneapolis if they're picked and those who'll need passports if you play any games in Europe to warm up. Can I do anything else?" I gave him a quick summary of how I'd arranged everything, I hoped he wouldn't mind the extra information or felt it wasn't my place to offer it.

"Not right now, ..." I had turned to leave when I heard him clear his throat. "Miss?" He couldn't be expected to remember someone he'd only met briefly so I introduced myself.

"Jensen, Ellie"

"Thanks Ellie, I hadn't thought of that"

"Guess I'm just used to organising stuff like that, I know what a pain it can be if you leave travel arrangements to the last minute, especially documentation." I then silently cursed myself for rambling like an idiot. I was still shaking from my stint in the lobby earlier taking photos.

"My wife normally does all that." He seemed kind of relieved he didn't have to think about it.

I didn't know how these things worked, and with my nerves my mouth just seemed to open and spill more vitriol, "... It's gonna be a challenge sorting out all your admin for the next 7 months, all the bills for the rink and the boys accommodation, not to mention plane tickets, medical care and buses. ... Hope you've got someone good to do all that for you."

"You looking for a job?" he sounded kind of brusque, but it was hard to ignore the half smile which crossed his face.

"I've got a job, working the summer for the AHA, I've got a job lined up from October, but I'm setting up the travel arrangements to get the team to the training camp at Lake Placid." I answered almost honestly. In fairness I was working with Walter and eventually the team Manager to prepare the logistics for the first phase of training. Lake Placid had been chosen for a number of reasons for their initial training camp. It was isolated, it would give them a chance to view some of the Olympic site, and more importantly to Herb Brookes it would keep the team out of the way of the NHL draft. I didn't know exactly how it worked, but the key was that if any of the team signed contracts with NHL clubs, it would be goodbye Olympics.

"That's good. ... Maybe I'll have to talk to the Team manager, bring you along with us, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Mr Brooks, thank you for the offer, but I wouldn't even know where to start and like I said I've already got a job." For once I spoke up for myself, the thought of living around the team and their entourage frightening me even more.

"Be yourself, they'll love you, sometimes they're going to need a friend. You're closer to their age, you'll hear things I won't." There was possibly some truth in what he said, but I was under no illusions that I could be their friend, well except maybe for a Boston boy named Jimmy Craig, he seemed to be the only one so far who treated me normally.

"So you want me to spy on them?" I asked hesitantly wondering what his real agenda was.

"For their own good." He replied.

"I don't think so, but thank you for the offer." I answered heading towards the door as Craig Patrick, the assistant coach entered.

"At least think about it." He suggested before turning to Craig and letting me slip away.

**Jack**

A lot of the guys had seen her around the rink, she'd even taken a lot of their photos when they booked in; she'd been off on break when I got there, but I caught sight of her myself a few times later. Once I'd been with Jimmy at the vending machine when she'd walked past. I was a little envious when she gave him a shy smile as they greeted each other, needless to say I gave him a bit of a ribbing about it afterwards. He said she reminded him of his 17 year old sister Jenny, if that was the case I was even more surprised that she was there at all. Jenny was the quiet studious type, she'd had no interest in boys and even now she still hadn't been on a real date and if this Ellie girl was like her, she was in for a seriously rough ride with 68 virile hockey players around.

I was back on the ice when I saw her again later, she was standing watching us as we ran the drills the aides gave us. I managed to grab a couple of minutes to catch my breath, so I was leaning on the boards a few feet from her when I saw her jump as Walter Bush came up behind her. I watched as they spoke for a moment, then she turned to leave, stopping and walking back as he said something else to her. I wasn't close enough to hear them, especially with the noise on the ice, but it was clear from her body language that whatever he'd said had shocked her. I would have given almost anything to be a fly on the window beside them to find out what they were discussing, sadly I wasn't that lucky and got called back to the drill, so I didn't even get to see her reaction at the end of the conversation.

**Ellie**

I had been aware of the guys looking at me as they skated past me, but Jimmy's friend seemed to be pausing just a little too long to catch his breath a few feet away from where I stood as Walter came around. When he said he wanted to talk to me at first I thought there was something I'd done wrong so I asked, hoping to be able to put it right, but he was quick to reassure me.

"Nothing, actually it's the opposite, Herb called me, said something about making yourself useful with the arrangements. I understand you just graduated and don't have plans yet, they're going to need someone with good organisational skills to help get them from A to B."

"Actually I do, I've applied for a job as a teaching assistant in Denver," I told him the idea of sticking around the guys making me feel sick, of course it didn't help that OC or whoever appeared to still be watching us.

"Applied doesn't mean you'll get it. I'm offering you a guaranteed slot until after the Olympics."

"What would I have to do?" I asked my eyes drifting to the guys on the ice, wondering if there was any way I could rise to the challenge.

Walter waited for me to turn my attention back to him. "Type up letters, act as a point of contact when they're in practice, make sure they get to where they need to be for the pre games schedule, keep the files, we can see how things go and maybe a few more tasks can fall your way. you've been a great help at the AHA the last few weeks. What do you say?"

"The AHA was a summer job before I start work, with things as they are the job market isn't good. I could be taking a big risk."

"Sometimes it's worth it, everyone on this team is taking a risk, we're not guaranteed anything at the Olympics, we're coming from the back of the field, but everyone involved is determined to do their best. Will you think about it?"

"Okay."

Walter gave me a courteous nod, "it would look good on a resume," he added then turned and walked away. I turned back to watch the action on the ice for a few more minutes, noting that OC was now gone from his vantage point and was in the thick of the action as they started to run plays. For the moment Jimmy seemed to be out on his own, standing between the pipes waiting for the rest to approach the goal, but from the way he rocked and swayed and waved his arms around it was clear he was yelling stuff at them.

I was tempted by the offer, they were all right, working for the Olympic team would look good on a resume, but for a girl coming from a sheltered background and thanks to an all girls school, I was completely out of my depth in dealing with the opposite sex, I wondered if I was really cut out for the job I'd been offered. I knew one person who would give me an objective view and I couldn't wait for him to return from his business trip so that I could discuss it with him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading ..._


	2. Selection

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything to do with the movie or the real story, I'm just celebrating their achievement in my own way._

_**AN**__: Hi, thankyou for reading and to Peachy65 and Dogdaysareover for reviewing. Glad you like the opening. Here is the next chapter ..._

**Chapter 2 – Selection**

**Jimmy**

I hadn't seen much more of Ellie during the day and things began to heat up. During a break while we were still running training drills on the ice I caught sight of her hovering around the bench, she had a professional looking camera around her neck and she seemed to be shooting more pictures of everyone. I figured to ask her about it sometime if I got the chance.

Later that day all of us were summoned to the stands; I didn't need to look around to know she was there, right at the back watching what was happening, if anyone else looked they wouldn't see her, I could have, but that's only because I was sat in the back row by myself. Craig talked through the day's highlights and low lights and I admit I zoned out a bit, I'd heard footsteps behind us on the walkway, then I heard Herb's voice.

"I talked to Walter about your job, he agrees you can work from Minneapolis."

"I don't have anywhere to stay or know anyone," she parried, an edge in her tone, one I'd heard in Jenny a lot, but Herb was oblivious.

"We'll work something out." he replied, his tone almost dismissive.

"I don't know, it's probably a great opportunity, but I don't know if I can," she answered.

I had this feeling that Herb was looking our way when he continued, "It's gonna be tough on them, they'll need a friend. We'll talk later," the subject was dropped and the pair fell silent causing me to shift in my seat and refocus on Craig as he read a list of names out.

As the unlucky ones filed out I allowed myself a small smile and a sigh of relief. It still wasn't a certainty that I'd make the final cut, but for now I was in with a chance. Herb's voice boomed from behind me and then he descended the stairs giving us a cross between a lecture and a pep talk. I was aware that Ellie had stayed put, where she could see what was going on.

It took me a moment to realise Herb had mentioned her name and a number of the guys turned to look at her, I do admit to shifting my head a little too, just in time to catch her as she ducked her head, her cheeks flushed as her hair cascaded around her. Something stirred in me as I saw her taking a deep breath before she looked up again, obviously a little relieved to see some of the boys smiling at her. I tried to smile encouragingly at her too. Coach Patrick finished the pep talk and everyone began to file out. Ellie clearly waited for them all to go, most of them had, but I stayed where I was. She started to go down the stairs, but then stopped and headed up again towards me. For a moment I was lost, I looked out over the ice, my mom's praises ringing in my ears when I achieved something of importance. She wasn't around to share this experience, but I could still hear her in my mind. It just drove home how much I missed her.

I hadn't expected her to speak, but she did, quietly and with compassion like she knew what I was thinking.

"I guess it's my turn now. ... Are you alright?" she asked sliding into a seat a few away from me.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Jimmy, I know this sounds cliché but I'm told it gets easier, sometimes it seems like it won't, and there'll be times when everything seems to be against you, but the good days get better."

"How d'you know?"

"Who you are?" she looked at me and smiled nervously.

"All of it I guess," I answered with a shrug as I focused on the ice while wondering what reaction I would get from the family for making it this far.

Her voice was tentative when she spoke again, and I looked at her, she was staring at the Zamboni on the ice. "I sorted all your registration forms earlier and took your photo remember. Your form says you're doing this for your mum, something about you says she isn't around to share it. ... The rest?" she paused and turned her attention back to me, "I can't tell you that I know how you feel, because I don't, I'm close to my family and I miss them a lot being here. ... you have to take the opportunities as they come up, they may never come again, it's what my dad says, sometimes I think he's right."

"I know, that's why I'm here, it's what my mom wanted for me, I don't want to let her down."

"You won't ... Now why don't you get out of here and go call your Dad and celebrate getting this far."

"I'm just gonna call it a day, I could still be cut."

"Not tonight you won't, go make the call then celebrate, I bet the rest of the guys are. I guess some of my friends will be out too. You're gonna pass up a night out?" as she cajoled me a melancholy look crossed her face, I'd have to ask her about that some time.

"You got a better plan?" I asked trying to smile a little.

"... I guess not, ... you have to do what you think is right Jimmy."

I stood up and stepped forward as Ellie too stood up, "what did Coach mean when he said ask you to come with us?" I pressed, remembering what was said about asking her to join them on their journey.

"I've been offered a job working with the team, they want me to go with you to Minnesota, manage the office stuff, flights, accommodation all that. ... I've said no twice," she sounded almost disappointed that she declined.

"What holds you here?" I asked.

"Actually nothing, I'm planning to go back to Denver. The job with the AHA is just for the summer."

"What would your Dad say to you about this job?" I think I already knew the answer from what she had said before, but I think I wanted her to admit it to herself.

"Probably ... go for it."

"So why don't you. It would be an awesome opportunity and look great on a resume," I encouraged probably for my own selfish reasons, she reminded me a lot of Jenny and I wanted to get to know her better and if she didn't go with us, then I had the feeling I'd be even more homesick.

"You have it all worked out?" she challenged.

"No, just offering you options, what was it your Dad said take the opportunity it may never come again."

"But this isn't my dream!" she shot back emphatically, okay so it may not be, but there's probably something she wants.

"What is?"

"Becoming a photographer and opening my own gallery. To travel the world and sell my pictures," for a brief moment there was a spark of excitement about her and I wanted to see more of the real Ellie, rather than the facade she was hiding behind.

"How much travelling have you done?"

"Not much recently. My plan is to work next year and save enough to go touring Europe after that."

"Come with us, you'll get it all expenses paid."

"Are you trying to talk me into this?" our conversation must have put her at ease, for the first time I got a genuine smile from her without the flushed cheeks.

"Coach says we need a friend, and it looks like you could use one too," I answered without thinking, only to have her turn bright pink, probably at the thought of being a friend to the whole team.

"26 of you?" her voice barely squeaked, the reality of living in close quarters with 26 hockey players really beginning to make an impression.

"Why not?" I chuckled.

"... I'm not good in a crowd," she answered nervously, and it was clear from how rigid her body language had become in the last 30 seconds that she was looking for an escape route.

"We don't bite, well maybe except for OC and Mac, but that's their beef," I hoped my attempt at a joke would help ease the tension.

"76 playoffs. ... I remember Dad talking about it. They still hold a grudge?"

"Just OC, it's gonna be an interesting few months. You know hockey?" I was in no hurry to move and while I could keep her talking it would probably help her confidence. I wondered if she would get on with Jenny if they were ever to meet.

"A little, my Dad's a fan, drags my brothers to all the big games. ... Think it will work with most of the team from Minnesota and Boston?"

"It has too," I answered, hoping the national divide wouldn't cause problems in the team, when we should all be focused on the same goal.

She turned and watched the Zamboni leave the ice then turned back to me, "I'm holding you up, you should get out of here. ... go call your dad."

"You should too, ask him about coming with us," I cajoled, hoping she would say yes, then I could get to know her better.

"I don't need to I know what he'll say," she shrugged.

"Then go with your instincts," I encouraged.

"Oh that's good, right now they're telling me to run away. Nothing good can come of volunteering to be gopher for an Olympic team," she smiled again, but I wasn't about to be put off.

"Think of what it could do for your resume if you need another job."

"You have got a point there."

"How many do I need to score to persuade you?" I had decided in the last 5 minutes that if I could persuade her to come with us that the months of practice would be made a little more bearable if I had someone other than hockey players to hang out with.

"Too many."

"Ellie, ... don't just say no, think about it. I'll look out for you."

"You've got enough to worry about right now, without looking out for me too."

"Just promise you'll think about it."

"... Okay, I'll think about it," she conceded and I had the feeling that she wasn't just saying it to shut me up. We walked down the steps together. Coach Patrick was still talking to the Doc when we got there and I took the last form from the box and disappeared down the next flight of stairs. Ellie stayed back to answer some questions for Coach Patrick, no doubt he was asking her about how I was doing.

It had been 2 years since mom died and they had been pretty rough, my family was still suffering, but she wanted this for me and everyone was pulling together to give me the chance. I just needed to regain my focus a little more.

**Ellie**

I entered the local bar later with Rachel and Lucy, my friends from College who were visiting me; girls I'd known for the last four years. I stopped inside the door realising it was the same bar the guys from the tryouts had found. Rachel practically walked into me before she saw why I'd stopped.

"Ell- What's up?" she asked.

"A lot of these guys are just made the Olympic hockey team for Lake Placid," I hissed.

"You know I'm so jealous, how did you land that gig?" Lucy added, staring at some of the players gathered near the bar.

"You know I've been working the office at the AHA, well they sent me down to help out at the rink," I answered as they propelled me towards a small empty booth.

"They're all so cute!" gushed Rachel, sitting down, "did you talk to any of them?"

"A couple," I admitted, sliding into the booth and trying not to look at anyone.

"Come on who?" quizzed Lucy sliding in opposite as Rachel sat on the end next to her.

"Guys you know nothing about hockey, so me telling you names is not gonna help!" I exclaimed, while trying not to draw attention to us.

"But they're so hot," I stuck my head in my hands as Lucy started screeching.

"Shush!" I cringed, feeling my face heat up, while hoping the floor would open and swallow me, rescuing me from the way my friends were blatantly ogling the players.

**Jack**

I didn't see them at first, until we heard a scream from one of them, they were sat across the bar, but once the guys saw Ellie normal conversation stopped as they became intrigued by the girls.

"Isn't that the girl from the rink earlier, what's her name? .. El- something?" Silk asked.

"Ellie," Coxie answered, "she's cute, she can stamp my passport any day."

"Her friends are hot, think we should invite them over?" Silk added not letting his eyes roam from the girls.

"Looks like her friends are more interested than she is," Rizzo replied.

"Think she knows the answers to the quiz?" Coxie asked, flicking through the booklet they'd all been given.

I zoned out for a minute while they continued to banter, until I heard Coxie ask about Jimmy, "Anyone seen Jimmy?"

"He's been pretty quiet since Herb made the cut, I think he's down a little about not being able to share it with his mom," Silky responded, a frown forming on his face.

"He'll be okay," I answered, hoping that I was right.

"Talking from experience OC?" asked Rizzo.

"I talked to him this morning. He didn't say, but he's worried about his Dad. It's been tough on everyone," I sighed.

"Hasn't his game been off?" Coxie pitched back in, obviously trying to get to know us.

"Yeah but if he hits the mark, no one will get past him. Even those guys," I added waving my beer glass at the next table with most of the Minnesota players.

"Hey Rizzo!" came a greeting from across the bar as two other players walked in turning the conversation to the '76 playoffs and a feud between me and Robbie McClanahan. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore, I was still pissed off at the guy and one night was not gonna change that. I was almost at the door when I looked around and saw Ellie sitting alone, her friends now in conversation with some of the guys at the bar. I managed to make my way over to her without jibes from anyone else and sit down opposite her startling her a little.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to say hi, you look as fed up as I feel right now," I offered.

"Jack O'Callahan, ... Boston University, along with Jimmy, Mike Eruzione and Dave Silk." She countered, a flush crossing her face as she reeled off what everyone already knew. "You feel a little outnumbered against all the local guys?" she asked after a minute.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"I saw the way you looked at McClanahan just now. You know he's coach's golden boy? .. I wouldn't recommend starting anything with him or you could be off the team," it wasn't a surprise, to find out my arch enemy was coach's golden boy, but what I was more interested in was her, but it looked like I was going to have to wait a bit for that.

"Sounds like you've got an inside track. What will get him off the team?" I grinned.

"No and nothing. I don't know why you've all been chosen. A lot of better players have already been sent home, or so I've heard," she answered, casting furtive glances around the room.

"Don't you have your own opinion?" I asked, wondering what she would say for herself.

"Wouldn't be worth anything, I know practically nothing about hockey and I can barely stand up on a pair of skates. My dad and brothers, they're the experts."

"So how come you were hanging out at the rink?" of course I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from her.

"...I'm doing a summer job with the AHA, they needed extra help at the rink and sent me. ... I've been offered a job, dealing with the logistics and other stuff for you guys for the next 7 months."

"So you're part of the team too?" I asked.

"I said no, ... this is just something to help pay for my plans next year, along with a junior teaching post in Denver."

I was a little disappointed, but I didn't know why, I also knew I was excited to be competing, but it must be pretty awesome for non athletes to be involved somehow, get ringside seats to all the big events. I didn't know anyone that would turn down an opportunity like that. Except maybe for Ellie, "you said no to something this big?"

"It's not what I want. ... but I will be watching come February, hoping you'll do well, just like everyone else out there," she seemed totally unfazed by everything to do with the games.

"What's your dream? You must have one," I asked coaxing her into revealing a little of herself.

"Photography, travel the world and take pictures, then come home and open a gallery and sell them. ... Pretty ambitious yeah?" I was pretty amazed, it did seem a tall order, but then so was aiming for Olympic Gold against a team who'd been unbeaten in 20 years.

"I think it sounds cool. What sort of photos will you take?" I wanted to keep her talking, my rage from earlier gone since I sat down with her.

"Everything, landscapes, portraits. A chance to capture something special. That moment in time where a picture tells a thousand words. ... I'm sorry I'm rambling," she ducked her head letting her hair fall over her face, I figured I'd keep on her favourite subject.

"Nah, ... ever taken a portrait of a hockey player?"

"Not really unless you count the 100 or so I took earlier today," she looked up as she spoke and I noticed the colour rise in her cheeks as she cast a quick glance around the bar. I smiled at her.

"I mean full gear, on the ice," I added, watching her lay the envelope of photos down she had been about to show her friends, pressing it into the table with her hands flat in front of her.

"... Actually I've snuck a few today, trying to finish off a roll of film," she admitted as she gradually slid the package off the table and began to put it back in her bag.

"You had them printed already?" I asked surprised, I thought it took at least a few days to process film.

"I used that new 1 hour place a couple of blocks from the rink. I just picked them up," she told me.

"Can I see?" I asked nodding my head towards the envelope in her hands. She shook her head, but I wasn't about to let the opportunity go, "come on, how can you be a great photographer if you don't let anyone see your work?" I teased lightly.

"I haven't even seen them myself properly," she answered warily, "I don't know if they're any good for public consumption."

"Well how about having a real player give you an opinion?" I asked leaning back in my seat and stretching my arm along the back of the empty one next to me while smiling at her.

"Oh in that case maybe I should find a real player to send them to then," she quickly flipped back at me, then it was if she had been struck by lightning, her head shot up and colour flooded her cheeks, "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry, I just, … Damn, I should just go bury myself somewhere else," she groaned, I laughed figuring it was just friendly banter until she stood up and grabbed her bag. Way to go Jack, I thought, she's nervous and you go all cocky on her.

"Hey, Ellie, wait, don't go," my words seemed to carry little weight so I reached out my arm and grabbed her wrist, "Ell, I'm sorry, it's okay if you don't want to share, just please don't go and leave me with that lot," I said tipping my head towards the two tables of guys who were making the most noise.

"I shouldn't have come," she offered feebly, I stood up,

"Ellie, please I would like for you to stay, you can ask me anything you want, I'll even buy you a drink," it wasn't often girls walked out on me and it had never happened like this, so I was working new territory, truth was I wanted to actually dig under the surface and find the girl who was the real Ellie, but to do that I needed to play at her level for a while, it was clear she was uncomfortable with the brash cocky side that seemed to come naturally.

"It's okay, you don't have to."

"Alright, I don't have to but I'd like to, please just a little longer, next time you want to go I won't stop you. … I promise."

She cast her eyes around the room, her friends were busy at the bar and didn't seem to even notice her as they laughed with a couple of college boys. I waited, I'd played my cards, it was up to her now. Finally she took a breath and nodded and sat down again, I let go of her wrist and sat down again too.

We talked a little more about her ideas and the practices at the rink before I brought up the job offer again.

"Come with us Ellie, me and the guys will pose for you, start your photo collection."

"I can't I'm planning to move to Denver."

"Just think about it, it's a chance to start your dream, be part of something special." I cajoled, playing to her dreams not ours.

"... you have to take the opportunities as they come up, they may never come again, isn't that what you told me?" A voice added making both of us look up.

"Jimmy?" she questioned, I think she was surprised.

"I thought you weren't celebrating,." I teased giving him a sly grin.

"I was looking for Ellie. ... I just wanted to check the time for our cab to the airport tomorrow," I knew that wasn't true, he'd already told me what time we had to be there, but I also knew that he'd talked to her earlier, he and I talked for a minute as he joined us taking the seat next to me.

I caught a glimpse of her two friends looking over and whispering to each other, clearly having no intention of breaking up the little party we had going, they turned to a couple of the other guys who were at the bar and started talking.

I think after that she got too overwhelmed with Jimmy and I firing questions at her and trying to persuade her to join us that she did get up and leave, I kept my promise and let her go this time.

I glanced over where her friends were still at the bar, she never went near them and when one looked over they were clearly frustrated that she was nowhere in sight.

Jimmy and I both decided to call it a night and a few minutes later we walked across the parking lot towards the motel. Sounds of an engine trying to start caught us and we offered to lend the driver a hand when we realised it was Ellie.

"Ellie, pop the hood, I think I can fix it," called Jimmy and she did as she was asked , both our heads went under the metal but in truth it was Jimmy who tugged on a few wires and located the problem while she stood at the side watching.

After a couple of minutes he turned his head to look at her, "Give it a try now." She disappeared to slide behind the wheel and crank the engine, it started first time. Jimmy dropped the hood.

"You owe us now ya know?" I told her with a grin.

"I'll make sure your cab arrives on time ... How's that?" she answered.

"Not good enough," I replied, not sure what I did want from her so when she asked I threw out the first thing that entered my head.

"So what do you want?"

"You eaten yet?" I asked .

"Actually no, but I have an early appointment and I've got work to do to prepare. ... have a good night," she replied as she put the car in gear and rolled it back from the parking bay, leaving us standing there watching her drive away.

_

* * *

_

I hope you'll find a moment to leave me a note ...


	3. Training Begins

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything to do with the movie or the real story, I'm just celebrating their achievement in my own way._

_**AN**__: Hi, Thankyou for reading and to Peachy65 and MANDERS87 for reviewing. I'm going to keep quiet on the outcome with the Boston Boys and let you discover in time. Hope you don't think I'm too mean._

_I know in the movie they didn't go to Lake Placid first, but I wanted them to be further from Denver/Colorado Springs and it follows what happened for real back in '79._

**Chapter 3 – Training begins**

_**Mac**_

It was three weeks after Colorado when me and some of the boys arrived in Lake Placid. We'd been told we could get into our rooms at some half finished motel after lunch, but we'd swapped our tickets for an earlier flight so we could have more time to check out the place before anyone else got there. It was one of the buildings forming part of the Olympic village, some of which was still being built down the road, this one was going to accommodate one of the smaller nations competitors come the Olympics, but for the next 5 weeks it was the base for the US Olympic Ice Hockey Team. Herb and the managers were staying in a hotel 5 minutes away, so we also figured we'd be able to grab the best rooms too.

We hadn't expected to run into the redhead from the try-outs lugging a trunk across the foyer towards the elevator as we walked in. I didn't know she was going with us, I figured she was just running errands while we were in Colorado and the little I'd got to talk to her there and discovered how nervous she was I was surprised she was here. I found out later she had been assigned some extra duties by the AHA, including getting all the paperwork sorted for the European trip, I guess Herb thought she'd be happier with us being more her age, along with the fact that one of the downstairs rooms was going to be her office for the duration.

It was clear from the way she reacted to the noise we made as we entered that she hadn't expected anyone to be here. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Verchota looked around and yelled at the rest of us as he made it to the lounge area. "Look guys hurry it up we're first we can pick the best rooms!" His bag clattered as it hit the floor and his sticks fell out.

Ellie was clearly shocked at our arrival and stood up from dragging the trunk, hearing the comments. "Sorry guys you're too early. No one's due for another two hours until then you can take off and find something else to do." She announced with her hands on her hips seeming to draw herself up to her full height, which still meant she was smaller than all of us, but it was obviously some attempt at giving her confidence. I couldn't blame her, in her place I'm not sure I'd want to face off against a group of hockey players on my own either.

"But we're here now, we may as well just move in. No one's gonna stop us." I heard Jannie announce, pushing past the others.

I pushed him back and stepped forward, "Ellie, please, we just got here after travelling since before dawn," I tried to give her my best lost boy look, hoping she'd take pity on us. She looked scared stiff facing off against 4 of us.

"Arrival times are given for a reason, I'm not ready for you yet, I've still got work to do." She said, not really look angry; but the look on her face showed her fear. She was clearly uncomfortable being alone with us.

"We can lend a hand," offered Rammer from behind all of us.

"Thanks guys, but I've got everything under control." She announced, her eyes warily sizing us up, wondering what we would do now.

"Even that trunk?" I asked noting earlier how she'd been struggling to move it. If we offered to help and let her get on with her work then we might get what we wanted.

"Like I said I have everything under control." She answered quietly.

"Just tell us where to take it, you can do the other things you have to do." Rationalised Rammer, stepping towards her. She hadn't moved, her hands still on her hips, until that moment when she seemed to flinch as his 6 foot plus frame loomed over her.

"It's fine, I'm used to carting my own stuff around. You guys go for lunch and I'll see you later."

"We could do this in half the time." I offered.

"The lady said she could do it herself." Came a new voice from the door.

"Hey Rizzo" we all chorused, as I kept my eye on Ellie, for just a moment I thought she was going to run away, but seeing her take out her frustration on the Boston Boys had to be good.

"Can't any of you follow instructions?" she shrieked, clearly not used to dealing with several young virile men.

"Can't blame us Ell, OC was driving, he don't pay no mind to speed limits. Is there somewhere we can leave our stuff and we'll go to lunch."

"All you Boston boys together?" She asked.

"Yeah, the guys are emptying the car." Rizzo answered. Ellie looked defeated, in some ways I felt sorry for her, after all we'd just messed up her plan.

"OK tell you what I'll give you your keys now, you can drop your gear in your rooms and then get out of my way alright?" She conceded, obviously hoping we'd actually do what she wanted.

"Good for us," agreed Rizzo playing his usual part as peacemaker.

"Give me 2 minutes to get the list," she answered and backed off towards the makeshift office. Closing the door behind her as OC, Silk and Jimmy entered the front door with their gear.

"Well this looks really like home," scoffed OC looking around.

"We can make something of it, after all it's not like we haven't been in a dorm before, this'll kinda be the same," replied Jimmy, as Rammer and I moved Ellie's trunk from the middle of the room and deposited it by the elevator.

Jimmy seemed pleased to discover Ellie was around and he immediately went to the office to see her. I'd seen them a couple of times in Colorado exchange brief conversations and wondered if there might be something starting with them. They seemed drawn to each other somehow. I wondered how many of the guys would actually go after her when they realised she was here. I'd already seen her with OC and Jimmy the night at the bar in Colorado, but she'd practically blanked the rest of us unless she had messages for us.

When she emerged from the office with Jimmy she handed us envelopes with our room keys.

"We've got 15 rooms on 2nd and 3rd floors and Herb said you could share, don't blame me for your room mates, the coaches made that decision. If anything goes wrong or doesn't work let me know and I'll get maintenance in. Laundry's in the basement. A list of rules and regulations are in with your keys and make sure you check the fire notices, there will be at least one drill while we're here." Ellie announced to no one in particular as she put a handful of envelopes on the table. "Hockey gear can be stored in the room behind you, and unless one of you is in there, it will be locked and the key kept in the office."

I looked towards the room she indicated, I guessed eventually it would be some sort of reception area, but it was still incomplete and at that moment it was just some oversized closet.

By the time I looked around again she had gone and the door to the office was being closed and the Boston boys were making their way towards the room to stow their hockey gear, as they chatted.

"I bet under all that little girl lost attitude she's a feisty one." Verchota commented.

"Can it Philly, she's not your type." Rammer shot back. "Besides looks like Jimmy's already ahead of you." With the lads still bantering we finally got to stow our stuff and move in.

_**Magic **_

This is where it all begins and ends too, Lake Placid, home of the 1980 winter Olympics. It had been 3 weeks since try-outs and now the really hard work got underway. Most of us had arrived the day before and today we had an early and late practice, so most of the guys were still to arrive at the rink. I'd seen the red head from the bar in Colorado arrive just ahead of me loaded down with folders and stuff, but weighed down myself with my gear I wasn't able to lend a hand. Anyway she seemed to vanish so I headed for the locker room to stow my stuff before grabbing my skates to warm up unfettered.

I heard the scrape of skates on ice before I saw who was there, she was oblivious to anyone else present so I figured I'd leave her in peace while I put my skates on. Half watching her as she made a few circuits it was clear she was very much an amateur, I cringed as she rammed the wall again and nearly lost her balance as she failed to turn. I watched for a moment longer as she took off again tentatively around the ice. She was determined to master the move, but each time ended with the same results. Each time she rammed the wall with a loud thud and great force. I was worried she might hurt herself, but apart from pausing to catch her breath she seemed just as intent on carrying on.

I skated out onto the ice, heading in the same direction she was, fortunately I was close enough to wrap an arm around her before she and the wall met each other again, however that wasn't exactly successful, she was so taken by surprise she pulled away from me landing rather unceremoniously on her behind. I was mortified, I'd set out to rescue her and still she'd had an uncomfortable encounter.

I felt heat rise in my face and wondered if she'd notice anything, but I still stuck my hand out to help her up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. ... just looked like you were in trouble again and I didn't want you to hurt yourself. ... are you staying down there all day? Are you alright?"

"Fine, ..." Slowly she raised her head to look up at me, I realised I must have been towering over her as she nearly bent her head back to answer me. "I guess I need more practise."

"Want some help?" I was still holding out my hand. "I've been told I'm pretty good on skates." I added and she looked away, staring around us, but she didn't move so I crouched down to check her over. "Are you hurt?"

"No, ... I think you saved me from being pummelled by the wall again." She answered, a light flush to her cheeks as she looked at me again. I could see what Jimmy meant, she was extremely shy, not exactly the attitude necessary to deal with 26 unruly hockey players, but Coach Patrick was fighting her corner, saying she was a real asset to the back office.

"Well I think you should get up off the ice before you get hypothermia." I suggested with a smile, hoping she would now accept a helping hand.

"that's not as easy as it sounds. ... I -" She seemed determined to go it alone, but I could be persistent.

"Allow me, after all if I hadn't stopped you from crashing the wall you may still be upright." I added taking her hands and pulling her up as I stood.

Once on her feet and I was sure she wouldn't fall, I let her hands go. "Thank you"

"Are you going to risk going round again?"

"Not right now. I have to get back to the office. Thank you for trying to rescue me." She answered and tentatively headed for the exit door. She was even slower and more hesitant than before, I felt really awful and skated after her; I seized her hand pulling her along at my side, until we reached her target.

She stepped over the threshold and sat down, changing out of her skates, I figured the rest of the guys would be turning up soon, so I opted to reach for my sneakers and change too. We didn't speak. I was intrigued, there was something about her, she was shy, not naive, nervous maybe. Her friends words from the night in Colorado echoed in my mind.

"Ellie? Right?" I asked.

"Yeah, ... Mark Johnson?" Well it seemed she'd learnt something about some of us at least since Colorado.

"My friends call me Magic." I added, wondering if she had a nick name.

"I know, Jimmy & OC said something. ... I also saw you with Rachel, when we were back in Colorado." I knew she'd been sitting with Jimmy and OC talking when Rachel and Lucy were flirting with a few of us. I felt sorry for her, it seemed like her friends had dragged her out then abandoned her in favour of the guys.

"I'm sorry they dumped you." It wasn't a line, I was genuinely sorry, while I may have talked with them, they weren't the girls I usually went for, I looked for something else. I wasn't into one night stands just to get my kicks.

"More like the other way around, I'm not the sociable one, I don't usually do bars and clubs." I kinda got that impression from her, so I pressed her on it.

"So what do you do?"

"Movies and the library."

"What movies?"

".. foreign and you don't get many of those around here." She sounded disappointed.

"Maybe there'll be more in Minnesota." I suggested. "You staying with us the whole time?"

"Are you trying to talk me into going now too?" she groaned as she stood up and pushed her skates back into a bag. "I haven't decided yet, the AHA wanted me here to sort things out, what happens when you leave here I don't know."

"It's none of my business, but OC's been lining the guys up to ask you when they collect next week's practice roster. Thought you might like the heads up." It wasn't up to me to decide, it was up to her and I didn't want to influence her either way. I got the impression that if everyone pushed her in one direction she'd stick her feet in and go the opposite even if she was thinking about going. After all the job had to be a little bit tempting.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. ... now I guess I'd better get back to work." She picked up the bag and headed to her office.

_**Ellie**_

I worked for another hour then headed out into the complex in search of something to drink. Most of the vending machines were empty after the team had raided them earlier so it took me a while to find what I wanted. Eventually I found one machine the boys hadn't completely emptied and headed back to the office. Sitting on the desk was a basket of apples with a note stuck in with a toothpick, I had to smile at their persistence and was secretly having butterflies that they were taking such an interest in me.

_Please come with us. __Jimmy & OC_

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad going with them, the ones I'd met seemed OK and something about the Boston boys had caught my attention. I closed the door then sat at the desk picked up one of the apples and tossed it in my hand before reaching for the phone.

A knock on the door interrupted my conversation a while later and I looked up to see OC waving at me through the window.

"Dad I've gotta go, I'll call you later. ... bye." I hung up and waved him in, still holding the apple.

"I wondered if you were here."

"I'm not a teacher Jack." I chided tossing the apple at him.

"Teaching assistants are sort of teachers." He answered easily catching the object and taking a bite, while grinning at me.

"Have you got an answer for everything?" I couldn't help smiling,

"You want me to?"

"Not really."

A courier appeared in the doorway. "Looking for Ellie Jensen."

"That's me" I collected the envelope and signed for it and the courier left. OC seemed in no hurry to leave as he lobbed the apple core into the bin while he leaned against the cupboard, his arms crossed over his chest, so I opened the letter. I knew he was watching me as I checked the documents that had just arrived, I didn't need to see him looking at me, I felt it. I couldn't figure out why he was hanging around, after all he was a cocky player from Boston with a grudge against a certain player from Minnesota, what could he find interesting about me?

Walter Bush entered and greeted Jack. He had made the journey for the first few days of training, to ensure everything was running smoothly. "Ellie, I'd like a word. Mr O'Callahan, I'm sure you can find something to do for a while."

With that Jack had been dismissed and Walter closed the door as he left. "I won't beat around the bush Ellie, Herb's impressed, hell we're all impressed we want you, I know you're after a teaching post for the fall ... I've talked to my associates, we'll pay you for the work, same hours same pay as what you're getting now. What d'you say? You work more hours and we'll pay you more."

Wow, they must really want me if they're prepared to continue paying me. My chat with my Dad had been at just the right time. I sighed, screwing my eyes up for a moment before taking a deep breath and dropping myself into a fiery pit. "Okay," I agreed, then before my nerve floundered completely I had to ask "but I have a request of my own. ... I'd like to take pictures of the team for my portfolio," I said slowly, inside my stomach doing somersaults.

Walter thought for a moment, I thought he was trying to find a nice way of saying no, if he did it wouldn't be the end of the world, but like Dad said you've got to try. Finally he cleared his throat, "here's the deal," he began, I held my breath, "we need an official set of photos for publicity, I'll give you a month, we don't like what you come up with we go with someone else."

"That's okay, thank you." I tried to keep the smile off my face and remain professional, I can't believe he said yes, not only to my simple request for my portfolio, but as the official photographer, okay it was only for a month, but I was determined to make it work.

"You'd best book yourself a ticket to Europe then," Walter added before leaving. Jack had been waiting in the corridor and entered the office to find me standing at the desk looking shell shocked.

"Ellie? Is everything ok?"

My brain was still spinning with what I had just agreed to, I thought he looked concerned. I struggled to speak, my eyes fixed on his face as a frown formed across his forehead, "... Yeah, ... I think I just- I just got myself a new job ... in Minnesota," I could feel myself shaking and planted my hands on the desk for support. I suddenly wanted the floor to open up and swallow me.

"... you're staying with the team?" He asked, I wasn't sure if he was more shocked or surprised.

"Looks like it. ... Not what I had planned when I woke up this morning, but I'm good at organising and know a little about travelling and my dad always told me never to back away from a challenge so I guess here I am." I took a few deep breaths and hinted at the conversation I'd had with my Dad when he'd interrupted before.

"Don't let the guys razz you, most of them aren't bad."

Was he trying to reassure me? I wasn't sure, but I couldn't resist the urge to taunt him just a little. "... Except for Robbie McClanahan, right?"

Jack smiled, inspecting his knuckles, I'd actually seen the altercation on the ice earlier between the two of them and still couldn't understand how grown men could apparently fight each other over something that had happened 3 years before. "Any of them give you a hard time I'll be happy to stick up for you, especially with that clown." He scoffed. "but seriously, anyone gives you a hard time and they'll be dealing with me." He insisted.

"Are all you guys from Boston so nice?" I asked, before I could stop myself, I guess the nerves at my new job were getting the better of me. Well I guess I had to start somewhere if I was going to be organising stuff for them for the next 7 months.

"Better than the guys from Minnesota anyway." He answered giving me a smile making me laugh for a moment, but something was bothering me and I knew he was friends with Jimmy so I sucked up the courage to ask.

"Jack, can I ask you something? ... How well do you know Jimmy?"

"He's got family problems right now, it's hard for him being here, he deserves the place." I thought it was great how he defended his friend and it was good to know that they at least wouldn't be competing against each other for a place.

"I know."

"Thought you weren't into hockey."

"I'm hoping to learn," Okay, they'd find out sooner or later, so I guess it was time to confess how I knew stuff about them. "... I read your registration bios the other day while typing up all the plans for practice."

"I'm feeling at a disadvantage here, you seem to know a lot about us, all I know is your name."

At that point several players arrived to claim their messages and I was kept busy for a while so when I had a chance to catch my breath Jack had gone too.

_**Jack**_

It was a week after arriving in Lake Placid and group of us had been watching the game on TV all crowded into the communal lounge of the building we were staying in. It was going to be a motel for the Olympics, but it wasn't properly finished yet, the AHA had talked the developers into letting us have the run of the west wing which was finished. The staff common room had been temporarily made up as our kitchen and the manager's office off the lounge worked well for Ellie to work from. I looked around, the game interval set in and people were mingling, a few had moved to the kitchen, others just hung out where we were as the news came on.

It was one of those like 2 minute update things where they just gave you the top line of a few stories. Most of it was about stuff between Russia and the West, the cold war stuff that none of us really wanted to think about, so we'd pretty much tuned it out. I was sitting at one end of large table trying to write to my parents while Ellie had taken up residence at the other covering nearly half the space with her latest photos as she sorted them out. I heard a short gasp from her and looked up, but whatever had caused the reaction had passed and she scooped up a few items and practically ran from the room, most of the photos left scattered.

The quick glimpse of her face I'd got as she left and that she had left the photos behind was enough to tell me something had happened, but whatever had spooked her wasn't obvious and it got me thinking. She'd gone without even saying goodnight which was unlike her, another reason to think something was wrong. Bah had noticed it too and threw me a look as if to ask what was up, I didn't know, but I was going to find out; her room was on the third floor so I guessed she was heading there. I made some excuses and followed her, but by the time I got to her room she was already inside with the door locked and refused to open it when I knocked.

* * *

_Looking forward to hearing your thoughts ..._


	4. Shockwave

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything to do with the movie or the real story, I'm just celebrating their achievement in my own way._

_**AN**__: Hi, Thankyou for reading and to _dogdaysareover _and MANDERS87 for reviewing, glad you like it. OC and Jimmy stay fairly central to the story but that's all I'll say for now. _

_As things stand Ellie remains central to the story, and I'm struggling to create stories around the team and would be grateful for some help if anyone can offer some._

**Chapter 4 - Shockwave**

**Ellie**

I was sitting on the floor leaning against the door when I felt him knock. I knew he'd seen me react to the news, but I didn't want to get into it with these guys, certainly not until I knew more, after all I really didn't know anything, all I had seen was the image of a plane tail fin with the registration numbers I knew off by heart. That and the news that the pilot had died on impact; the pilot might not have been who I feared, but somehow I knew my world was falling apart. I'd been uneasy all night, nothing I could put my finger on, but I just had a feeling something wasn't right, I'd put it down to the fact that I was forcing myself to sit with the team, to get to know the guys better. But now that magical 6th sense was chiding me that I already knew the answer to the question I was afraid to ask. The phones in the rooms weren't working yet and I didn't know what to do, well I did, but I wasn't about to go back downstairs to use the one in the kitchen and there was no chance of reaching the office unseen and the chances of me getting anywhere with OC sitting outside my door were nonexistent.

He was knocking again, I still ignored him, I had already decided that this was for me to deal with and as much as I needed a shoulder to cry on I was not going to drop my problems on any of them, they needed to focus, besides that I was worried about Jimmy. He was still recovering from his own loss, I couldn't add mine to his burden.

There was no question I would be going home, it was more a question of when. This time the knock was louder.

I fought the tears and screwed my eyes up before opening them weakly, hoping he'd listen and go away.

"Ellie, I saw the look on your face, something's wrong ... Let me in."

"Go away Jack, I don't want to talk about it." I snapped at him this time, the longer he stayed being so damned persistent the less I was going to be able to keep the news away from them.

"... open the door Ell before I break in." He was obviously as stubborn as I was, but I didn't want to see anyone.

"Jack, this is nothing to do with you, just leave me alone." It sounded like I was begging and I guess in a way I was, but I was about to break down and I couldn't face any of them when I did.

"Ellie open the damned door and talk to me." He was agitated, cross even, his tone severe.

I had pulled myself up from the floor and thrown a holdall on the bed. I could barely see through the tears already stinging my eyes.

"Now Ellie." He demanded.

I sighed. It was inevitable they would find out, but I really wasn't ready to admit anything, especially hearing it on the news. I flung the door open and stepped into the hallway.

"Jack, this is my business, just please go away," I pleaded, my resolve beginning to fail, another minute or two and I would be crying like a baby in front of him.

"Fine. Just tell me you're ok?" He looked genuinely concerned.

He was such a pain in the ass, I should have known that he wouldn't be put off, after all it had taken over 3 years for him and Mac to recover from the 76 play-offs. I wasn't thinking properly, I needed to make calls, make arrangements to get home, the quickest way would be to head to the airport in Vermont, that's when it hit me that I would have to get on a plane, the thought scared me even more. I was fighting to keep my emotions under control, but his calm persistence was breaking through as he stood there a firm look on his face that said he wouldn't be fobbed off. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell him, he could help me.

"I - how can -" I was just about to pour out what was happening when Jimmy appeared down the hallway, obviously looking for us as he called my name; I couldn't hide the tears quick enough, "I'm just over tired, I'll see you all tomorrow." Unable to say anything else I turned to go back into my room.

"I'm sorry Ellie, there's a phone call for you from some guy called Cameron, he insists on talking to you." Jimmy informed us calmly.

I didn't dare look at either of them then, "Thanks Jim, I'm gonna take it and then grab a shower and go to bed." I mumbled at them and headed for the stairs, one of the guys downstairs waved to the phone in the kitchen and I picked it up from the counter.

"Hey Cam. Listen give me a minute I'll ring you back, I want to take this in the office." My stomach was doing somersaults making me feel sick, I really didn't want to hear what he was going to say, to have my worst fears confirmed.

"Emilia, wait"

"Please, ... I know why you're calling. I don't want to take this call here." I hissed, knowing that if he did get the words out I'd be there right where everyone could figure it out. I needed to take the call in private. I hung up and moved to the office and locked the door, wedging a chair under the handle for good measure and sat for a moment behind the desk before dialling my parents house. My hands were shaking and my heart thudding in my chest as I waited for Cam to answer.

**Bah**

I'd seen Ellie's reaction to the newscast about a plane crash, I didn't think too much of it at first until I saw the look OC gave her as she scooped up half her stuff and ran out; he was worried, and that said something, that guy never got worried. That was over half hour ago, he'd disappeared right after she had and now she'd come back alone, locked herself in the office and was still there. Jack and Jimmy were huddled in a corner now talking quietly, both casting furtive glances to the office door. Whatever was going on was serious, I figured if there was something we should know someone would tell us, so until then I turned my attention to the end of the game.

When Ellie finally emerged from the office she never stopped to speak to anyone, just rushed through the room, her head down, I tried to ask if she was okay, but she blanked me and everyone else. That was unlike her, sure she was quiet and she didn't fit well in a big group, but she rarely didn't walk past us without at least a hello or goodnight. OC and Jimmy had seen her too and Jimmy was about to go after her and I saw OC stop him, they exchanged a few more words then they went into the kitchen and I didn't see them for a while after that.

The game was over and someone pulled out a pack of cards, so I joined in and thoughts of the little scene vanished.

**Jack**

Jimmy and I had talked, it was clear something was up, Ellie never fobbed us off like she had tonight. Jim offered to talk to her, but something about the way she had clammed up when he appeared before told me that I stood a better chance of talking to her tonight than he did. I figured I'd try my mom's recipe, hot chocolate to calm the nerves, Ellie needed something, at least I'd have an excuse to check on her again.

So now here I was standing talking to her door again. I could hear her moving about on the other side. She hadn't spoken or acknowledged the tap I'd given the door.

"Ellie, ... I brought you some hot chocolate."

"Go away Jack, I'm not interested. I need some time to myself, please just leave me alone."

"I can't do that Ell, I know something's happened. Just open up let me talk to you." I was getting desperate, she sounded awful, like she was about to crack up. She was here on her own, I figured the least I could do was be a friend for her, maybe she'd let me help with whatever the problem was.

"Jack! What don't you understand about being alone!" It sounded like she was throwing stuff around her room, I guessed she was venting about something, but this was so unlike the Ellie I had started to get to know.

"I'm worried about you." I yelled through the door in frustration, only to have her yell back.

"There's no need."

Okay, I needed another plan, I opted for the stealth approach, let her think I was going. "...Alright, I'll leave the chocolate out here if you change your mind. ... I'm going."

I moved down the hallway, out of sight of her spy hole on the door and leant against the wall with my arms crossed. After a few minutes I heard the chain go, then the door open, a small shaft of light illuminating the hallway. She edged out and reached for the cup I'd left on the floor, she was wearing a pair of faded jeans, zip-up sweater and shoes; she didn't really look around, so when she was about to go back inside I was able to get a foot in the door and stop her.

"Jack, please, ..." She pleaded, but this time it wasn't going to work, I'd had time to process the information, the only answer was that something in the news update had spooked her, some of the guys had given me the highlights, mostly cold war stuff, but the final item had been about some plane crash in the Rockies. No names had been mentioned, but they'd shown pictures of the wreckage and the tail fin, so I figured she'd recognised it somehow for her to be so freaked out. There was only one thing for it, I confronted her.

"Who was on the plane Ell?" I asked as gently as I could and I put a hand on her shoulder and drew her closer to me. She stepped back and thrust the mug of chocolate at me, I followed her into her room where she closed her holdall and set the bags together on the bed, I put the mug down on her desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She sounded tired and still not ready to admit what was going on. Her face however showed she'd been crying, her eyes were puffy and red, her skin even paler than normal. Her eyes seemed unfocused and distant.

"It's the only thing that made sense, you recognised the plane, who is it?" I tried again, stepping closer to her, this time I cupped her face in my hand and snaked an arm around her waist and pulling her against me before whispering to her. "Family?"

"My- not now." She stepped back as a shadow loomed in her doorway. "Jimmy?" Damn, that's the second time he'd appeared and cut her off, but I couldn't really blame the guy, he was worried too.

"I just thought I'd check you were ok before I went to bed."

"Guys, I'm fine, I just don't feel too good right now. I'm going to stay over at the hotel for a couple of days, make sure you don't catch anything." She picked up the bags and headed to the door.

We both watched her, both knowing she was lying, ... an idea hit me, obviously seconds before the same thought occurred to Jimmy, judging by the look on his face when I spoke. "I'll drive you. I'm not ready to sleep yet, I could use some air."

"That's okay OC that's what I'm here for, Ellie's coming with me." Craig Patrick's voice boomed from behind us.

"You sure Ellie? You could stay here, we can promise not to get too close." Jimmy suggested uneasily, his hands stuffed in his pants pocket.

"Thanks Jimmy, but this is for the best."

Craig relieved her of her holdall and they closed her bedroom door and headed down the stairs. There were no goodbyes, she was just gone.

We felt helpless as we watched them leave. "She's not sick." Jimmy commented quietly.

"Yeah, you saw through that act too." I replied. "She's really spooked about something."

"I hope she's okay."

"Coach will make sure." I was hoping she'd be around in the morning, so we could talk, but somehow I wasn't expecting it.

**Rizzo**

I'd been out earlier when the game was on, so I was watching a video replay the guys had saved, the boys had been all over the fact that OC and Ellie were yelling at each other shortly before Craig turned up and whisked her away without comment. I'd made a note to ask him about it tomorrow when I heard the door go and looked around to see him coming back in. I was aware that Mac was still up and that relations still weren't good between them, so I made an opening gambit in the hope he would choose to talk.

"Thought you'd turned in" I commented.

"Couldn't sleep, went for a drive. I am gonna turn in now though." He sounded a little pissed off and completely exhausted, not a side of Jack O'Callahan you saw often; whatever had happened between him and Ellie earlier had really gotten to him, I just hoped that somehow he wouldn't screw up what he had going for him here. Ellie wasn't his type and I seriously hoped he hadn't tried something with her, he could get a little overzealous when he went after something he wanted and I was worried he was trying his usual tricks.

"What happened earlier with Ellie, I heard you two were yelling at each other."

"Nothing, she just isn't feeling well, Craig took her to stay over at the hotel for a couple of days. She didn't want to risk any of us catching whatever it is," despite what he said he didn't sound convinced, so I figured things were much more serious. I glanced at Mac and he seemed to understand I wanted to talk alone, so he made his goodnights and left us. I waited until I heard the door to the stairs close then turned to Jack.

"What did you do OC?" I asked firmly,

"Nothing, she wouldn't even talk to me." He snapped back. "I swear Rizz, Ellie's in trouble and she won't talk to anyone. You didn't see her, she's not sick, she just fed us that bull to get out of here." He spat, while raking his hands through his hair.

"She doesn't have to talk if she doesn't want to OC, she's not one of your bimbos that thinks the sun shines out of your ass, she deserves better."

"Rizz, she's hurting, she's completely freaked. I'm worried about her, I mean really worried."

"Well there's not a lot we can do tonight, see what happens tomorrow, maybe Herb or Craig will know what's happening." Jack nodded weakly then turned and walked away.

The following morning Craig arrived at the house while we were getting breakfast. "Hey Coach" greeted a few of the guys. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to collect some information Ellie left in the office. When you're all together I'll fill you in. I'll pick up the files first though."

He went into the office Ellie had set up. After a while he must have found what he needed and returned to the kitchen where the team were gathered around. "Ellie called last night, she wasn't feeling well so she's staying at the hotel for a few days. So you're on your own for a while. We're in good shape for the next few weeks. Herb will see you at the rink." It was brief, but the look on OCs face said that he didn't believe him. I figured things would get a whole lot worse before they got better and I was right.

Craig turned to go. "OC got a minute."

**Jack**

We walked outside to his car, I sensed he wanted to say something, but he took his time, unlocking the car and depositing the folders inside that he had removed from the office, before he straightened up and looked at me, "What did Ellie say to you last night?"

By now I was pretty frustrated, she had left without saying anything, the little sleep I'd got was scattered with images of her face when she opened the door after that phone call. I'd had enough being fobbed off with excuses, "Not a god damn thing, she saw some news report and freaked out like it was someone she knew, but she refused to talk, I tried, ... A couple of times I thought she was going to say something but Jimmy showed up and she backed off. ... She's not sick is she?"

"No, ... she's gone home for a while, I drove her over to Burlington to catch the first train out ."

"Train? She'd be home quicker if she flew." I knew her family were out west of Chicago, so taking the train made no sense.

"She got to the airport, but couldn't get on the plane, she should be home sometime tomorrow."

"Couldn't get- who was on that plane?" Suddenly I imagined that to freak out that much the pilot of that plane was someone really close, , the pieces starting to drop into place, now I needed to know

"She doesn't want me to say anything. ... She's protecting the team Jack, she's protecting you, she knew you'd work it out, but she wants you to have a clear conscience with the guys." He answered, looking anywhere but at me, he was uncomfortable.

"Clear conscience?" I was confused, "Coach, I swear, what's going on? ... I won't say anything."

Craig looked around again and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sticking my neck out here, ... I figure she would appreciate a call in a couple of days."

"But you're not gonna say why?" I pressed, hoping that he would tell me, at least I'd know why I was calling her.

"I'm sorry Jack she made it quite clear no one was to know."

I'd had enough, I was going to get answers if it killed me, "She knew the pilot didn't she?" The way she reacted to the pictures of the wreck, she recognised it even before her brother called. "I don't know her family, but it's gotta be-" I felt like I'd been punched in the gut and took a couple of steps back, one of our early conversations coming back to me, when we talked about family. "It was her father on the plane." I choked, for an instant the words sticking in my throat, then I was assaulted by the image of her on a train by herself. "It was her father and you let her go by herself across the country by train!" I finally exploded when I could speak.

Craig rested a hand on my shoulder to calm me, before speaking again, "She's not alone, she was meeting a cousin in New York, they're travelling together. I would have found another way if she was." That was some relief, but it was still a hell of a trip for her to undertake.

"How long will she be gone?" My mind started to work again and the practical situation occurred to me, in the circumstances the ruse of her being sick wouldn't last long.

"I don't know, it'll be at least a few more days before they release his body for any form of ceremony. I'd say we'd be lucky to have her back before Europe, if she returns at all." Not return? That was another blow, I couldn't imagine the next 7 months without seeing her around, I just wanted to hop a plane and find her, let her know she wasn't alone.

"You think she might not?"

"She's had an almighty shock, it's gonna take time, I suggest you get breakfast and prep for practice."

With that Craig considered the matter closed and opened the door to his car. He drove away a moment later leaving me reeling.

**Herb**

A couple of days later as I called the boys off the ice for a break I pondered the situation that had developed with OC. The rest of the boys were still thinking Ellie was sick, but he'd been pretty quick to work out why she'd gone and since then his game had dropped considerably. I knew that him and Jimmy had got pretty friendly with her and I watched OC for a few minutes as he stayed out on the ice, I had to commend his dedication in trying to pick up his game, but in this case nothing was going to work.

"OC, a word!" I called across the ice. He reluctantly left the puck and skated to the gates and stepped off the ice. "I called a break for a reason, take it." I kinda snapped at him.

"I can't I'm screwing up and need to fix it." At least he knew his game had gone to pot, but it wasn't the cocky Boston boy who stood before me, it was a young man deeply concerned for a friend. Normally I would have had Craig deal with it, but these were kind of exceptional circumstances.

"OC exhausting yourself won't do that." I told him before broaching the subject I knew was on his mind. "You heard from Ellie?"

OC shook his head, his hair sticking to his head with sweat. "I expect she's too busy with arrangements and stuff, you know."

"Coach says you want to go to the funeral." I commented having heard from Craig about conversations they'd had the last couple of days.

"You didn't see her the other night, she needs a friend, she knows no one here, her friends are all in Colorado. I'd be gone as long as it takes to be at the funeral, 3 days max."

"You prepared to give up a slot on the team if it comes to it?" I wanted to gauge the depth of feeling and I got what I asked for when the words flew out of his mouth.

"As much as this place means to me, Ellie's a friend and she needs someone to stand by her. She refuses to tell the team what happened. She didn't even want to tell me, but I've worked it out, she got stuck with this job, she didn't ask for it, it's the least someone can do is to be there for her."

What shocked me most was the fact that he seemed to be saying he would let his place go, that was unlike the Jack O'Callahan of the past and I wondered if he was finally growing up. "I admire what your standing for, how do you think the team will take it, they're not allowed to go anywhere, what will it say to them if I let you go?"

"Right now, I don't give a damn, you saw how I played this morning, I may as well walk."

Okay, I got my answer, but something else bothered me, "... Do you think the team deserves to know?"

"Maybe, but that's not our call to make, Ellie was adamant she didn't want them to know. My guess is it will do a real number on Jimmy, His game's already off, she's scared what this might do to what's left of it. I guess, the others won't be easily fobbed off either."

He had confirmed my own thinking, no doubt word would get out at some point, but the news was not ours to share and he was probably right about Jimmy, his family were in a tight spot right now and there would be no telling what this would do to him. I thought for a moment. "Use the office, go give her a call. Let me know when the funeral is, I'll give you 3 days, but when you come back I want to see changes in your game."

"You got it coach, ... thanks." He smiled briefly before heading towards the locker room.

I called after him, letting him know I wasn't only doing this for him. "OC, ... I'm sending you to represent the team." He nodded and ambled away.

* * *

_I would love to hear your comments ..._


	5. Supporters

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything to do with the movie or the real story, I'm just celebrating their achievement in my own way._

_**AN**__: Hi, Thank you for everyone reading and reviewing. _

_Is anyone else having problems with email notificaitons? I haven't received any for the last chapter._

**Chapter 5 - Supporters**

**Jimmy**

It had been nearly a week since Ellie had left and the coaches were pretty quiet on how she was, other than to confirm that she had been feeling a bit better and was going to visit family for a few days before coming back, just to be sure that whatever she'd been sick with wasn't going to affect the team. I still didn't buy the story and although OC and I had hardly talked I know he'd learnt something more. A couple of times I'd tried to ask him, but he always found something else to do and the black mood he'd been in wasn't worth antagonising him. I figured I'd talk to Ell when she got back.

A number of us were in the lounge watching TV. The commercials came on between the game the guys were watching. OC was sitting at the back of the group. He seemed lost in his own thoughts the book in front of him more of a prop that an object of actual interest.

The news update came on and I looked up half expecting to hear about the latest gas prices or something else cold war related, but they led with the story about the plane that had crashed the week before, something about the story drew my interest and I kept watching as the newscaster began speaking.

"NTSB agents have finally named the pilots of the Gulfstream II which crashed in the Rockies 6 days ago. Alexander Jensen, the 54 year old owner and CEO of Jensen Aviation and Captain Bob McKinney were on a local flight when the plane crashed after being struck by lightning. A full report will not be issued for several months, but initial conclusions have ruled it a tragic accident. Jensen was an accomplished pilot in several aircraft and often flew himself to meetings around the country. He is survived by his wife and three children. His son Cameron, named earlier this year as Vice President, has already been appointed to succeed his father and will take over the company reins after the family funeral on Friday. His daughter, Emilia, avoided reporters earlier today as she visited the company offices with her brothers. It is not clear whether she will remain as part of the family firm or return to her post with the USOC preparing teams for Lake Placid. Scott, Jensen's youngest son, himself an aspiring athlete is still in college. Captain McKinney's family have declined to release any further information."

Listening to the report and watching the pictures of the family arriving at the company office, I had a sense of déjà vu, I felt sick; silence had descended over the room. Most of us recognised the female red-head on screen, even from the distance the cameras were, we looked over at OC, "Emilia Jensen? ... Ellie?" Muttered Mac glaring at him. He didn't answer.

"What do you know OC?" I demanded, my stomach in knots at the thought of Ellie facing the same nightmare I was, I felt the tears rise, "Did you know that's why she left?" I yelled at him.

OC slowly looked around at all the faces now watching him. "Yeah, it's her father, ... She didn't want anyone to know, not even me. ... She made Craig swear not to tell us ... I guessed." He answered sombrely, I didn't wait around to hear anymore I needed to be alone. I walked out without saying anything else. I heard Rizzo call after me, but I just ignored him and shut myself in my room.

I know why she didn't want us to know, she was thinking if I knew it would affect my game, I just wish she had told us and we didn't find out like this, I don't know what felt worse, reliving my own pain or feeling her pain because I knew what she was going through. That's when I remembered one of the guys saying about the news report last week just before she disappeared. My stomach was churning, I wanted to call her, to tell her I knew, but I had no idea how to reach her. I dropped onto my bed and spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling, my mind full of the similarity of our situations. As I lay there I remembered the conversation we had after the team were selected, her words echoing in my head; _"I can't tell you that I know how you feel, because I don't, I'm close to my family and I miss them a lot being here. ... you have to take the opportunities as they come up, they may never come again, it's what my dad says, sometimes I think he's right."_ That was when it really hit me how close she was to her father; how much she relied on his advice and that she'd be hurting really bad. I wished there was something I could do to help make things better; I was so consumed with my thoughts I didn't even hear Jannie come in later.

**...**

**Jack**

Ellie looked up from the conversation she was having with a couple of people, then excused herself and started walking towards me, well us, Jimmy was skulking behind me, he'd insisted on coming too after hearing Herb was letting me go. Not that he had much choice to say no when all the boys ganged up on him before practice the next day. I watched as she made her way past people offering her their condolences. She was looking tired, her skin still pale and washed out, but at least her eyes didn't look like they had the last time I saw her. She looked lost, fragile even and I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and make everything alright, but that wasn't going to happen. She seemed surprised to see us, although I'm not sure why, I'd told her I was coming, and being Ellie she'd been more concerned with me missing practice than wanting to have us attend the funeral.

"Jack. ... Thanks for coming." She stood uneasily before me and I instinctively reached out and hugged her; wrapping my arms around her slender waist I felt her bury her head in my shoulder and she seemed to let out a deep sigh. I hugged her tighter for an instant, trying to let her know without words that I was here for her before letting her go.

"Ellie. How are you doing?" I asked, aware that she was looking at me.

"I'm OK. It's nearly time, I need to check on Mom, make yourself at home." I knew from all the people in the house that there wouldn't be much time we could be together, but at least she knew I was there. She started to move around me and finally noticed Jimmy. I saw the tears pool in her eyes and turned to see the look mirrored in his. "Jimmy? ... What are you doing here?" Her voice was firmer than I expected as she rested her hand on his chest, nervously fingering his tie.

He looked at her and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. "Ellie, I'm so sorry."

She pulled back fighting the tears. "You shouldn't be here, either of you, what about practice?"

She glanced between us waiting for an explanation. I guess it was her way of keeping the tears at bay.

"Herb gave us a few days, we flew in last night. We're here to represent the team." I answered.

"You didn't have to." She was clearly uneasy with our presence, I wondered why but decided to ask another time.

"We wanted to." Jimmy answered, his voice trembling with emotion. "I know what it's like." At that moment I felt for both of them, I couldn't imagine what she was going through, but he knew, he'd lived it already, he was still living with it and right now he understood, probably better than anyone else in the room.

"I know you do, which is why I didn't want you to know. ... Are you sure you can do this?" I knew what she was asking as well as he did, I was surprised he'd even offered to come, but when he couldn't answer we all knew that it was bringing back his worst nightmare. "You shouldn't be here, either of you," she whispered, "but thank you." She glanced at me and walked away.

At the funeral Ellie's older brother fussed over their mother while her younger one stood by to help, Ellie encouraged it leaving herself to watch over everything else. I don't know how he did it, but once we left the house apart from the ride to and from the cemetery Jimmy had never left her side. I don't know if it was because we were there or something else, but I barely saw her shed a tear, not the way I expected anyhow, perhaps she had cried herself out in the last couple of weeks, but something about the quiet determination told me this was set to haunt her for a while.

Finally, back at her parent's house, she'd persuaded us that she was okay to mingle with their guests until nearly everyone left. I know even though we weren't with her, we were both watching her. With nearly everyone gone we should have been making our way out too, but neither of us made any effort to start the process.

**...**

**Ellie**

I know the boys had been watching me as I passed among our guests, but as things quietened down I needed some time alone, so I slipped out to the garden and sat on the steps down to the lawn. I was just staring over the flowerbeds when I sensed someone sit next to me and wrap something around my shoulders. I shivered, not realising how cold it was getting, the sky was dark and a breeze wafted around us, the blanket slipped, he eased it back and kept his arm around me to hold it in place. I didn't have to see him to know it was Jimmy who'd joined me.

"Everyone's almost gone. ... You've done well today. I don't remember doing so good." His voice was melancholy.

I already knew what a sacrifice it had been for him, but I had to ask, "... Why did you put yourself through this? ... You've got enough going on with your family without worrying about me."

"Ellie, ... I'm probably the only one of the guys who knows what this means. ... You've been there for me the last couple of weeks, ... I wanted to be here."

"but-"

"Shh, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere tonight and when you come back I'll be waiting for you." He tightened his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer. Normally I would have moved by now, extracted myself from being this close to someone, but I had no energy for one thing and for another it was comforting.

It didn't distract me though, I was just as worried about what my situation would do to his game, "... You should be concentrating on your game, not on me. ... I mean it Jim, you've got enough to worry about without going out of your way for me."

I finally looked up at him for the first time since he sat down, his jaw was set firm. "I'm fine. I just want you to know I'm there for you. We all are."

"Thanks Jimmy." I had the feeling that he was holding out on me, but sensed I wouldn't get anywhere right now, I was exhausted, I sighed heavily and let my head drop against his shoulder, unable to even think clearly. He made no attempt to move and we just sat in silence.

"Emilia, Ted and Marsha are leaving, they wanted to see you." Cameron's voice echoed from the doorway. His crisp tone demanding my attention. I was still tired, I wanted to stay here forever.

"OK. I'll be there soon."

"Now sis, they're waiting to go. It's time you greeted our guests, you've been out here for an hour." There he went with the disapproving tone again, so not wanting to cause a scene I pushed myself to my feet and turned to the house, seeing Cameron go back inside I stopped and turned back to Jimmy who was also now standing, with the light from the doorway I saw the tears in his eyes, I didn't want him to be sad, to remember what he had lost. I didn't think about what I did next, I just reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, now get out of here and go grab a few beers with OC."

He seemed hesitant, like he didn't want to leave me, but I needed to let him break free, he needed to get away from the atmosphere of death which surrounded us, he needed to start thinking about going back to the team. "I'm fine Jim, you've been here all day for me, I know this has been just as hard on you, take some time out before you go back to Lake Placid."

"You gonna be OK?"

"I've got a few things to deal with here but I'll be back in a week or two, but right now I gotta go." If I had any choice I would be heading out with them, but there would be no option of that tonight, I needed to stay close by for Mom. I finally turned up the steps and headed into the house to start saying my goodnights to those who remained.

**...**

**Mac**

We'd been at Lake Placid for nearly the whole of August, OC and Jimmy had been to see Ellie and attend her father's funeral a week ago, but so far there was little sign she was coming back, but we'd not had much time to think about her since Herb was running us through constant drills; we were either on the ice or cooped up in a stuffy room with the blinds closed watching old movie footage of our future opponents, particularly the Soviets. The news of the Cold War wasn't encouraging and gas prices were still rising, but no one talked about that. We ate, slept and drilled teamwork, skating and passing the puck.

There were still the national rivalries, but some were breaking down quicker than others. Since meeting Rizzo at the festival in Colorado we had started to become friends and he was mixing with the Minnesota guys that I'd been playing with for years. Jimmy was a loner opting not to mix with us all the time, talk was that he was still suffering from his mom's death and with what just happened to Ellie he seemed to have taken a back step. OC and I on the other hand hardly spoke, at least nearly busting my nose our first day on the ice here seemed to have made him more tolerant. We'd been on the ice for hours when Herb suddenly called a halt to practice and announced we could have the night off. No explanation, just his usual, "be here at 8am and bring your game," attitude. I didn't hear anyone complain as we hit the showers.

When we arrived back at the motel things looked rather different to when we had left it that morning, the lounge had been transformed into a makeshift gallery. I couldn't avoid seeing the life-size picture of me with a bloody nose, the rest of the guys were gasping and gawking, looking for their own photos around me. The memory of OC's fist colliding with my face made me wince as I now tried to avoid looking at the picture.

"Are these Ellie's photos?" Rammer asked, staring open mouthed at the large pictures which stared back at us from the numerous easels which had been erected. Some boards had group shots, a lot had obviously been taken when we weren't aware of it, but she seemed to capture some good images.

I caught OC and Jimmy checking out their pictures briefly before heading towards the office.

From where I stopped to stow my gear I heard Jimmy call out for her as he opened the door.

"Ellie, you in here?" Glancing over my shoulder I could see the room was empty, there wasn't even a sign that she had been there.

"She's not here," OC commented unnecessarily, "maybe that has nothing to do with her," he added tipping his head in the direction of the lounge where the players were still admiring the photos.

"She's here." I heard Jimmy answer firmly. "She just doesn't want to face everyone. I can't say I blame her."

"Think we should find her?" OC asked, receiving a shrug from Jimmy in return.

"Hey guys you seen the pictures, they're awesome." Magic joined them, slapping them both on the back as they stood in the doorway to the office.

"Yeah," mumbled Jimmy before I saw him walk away, leaving the others standing in the doorway.

I felt kind of sorry for him, I know him and OC had gotten close to Ellie and if she was back it was going to make life a little more stressful for everyone. I liked Ellie, but I hadn't got to know her well but I know a lot of the guys were struggling with her ice cold demeanour. I don't think it was intentional, I just think she took a while to get to know people.

**...**

**Jimmy**

I used Magic's interruption to escape the chaos downstairs and headed for the third floor, I found her with the door open sitting on the floor of her room, various papers spread out around her; I tapped lightly on the doorframe and drew her attention. She looked up, her eyes were red and she looked like she was about to pass out. I took a couple of steps into the room and pushed the door closed then sat on the floor near her. I didn't speak, I didn't know what to say to her, she seemed grateful for the silence as she glanced at the door as if wondering who else might show up.

"I think you're good for now, Jack's talking to Mark Johnson." I answered her unasked question, then she turned her attention back to the papers around her.

I sat watching her as she spent a couple of minutes sorting and shuffling them, eventually she pushed herself off the floor and placed the stack of paper on the desk in the corner of her room. One single sheet was left crumpled on the floor, I reached out and picked it up and held it out, "you missed one." I offered, thinking she had forgotten it.

At first she never moved, and I caught sight of the signature at the bottom of the page, she hadn't forgotten, it just didn't belong with the other stuff; the paper was wet in places, obviously from her tears. I didn't say anything, I just waited until she was ready to make the first move.

Her hand shook as she reached out and took it from me then proceeded to stare at it for a minute, "It's the last thing he sent me, he wrote it before he got on that plane." She closed her eyes fighting back the tears.

I know several letters had arrived here during her absence, this had obviously been among them, I stood up and eased the letter from her and lay it on the desk next to the stack of papers at the same time as taking her arm and drawing her closer, wrapping both arms around her and guiding her head to my chest.

"We'll get through this together," I whispered. Everyone knows that it's been a big deal for me losing my Mom, that I'm in the Olympics for her, but for Ellie it seemed the one person who gave her confidence and courage had left her all alone. I hoped just a simple hug would help, let her know she wasn't alone. Except it wasn't so simple, I felt her start to shake, in seconds she was letting everything out as her grief engulfed her. My own grief at that moment was set aside as I tightened my arms around her and let her cry as we stood in the middle of her room.

**...**

**Rizzo**

It was dark when Jimmy entered the kitchen, finding me and a couple of others preparing dinner.

"Hey Jim, where d'you disappear, you see Ellie's pictures?" one of them asked, I looked around and noted his dark, sombre expression.

"Yeah, she did good." He was looking rough and sounded exhausted.

"You ok?" I asked, still at this point unaware that Ellie was back and that is where he had been for the last two hours.

"I'll be fine, Rizzo, can you serve an extra plate for Ellie, I'll take it up to her."

"She's back?" I asked, watching him lean heavily against the wall by the door.

"This morning,"

"I take it you've seen her, how's she doing?" I tried to give him an understanding look.

"Not good, she needs to get back to work, but she doesn't want to see anyone." Jimmy finally eased himself tiredly onto one of the chairs.

"Tell her we'll be here when she's ready, ... is there anything we can do to help?"

Jimmy ran his hand through his hair, I knew this had to be really tough on him, Ellie was bringing everything back, he just wanted to shut everything out, but at the same time he knew he was the only one who really understood what she was feeling and he wasn't going to leave her to handle everything alone. "I don't even know what I can do," he answered miserably.

The only other player I knew of that could understand was Ken Morrow, but there's something about Mom's and sons and Fathers and daughters, besides, Ken had other things on his mind at the moment with his imminent wedding to fiancé Barbara, in a few days he'd be heading out to get hitched before we all took off for the start of our exhibition games.

The other guys who had been present, had gradually made themselves scarce leaving just me and Jimmy. "Jimmy right now you know what she's going through, most of us don't have a clue, but this isn't just for you to fix, it's gonna take time for both of you, you're still dealing with your mom, you're going to need your own space. She's been one of your biggest supporters since we got here." Even though we'd been friends a while I wasn't sure how he would take my next words, "Have you considered that maybe she needs to deal with this on her own?"

"You didn't just spend the last 2 hours with her," he shot back, "at least when my mom died we were together, she's not got family around, she doesn't exactly get along with her older brother, somebody needs to be there for her and she hasn't really got to know many of the guys."

"Jim, are you sure you can handle what she's going through while dealing with your mom and the Olympics?" I questioned as gently as I could, easing myself into a chair on the opposite side of the table.

Jimmy stared at the table, for several minutes. "She just spent the last 2 hours crying and you expect me to just walk away?"

"You don't have to do this alone either, OC and I will look out for her for a bit, why don't you take a walk or something and get some air." I tried to be reassuring, he needed a break and I hoped he would take one, even if only for a little while.

"Maybe I'll go for a run," he answered pushing himself up from the table. "You'll make sure the guys don't harass her?"

"I promise," Jimmy left the room and I pushed myself up and turned my attention to the food and gradually the guys drifted back in. I served up 2 plates of food then placed the dishes on the table, "help yourselves guys, I'm gonna take this to Ellie, she's staying in her room tonight." I informed them.

OC walked in and saw me with a tray and the plates of food, adding drinks and cutlery. "Hey Riz, you seen Jimmy or Ellie?"

"Jimmy went for a run, Ellie's still upstairs, I'm going to take this up to her and see she's okay," I answered giving OC a look that dared him to argue. "You get some food, and we'll talk after."

OC nodded and took one of the empty chairs. "So Riz, what's going on?" Silk asked as he started serving food, half looking at me as I picked up the tray.

"Ellie's pretty upset, Jimmy's tried talking to her, we should give them both some space tonight, don't crowd them, let them come to us when they're ready." I suggested, casting a final look over the tray I had prepared.

"Will you tell her we're here for her if she wants anything." Magic added as I lifted the tray and headed for the door.

_

* * *

_

**AN**: You didn't really think Ellie could keep news like that a secret, did you?


	6. Running Away

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything to do with the movie or the real story, I'm just celebrating their achievement in my own way._

_**AN**__: Hi, Thank you for reading and reviewing. _

**Chapter 6 – Running Away**

**Ellie**

I had finally dragged myself out of my room, I don't know what I was planning to do, but I couldn't stand being alone staring at the same 4 walls anymore. I had made it as far as the stairs when approaching footsteps made me stop. I squashed myself back against the wall, waiting for the inevitable, my heart pounding, wondering who was coming. I was certain it was just one person from the sound, but I really didn't want to run into anyone I barely knew, I know it sounded stupid when the truth was I barely knew anyone on the team, but then we'd only been together for a week before I'd had to leave. I was relieved when it was Rizzo who looked up at me, a tray of food in his hands. Neither of us spoke until he had reached the top of the stairs and he was at my eye level.

"Hey, don't worry about going down tonight if you don't want to, I brought dinner for you, it's not much, but it might help you feel a little better." He said raising the tray a little, "If you'd like company, I brought mine, but if you'd prefer to be alone I can go."

"... Where's Jimmy?" I asked, I'd known he was pretty wound up when he left me, so I was worried.

"He's gone for a run," Riz answered quietly.

"You talked to him?" I had to ask, I figured he'd need someone to talk to and Rizzo seemed to fit that bill for a lot of the guys.

"Let's take this someplace other than the stairs and you can eat while it's still warm." He suggested and it struck me that we were standing in the hall with the food getting cold.

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of a stupid place to be." I managed a weak smile as I pushed away from the wall and lead him to my room. Once inside with the door closed, he set the tray down on one end of the desk before handing me a plate as I scooted up my bed to lean against the headboard. He took the chair at my desk and we sat in silence for some time as we started to eat.

"I like the pictures, that what you're sending to the AHA and USOC?" He asked, I guessed he wanted to keep conversation neutral and after all I had kind of left them with something to talk about with all the photos I'd spent the day preparing.

"Already did, I've lived in the darkroom the last few days and sent a whole bunch of stuff yesterday, what you saw downstairs is everything I took since you started training."

"Mac's bloody nose looks gross, you do some fancy editing to it?" He asked referring to the almost life size portrait with the player's face covered in blood.

I looked up from the plate of food I was picking at, "not a thing, that's exactly how Jack left him that first day, ... think Mac'll hate me for it?" I asked, wishing I'd decided to leave that one out of the display after all. Of all the pictures, that was the one I'd agonised over the most, but at the same time it was the one that had the biggest impact.

"Maybe for a little while, but it's a fact that hockey's a tough game, he doesn't need to say he got it in a punch up, could've got caught with a puck. ... From what I heard they're all pretty impressed." I ducked my head, letting my hair fall over my face. "Ellie, you're doing a great job, I know you're finding it hard fitting in, but you're doing good," I heard him set down his fork and cross the room removing the almost empty plate from my lap and setting it on the floor; I stared at my feet stretched out before me. I felt the bed dip as he sat on the edge, when I still didn't look up he rested his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. "Don't sell yourself short, Ell, you've taken some great shots. Enjoy what you're doing, you're good at it, we've got a long way to go to the Olympics, we can do it together." I felt the heat rise in my face at the praise he was lavishing on me and desperately tried to come up with something to say.

"You know you're good at what you do too. The boys need you to motivate them, they look up to you."

Rizzo chuckled and shook his head, removing his hand from my face, so much for intelligent conversation. Suppressing the thought of having two young men in my room alone it took my mind back to watching Jimmy leave earlier, I breathed deeply, preparing myself for the question on my mind. "Riz, Jimmy's okay isn't he?"

He nodded, "He's gone for a run, he'll be fine, ... what worries me is how you're doing?" he took my hand in his as he spoke, now we got down to me again.

I shrugged, tears pooling in my eyes and trickling down my face, "I thought I was okay to come back. Now, I don't know."

Riz gently brushed his knuckle across my cheek removing the tears, "hey, it's ok, take your time, no one expects you to pick up everything straight away. The guys are right behind you, just like they are with Jimmy, you need anything at all you just need to ask and anyone of them will be there. Just take it one step at a time."

"Thanks Riz." I choked, feeling like the floodgates were about to open again, I had barely cried since the accident, but now, away from home and back with the team I didn't seem to be able to stop.

"Come here," he stood up and tugged me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a big bear hug. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on you know where I am." He whispered as I tentatively returned the hug and buried my head in his shoulder. His hand began rubbing my back, slowly working circles, helping to calm me. "Do you feel like going to get some coffee? Give you something other than these four walls to look at?" He murmured in my ear.

I broke away from him and stepped back, "I'd like to, I just don't feel up to seeing everyone tonight, I don't think I'll-" I began to babble, only to have him close the gap I'd just created, but this time he didn't touch me, I wanted to say yes, to get out of my room, but the thought of seeing all the boys terrified me more, he must have know what I was going to say he just smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll just walk straight past everyone, I know this place in town and it should be quiet now."

I never stopped to think how successful we'd be at walking out without anyone saying anything, but right then I needed to be out of my room and I would have believed anything he said. "... Alright, give me five minutes to change?"

"Sure, I'll go grab my wallet and take these dishes downstairs. I'll see you-"

"Riz, I know this sounds crazy, but could you come back, ... I just don't want to talk to anyone else right now." I know it sounded stupid, even more so when I pleaded for him to come and get me, but I was terrified of facing the team.

"Sure, I'll be waiting outside when you're ready." A moment later he had gathered the dirty dishes and gone.

True to his word though when I opened my door 10 minutes later he was standing in the hallway waiting. I also don't know how he'd done it, but the guys were nowhere in sight when we walked out.

Coffee was actually a pretty quiet affair, but it was good to be out and I was grateful he didn't insist on talking all the time. However he did tell me about this girl he'd been seeing in Boston and how he hoped she'd be able to come visit him sometime. Even though we worked out he was a couple of years older than me I figured he reminded me a lot of my younger brother, and I was looking forward to having someone I could talk to when I needed to. I know the guys on the team already turned to him for stuff, so I decided to offer him a friendly ear too when things got too much.

It was clear the lounge was buzzing when we walked in the door, he must have sensed me stop because he did too and turned back to me.

"Don't worry, we're gonna walk straight through and I'm gonna go with you to your room. ... okay?" He linked his fingers in mine and waited for me to acknowledge that I was ready.

**...**

**Mac**

A few days later the boys drifted into breakfast, the main absentees once again were Jimmy and Ellie. Jimmy frequently ate breakfast alone in his room, the only time for him to have to himself; with such a full on programme the rest of the day was spent together as a team, we had practice and training all day and it had been established early on that everyone ate together in the evening on weekdays before any other sessions we had. The morning was the only really quiet time any of us seemed to get.

Ellie on the other hand had kept mostly to herself, she barely mixed with anyone and it was like when we had first arrived. At the rink she shut herself in the office and at the motel she was either in the office or in her room. She usually ate before we returned from the rink, and so kept out of our way.

"Hey guys, message from Ellie, she wants all our passports this morning, so take them with you." OC announced breezing into the kitchen and taking a seat at the large table.

"Is she still avoiding us?" Rammer asked, "we haven't seen her since she got back."

"She's busy catching up, the passport stuff should have been sorted last week or we could be missing the European tour." He replied, exchanging a glance with Rizzo our main go to guy.

"We're not gonna bite," Pav answered reaching for a few slices of the toast that Rizzo had just put down.

"Just give her some room guys, she can't avoid us forever, Rizzo and OC can tell her that we're here; ... from what I know she was really close to her Dad and this wasn't something she could prepare for. It's gonna take time," Magic added.

"She's also under a lot of pressure from her brother to go home and support their mother. It seems he's taken the new role as head of the family a little overzealously." OC informed them. "Every time he calls he sets her back."

I'd mainly been listening to the chatter, but decided at this point to weigh in with my two cents worth, "Maybe we do something about that, he calls her here every evening, it's simple, one of us usually answers, we just tell him she's in a meeting, it'll give her a chance to call him back on her own terms." I suggested standing from the table and depositing my dishes in the sink. "I'm gonna grab my gear while you all finish, then I'll wash." I walked out as everyone eyed each other in silence.

"We have to do something for her and Jimmy, he's been worse since she got back, if we can't get his game up Herb's gonna cut him for sure." Silky announced.

"That's a tough one." Rizzo sighed. It was the last thing I heard as I walked out of earshot.

**...**

**Jimmy**

Ellie was about to leave the ice when she must have heard the clatter of my sticks against the boards and the sound of my skates hitting the ice. She looked around to see me heading towards her across the ice.

"Hey, you don't have to leave on my account." I told her, the ice was big enough for both of us to get a little time in.

"I'm not, I've done what I wanted, I've got a stack of papers waiting for me to organise and besides if you're here the rest won't be far behind."

"They'll be a while yet, they hadn't even started breakfast when I left." I'd figured out that she was always out of the hotel before anyone else in the mornings and with nowhere else to go she had to be here, this morning I decided to follow her.

"You ever play?" I asked waving a couple of sticks at her, anything to get her talking again, the last few days we'd barely seen each other and she had withdrawn a lot from where she was at before the accident.

"Nah, brothers did, I was a complete basket case when it came to sport. I did make the girls traditional hockey team in high school for one game, only because the school we played were so hopeless they wanted it to be a fair match, we still slaughtered them 10-3,"

"So you have a few moves?" I grinned, hoping she would take the bait and at least give me something of a smile. "Same principle here, you need to get the puck into the other team's net, main difference is the court and that you're on skates. ... Think you could shoot a few pucks at me?"

She shrugged. "I'm probably no good."

"Trust me right now anything is good, my game's all over the place, it wasn't great before now it's getting worse." I looked around the ice, feeling a frown appear, I didn't want her to feel any more guilty than she did about my game, I wanted her help to fix it, not that I had any clue how she could. "I've got to do something or Herb's kicking me out for sure."

"I'm sorry Jimmy, I never wanted this. You deserve this chance, I don't want to stop you from achieving your goal."

"It's not your fault." I had this knack at the moment of saying the wrong thing to her and sending her on another guilt trip. I needed a way of making her understand this was out of her control.

"But if I wasn't so messed up over my Dad-" She paused, tears forming in her eyes, "All this stuff is making it harder for you, it's bringing up stuff you shouldn't be dealing with right now. ... Maybe I should go." She turned away and stepped off the ice. I seized her hand and stopped her.

"Ellie, I'll see you later." She shook her head.

"I don't think so, I'm not doing any good here, it'll be better for you all if I go, ... Cameron wants me to go home, keep an eye on Mom and Scott while he jets around the world picking up the business. Maybe he's right, I need to take some time and sort out a proper career."

I stepped off the ice with her, "Nah, that's not the answer, you've got a great opportunity here with your photography, who wanted you to pursue that?"

"... Dad."

"Just like my mom wanted this for me. Don't go Ellie, it's not easy, but think of what you could achieve, I've got the Olympics and then Atlanta, just think of that gallery you'll be opening one day. If you go home will you get to do that?"

"Probably not." She whispered tears trickling down her cheeks, I grazed my hand across her face, wiping them away.

"What has your mom said?" I asked, my fingers still wrapped around hers, holding her close.

"She's finding it hard with Scott about to go back to college, but she's determined that we live our own lives, she's talking about coming to visit in the autumn for a few weeks after seeing Scott settled in Chicago."

"Then stay, ... you can do this." I had no idea if she could, but at that moment she needed something to believe in and I was going to give it to her.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do, Ellie, you're strong, just get out there and show everyone how strong. I know it'll be hard, but we can do it together." Maybe if she could pick everything up it would help me and the other way around. I was damn sure I was gonna try.

"Promise?"

"I promise." I squeezed her hand slightly as I answered hoping to convey how serious I was.

"Okay, now I'm going to make you a promise, ... you thought Herb was tough, you let your game slip anymore and you'll find out how tough I can really be." She answered tugging on my hand.

"I like the sound of that." It was just what I wanted to hear from her.

**...**

**Jack**

The door to the locker room swung open and ricocheted off the wall with the force behind it, causing most of us to look up. Ellie marched into the middle of the room and stopped, fixing her eyes on mine, she took us all by surprise.

"O'Callahan, Silk, Cox, Ramsey, McClanahan, Pavelich, I believe you were told to bring me your passports, I want them on my desk by the end of today or you'll be missing the European Tour. Get your act in gear guys," She snapped angrily at the assembled group, tossing the list onto the table as a few of the guys smiled smugly, they were ones whose documents were satisfactory, the rest just sat looking stunned as she ranted, no one daring to speak. It was the first time she had encountered everyone together since her return and the first time ever that she had stood up to us, it even made me take notice. I caught an admiring grin from Jimmy, but it was merely a flicker as the fire she had entered with suddenly deserted her with everyone staring back at her. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a few seconds before spinning around and practically running out.

A few muffled utterances followed her before someone spoke up. "She barks," chuckled Bah, watching the door swing behind her.

"Do you guys think she might have a point?" Rizzo asked, "It was a simple request and you Jack, you should have paid more attention to getting your passport in than checking up on everyone else."

"Come on Riz it's no big deal," I scoffed, after all the tour wasn't for a few more weeks.

"It is," Jimmy and Magic chorused.

"Fine I'll hand it in tonight," I snapped.

"I still don't get why we have to go to Europe, we can play teams here for practice." Bah groaned.

"Didn't you just hear her, she said a European Tour, that means national teams," Rizzo answered.

"That's right gentlemen," Herb spoke as he stepped into the middle of the room, "You think we can make it to the Olympic games without pitting ourselves against some of our potential opponents? Think again. In 2 weeks we will be playing some of the top teams in Europe, teams that are already playing at levels you haven't even dreamt of yet. That is our challenge and one which I will make damn sure you will be ready to meet come February, but remember as far as they're concerned you're still a bunch of college kids having fun with a puck. Coach Patrick and Ellie are already working up a schedule of matches for us to play in the next 6 months, here and across the Atlantic, a schedule that will depend on us being ready in every way to meet the challenge and that starts right now, she asks you for anything you give it to her, because if you don't and you miss out on one game it makes my job real easy about who to send home. ... Everyone on the ice in 15 minutes." Not waiting for any questions he walked out.

A subdued team set about getting ready for practice.

**...**

**Ellie**

He must have followed me out of the locker room, because he turned up already in full gear as I sat shaking in the press box.

"Ell, you okay?"

I half turned and looked at him before turning around again. "You should be down there getting ready." I waved at the ice.

"You're avoiding the question." I wasn't about to answer it when I knew he was going into practice, if I told him the truth then he'd have a disastrous practice while he fretted over what was going on with me. He didn't need that and I was determined to hold out this time.

"So what if I am? ... Jimmy you have to stop worrying about me all the time."

"What if I like worrying?"

I turned to him a half smile creeping across my face, "No one likes worrying, besides it's not good for you." He could so easily change my mind about things with those looks he gave me.

"Why d'you run?" He asked, I figured he'd know the answer without me telling him, but I wasn't ready to give in this time, standing in that moment in the locker room with guys beginning to change I'd made my decision and this time he wasn't going to stop me.

"I didn't, I said what I needed and left."

"... You know you had the whole team there gaping like some alien had appeared in front of them."

"They just made me so mad, I mean how hard is it to hand in a passport?" I sighed, frustrated that they were all so blasé about the trip.

"You've got every right to be mad at them, it's stopping you from doing your job." Oh no, he wasn't turning this back on me again, he was able to do that too easily, but now I was ready for it.

"And I'm stopping you from doing yours, you should be down there not up here with me, ... you can't expect to fix my problems, I have to deal with my demons, right now I'm dragging you down and everyone else who's trying to help. ... I wasn't going to say anything but you deserve more than a note stuck under the door- "

"Ellie-"

"No Jim I've got to say this, ... I- I'm leaving," I turned away staring at the ice, players starting to gather ready for practice.

"I thought we agreed, ... we were going to do this together." He wasn't happy, I shrugged, this was for the best in the long term. "So that's it? You're running again?"

"I'm not running, I'm doing what's best for this team." I heard him shuffle and felt his hand on my arm as he turned me to face him.

"What's best for this team is to have a friend, so what if she's also the team photographer and office manager. We need you Ell," He answered seriously.

"No you don't, anyone can pick up the job," There was a lot more I wanted to say, but I didn't have the nerve to say it out loud. I could feel myself shaking as his eyes bore into mine, "I've got stuff to do," I finished and tried to step around him. He stretch out his arm as I passed and wrapped it around my waist, stopping me in my tracks.

"Don't go, ... Let's talk about it later."

"I can't, I just- I can't stay." I backed away from his arm and dodged it to get to the door. I made it almost to my office before he caught up to me, his gear obviously slowing him down.

"Ellie,"

I finally stopped and turned around, "I'm sorry Jimmy I just can't do this, it's too hard."

I knew he'd seen the tears I was desperately trying to hold back and I could tell he wanted to say something, but all he did was nod curtly and turned to the arena to join practice. I felt the tears trickle down my face as I snuck a look at him lining up between the pipes, I had really expected him to try harder to stop me.

* * *

_**Next chapter:** one of the players gets a visitor and find out if Ellie really leaves... _

_leave a review if you want an update before next weekend._


	7. Arrivals and Departures

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything to do with the movie or the real story, I'm just celebrating their achievement in my own way._

_**AN**__: Hi, Thank you for reading and reviewing. _

**Chapter 7 – Arrivals and Departures**

_**Gayle**_

I had finally arrived, it had been nearly a month since Bill and I had seen each other and I was about to surprise him. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to get to meet the team that was going with him to the Olympics, but first I needed a tour guide to find my way around. Luckily I found an office with a sign on the door with Ellie Jensen's name on it. Bill had said that Ellie was back even though he hadn't seen much of her.

I knocked on the door and waited for it to open. I guessed it was Ellie, after all she was the only woman around the all male entourage, that and the red eyes indicating she'd been crying. I'd heard that she'd lost her father recently and was having a tough time with everything, for a moment I was going to ask if she was alright, but then thought she might not appreciate it from a total stranger, so I stuck to why I was there.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm kind of lost, I'm trying to find my way to the rink."

"Can I help you with something?"

"I was told I could watch the practice."

"I'm sorry it's a closed session, they all are. Staff only." She must be used to the local girls trying to get near the players with the way she answered.

"Oh, well where can I wait for them to finish?" I wasn't about to abuse the system they had running so I just figured I'd hang out someplace and wait, I had a book to read so it wasn't a problem.

"There really isn't anywhere and they're likely to be at least a couple of hours, are you waiting for someone particular?"

I didn't expect her to know who I was and it suddenly dawned on I hadn't introduced myself.

"Bill," noticing the confused look on her face I continued, "Schneider, but you probably know him as Buzz, I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself, I'm Gayle." I held out my hand, Ellie shook it.

"Welcome, how long are you here for?"

"Just for the weekend this is a surprise, but when they move back to Minneapolis I'm going to be around, we've got an apartment near the U. You must be Ellie," I answered. "He's mentioned there was a girl around here helping out with stuff."

"General dogsbody I think that's the term."

I noticed the photos lining the walls of the office and began studying them. "Great pictures, who took them?" I asked, wishing I had talent like that, I assumed they were done by some top marketing firm.

"I did, they were mostly done the first few days we were here, I've only had the chance to develop them in the last week." I was surprised, but then I saw the camera gear lying on the desk; she'd done a good job.

I had my eyes fixed to one of Bill when I spoke again, "think I can get some copies? They're better than the ones I take of him."

"I'll arrange something. …. Why don't I take you up to watch for a bit,"

"I thought you said it wasn't allowed." I was surprised at the offer.

"Exceptions, I'm guessing you've only just arrived?"

"Yeah, I just dropped everything at the hotel … are any other wives or girlfriends here?" I already knew the answer, but wanted to get a little more about what was going on, find my feet as it were before meeting everyone.

"Not here, a lot of the guys are from Minnesota so I guess their girls are all still there; things are rather quiet around here. Rizzo, Mike Eruzione, has a girlfriend back in Boston, the rest I don't know, I haven't really got to know them."

"So where do you live?"

"I'm in the same block as the guys, down the road, I work out of an office there part of the time, but I'm actually leaving later,"

"You're leaving? I thought you were quite essential to keeping them all on track." That was definitely a surprise, the way Bill talked it sounded like she was doing pretty good.

Ellie shook her head. "Anyone can do this job, I just got offered it because I was working for the AHA at the time. ... So you want to see them practice?"

Ellie lead me through the maze of tunnels to the edge of the rink, the subject of her job now closed. She waited with me for a bit, pointing out who a lot of the guys were that I didn't know, then she took her leave and I waited out the practice sitting in the back row out of sight so I didn't cause any distractions.

I waited alone outside the locker room after practice, this had been a spur of the moment decision so I really hoped it would go down well.

Gradually the guys emerged in small groups, laughing and joking on their way out. I know from the looks I got that a few checked me out as they passed, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Sweetheart," one greeted catching sight of me waiting, "You're a sight for sore eyes, how about you and me-"

"Watch it OC, Ellie will be pissed if she sees you fraternising." Bah parried, having followed him out of the locker room.

"Ellie doesn't care what I do, it's not like we're attached at the hip or anything." OC scoffed grinning at me, I just stayed quiet and observed the banter. It was no different to the stuff I heard outside the college locker rooms, so I was kind of used to it.

"Yeah? Well you, Jimmy and Riz seem to be the only ones she'll speak to. What's wrong with the rest of us?"

"Knock it off Bah, she'll come around when she's ready," counselled Rizzo exiting the changing room and seeing OC leaning against the wall next to me. I glanced around the boys. "Hey, you waiting for someone?" the latest one greeted me, holding out his hand, "Mike Eruzione, commonly known as Rizzo."

"Hi, Gayle, I'm waiting for Buzzy, he still the last one to leave?" I asked, knowing his routine and that generally he and Mac were the last ones out.

"I'll give him a shout," Rizzo turned and headed back into the locker room. "Buzzy! Get your ass out here you got a visitor!"

"You and Buzz close?" OC asked still leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm his wife," I answered grinning at OC and watching his face change.

"Looks like you just struck out OC, maybe we should just head back to the motel, maybe you can find Ellie and get her to have lunch with you." Bah nudged him. It was clear some of the guys probably had a thing for Ellie, although I wondered if she returned the attention, which made me wonder for a moment if I should tell them. When I saw Jack's face soften at her name I knew he didn't know and I decided to play devil's advocate.

"Um, I'm not sure if I should say anything, but I don't think she'll be around, when we met earlier she said something about leaving later."

"Damn it!" cursed OC, banging his fist on the wall. "Jimmy said she was ready to run. ... Did she say where she was going?"

"…. No, but it didn't sound like she was planning on coming back." I confessed.

Jack sighed heavily, "I'm outta here, tell Riz and Jimmy I've gone to find her, try and talk to her."

"That a good idea?" Asked Bah, shaking his head, "after all she's not fitting in around here, she's been gone more than she's been here, maybe they'd do better with someone who can handle us."

"You're just jealous because she won't agree to sleep with you. … I'm going." OC grabbed the bag he had dropped and rushed away.

Bah looked at Gayle "If you weren't attached, you'd sleep with me wouldn't you?" He asked.

"Not without a good reason." I parried as the next group were disgorged through the locker room doors. I was used to the chat up lines the guys came out with, after all I'd been with Bill for nearly 6 years so very little would surprise me now.

"Hey Bah, what happened to OC?" Rizzo called over the chatter.

"Took off, something about stopping Ellie leaving." Bah called back, Rizzo shook his head and ducked back into the locker room.

A few minutes later I saw the door open again and Bill came out looking around, when he saw me he tossed his bag towards the wall and swept me up in a bear hug before planting a kiss on my lips. "Hey babe, what are you doing here?" He greeted, his arms locked around me, clearly surprised, so the guys hadn't let on who was waiting for him, I liked that.

"Thought I'd surprise you, I managed to get on the trip to New York for the conference next week, so took a few extra days and figured it would be good."

"Let's get out of here." He grinned, releasing one hand from my waist and reaching for his bag which he hoisted onto his shoulder.

_**...**_

_**Jack **_

I raced into the building and headed to the office, all signs of Ellie having been there were gone, I turned and raced up the stairs to her room, hammering on the door, "Ellie, it's Jack, let me in." I was greeted with silence.

I didn't think about what I was doing when I gripped the door handle and turned the knob, opening the door and calling out again. The room was empty, all her belongings were gone from around the room, the only sign anyone had been here was her trunk sitting in the middle of the floor. Laying on the bed was an envelope addressed to me and Rizzo.

I snatched the letter and raced downstairs; most of the guys were still in the hallway arriving back from practice. I pushed through them heading straight for Rizzo.

"She's gone Rizz. She's taken everything and gone." I snapped.

"She's barely had an hour, she can't have got far, but if she's really set on leaving we can't stop her. This whole thing with her dad has really gotten to her, maybe it's the right thing for her to do." Rizzo tried to counsel, but I wasn't ready to hear it.

"Who to do what?" asked Mark Johnson, joining the conversation.

"Ellie, she's left." Rizz answered.

Mark looked uneasy, "I knew she wasn't coping well with everything, but to just go without a word to anyone, especially you guys seems odd. That said, I probably understand why."

"You think you know her, you've barely spoken to her," I snapped at him.

"You seen her and Jimmy talk the last couple of days? Nine times out of 10 she walks away, he's one of the few who knows even remotely what she's going through and she's keeping her distance so his game doesn't go anymore to hell." Mark answered. "But if you think trying to find her and bringing her back is a good idea, I'm in."

"Thanks man. How about we split up, OC you and I take a drive over to Burlington and check the railway and airport, Magic you take the bus station here, maybe talk to Craig see what he knows." Rizz suggested.

"You got it." Magic agreed, after all it made sense, the only car we had between us was mine, I didn't wait to hear anything else and headed out to the car.

_**...**_

_**Mac**_

I walked through the sports centre and greeted a few of the locals I'd encountered on previous visits. The team were doing their own thing this afternoon, relishing the rare afternoon off. Taking a break from the stress of the rink I'd turned my attention to a different goal, chilling out on a tennis court. I favoured the one at the far end away from the main pavilion, but as I approached, a basket of tennis balls for the machine in hand I noticed I was out of luck, so I approached the court next door. What caught my attention though was the pace and ferocity with which the girl on court attacked every ball, finally stopping to open the gate to the court I was going to use I heard the tell tale sign of an empty machine. Looking over I saw her walk over to turn it off , starting to gather the scattered balls along the way. As she turned towards me I realised who she was. I left my gear by the gate and entered her court and began helping scoop up the tennis balls.

Finally joining her at the machine we reloaded it in silence. "Thanks," she mumbled, not looking at me.

"You're welcome, I hope you're not picturing giving me another bloody nose with those shots" I half chuckled, referring to the force she had been using to strike the ball.

"That all depends," she answered seriously.

"On what?" I pressed, watching her as she fidgeted with her necklace, her eyes fixed on the machine between us.

"On if you're stalking me, doing Jimmy's dirty work, trying to persuade me to stay."

"If it makes you feel any better Jimmy and Jannie are still at the rink doing some stuff, I came down here to chill out, I've been down a few times since we got here, gives me something else to think about for a while. I didn't know anyone else would be around." I hadn't even been back to the motel today so I hadn't heard anything about her leaving and for now I chose to ignore it.

"So this is where you've been disappearing to, you know half the guys think you have a girl stashed somewhere." So the gossip reached her, and for once she didn't seem nervous. If anything she was tired, exhausted even.

"That so?"

She shrugged, "I hear things."

"What about you Ellie? Where you been hiding the last week?" I asked, wondering how she was filling her time when she wasn't working.

"Working, ... When I've not been at the rink, I've been at the hotel going over stuff with Coach Patrick, or in the office burning the midnight oil making sure everything is filed away."

"What do you like doing when you're not working?" I pressed, it was the longest conversation we'd had and while she sounded confident, her body language gave away her unease. Her eyes were looking anywhere but at me and she still fiddled with her necklace.

"Reading, movies, travelling and of course my photography," she opened the gate and I couldn't let it pass without comment.

"Yeah, great photo by the way, I just wish you could have taken one without the bloody nose."

"Sorry, it was a fluke shot, I wasn't even sure if it would come out, but when I saw it I just knew that it would look good, show the drama of the game." For a moment a spark of something lit her eyes as she looked around.

"Thanks to OC." I sniggered.

"No one needs to know that, could've easily happened with a flying puck." She grinned weakly.

I nodded in agreement but she still wasn't looking at me. "Ellie, how about we push this machine aside and play a proper game?" That got her attention, she looked up, her blue eyes were pale and sad, somehow mixed with hesitation and anxiety, "Despite what you hear from OC I'm not actually that bad," I grinned.

"You seriously want to play a game with me?" She sounded shocked.

"Yeah, why not, we're both here and it's gotta be more interesting that pitting wits against a machine."

"What time is it?" She asked suddenly, I looked at my watch.

"3.15"

"Damn it!" she cursed, spinning around staring in the opposite direction. I waited a moment, but she seemed rooted to the spot.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" I walked around to face her and noticed the frown on her forehead and the tension in her body as she massaged her temples. "Ellie?"

Slowly she looked up at me, "I've missed my bus, ... I was leaving," she croaked, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Okay so you catch the next one, where you going anyway?" I asked, not questioning her decision to leave.

She looked confused for a moment, "I- I don't know, I just can't stay here and I can't go home."

"Then you got a problem. When's the next bus?" I asked, sticking with the practical problems.

"9.30, it'll get me to Buffalo."

"Alright then here's what I suggest, we play a couple of games then go grab a movie or something and you get that bus."

She shook her head, "I don't think I can, I hate travelling alone at night and by then OC and Jimmy will have staked out every possible escape route."

"So don't escape, ... there's plenty of places around with accommodation, why not hide out for a couple of days then make a break for it, I think we're getting the weekend off, I'll find a car and take you anywhere you want to go." I wasn't about to try and talk her into staying if she was that determined to leave, but I didn't want her to stress over it.

"You don't want me to stay?" She seemed surprised again, I guess Jimmy and OC had been really putting the pressure on.

"Don't make any difference to me, or most of the guys, we're here for the chance to skate at the Olympics, you have to decide if doing what you are makes you happy, if not then get out and find something else." She had to do what was right for her, I wasn't gonna hold it against her.

"... That's what makes this so hard, I like the job, it's a great opportunity for my photography, but-" So she liked the job, but couldn't say what else was on her mind I watched as she seemed to grapple with her next words while staring around the court.

"you don't like us." I finished for her.

"No, ... I just don't know you, I'm not good in crowds." I noted the uncertain look in her eyes again and my mind went back to the day we first arrived, watching her pull a laden trunk across the room.

"I'm sorry if we freaked you out when we arrived, we were just all pretty excited to be here you know."

"I get that now, but then-" she paused a flush of colour graced her cheeks and I smiled.

"We were a bit much?" I chuckled. "You'd get used to us if you were to stick around, and you're a damn sight prettier than the guys, so they'll get a little overzealous at times, but a lot of them have girlfriends, so you won't be on your own all the time. Gayle and Buzzy have a place near the U and will she'll still be living there, Morrow's getting married right before Europe and I can't see them wanting to be apart until Lake Placid."

"I know this is a once in a lifetime opportunity but-" She stopped, her body stiffened, I stared at her, thankful that my sunglasses hid my own eyes.

"but you're scared, ... I'll let you into a secret, we all are, Herb still has 6 players to lose, apart from 2 or 3 anyone of us can be sent packing anytime, including me. He's not here to play favourites, us boys from the U are just as much a target as the rest. He's got something to prove and nothing will stop him." I waited as she slowly raised her head to look at me.

"You're scared?"

"You bet, ... coming out here after practice helps me wind down, so how about it? Shall we play?"

"Seems I've got nowhere else to be right now," she shrugged. "I'm not that good though."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be gentle." I smiled,

"You sure I'm not messing up your alone time?" She pressed.

"You can do that anytime. Come on let's get this outta the way." I gestured to the ball machine and we both manoeuvred it to the end of the court before I went to the gate and retrieved my racket and the basket of balls.

_**...**_

_**Magic **_

I was back to our digs first, Rizzo and OC would be gone for another hour or so. Jimmy and Jannie had just made it back from their extra practice and were stashing their gear in one of the rooms we were using for storage.

"Hey guys, how was practice?" I asked.

"Tough, I'm going dizzy with all that hand eye co-ordination stuff Herb has us doing," Jannie groaned. Jimmy looked around after locking the door.

"Everyone out?"

"Must be, it's too quiet around here. First afternoon off in weeks it's good to be out. ... You know Buzzy's wife turned up, she's here for the weekend." I answered.

"We'll someone's going to be a happy man tonight." Joked Jannie, "I'm gonna head off and change then grab something to eat, you guys up for it?"

"I'll pass I'm gonna find Ellie, see if she wants some company." Jim answered walking towards the office to put the key away, I followed him as Jannie disappeared up the stairs.

"Jim, she's not here, we got back and she'd already gone, OC and Rizz are out looking, I've been down to the bus station and around town, looks like I just missed her, she caught the 3.15 bus out to New York according to the guy in the ticket office."

"She really did it?" He asked a look of disappointment crossing his face, rather than the surprise I expected.

"You knew?"

"She told me this morning she was going, ... we said some stuff, fine, that's what she wants good luck to her." Jimmy answered, an undercurrent of tension in his voice.

"That what got you mad in practice? You blew away half the guys the way you stopped the puck."

"My way of working off steam I guess." He quipped and walked away.

_**...**_

_**Ellie**_

I deposited my camera gear on the sofa as Mac put my suitcase in one of the bedrooms then came back out and moved the two bags of groceries to the kitchen and unpacked them.

"Thanks for this afternoon," I mumbled, reaching a hand for my sore shoulder and massaging it as I watched him. I could have unpacked things, but he had insisted and I was too tired to argue.

"Anytime, ... you sure you're okay?" I didn't have to be looking at him to know he was watching me. I had taken a pretty nasty fall on the tennis court earlier and had been favouring the shoulder ever since, in all honesty it was agony, but I wasn't about to admit it to anyone. He must have also noticed I had avoided using it to carry my camera gear. "Want me to get Doc to take a look?"

"I just banged it up pretty good, I'll be fine. ... honestly, it just aches a bit." He didn't look convinced, but I didn't care, I didn't need him to start worrying about me too. "You don't have to stay, I'm sure you need to get back"

"You sure you'll be okay here?"

"Yeah, a few days with some time to myself will probably be good for me, I've not really had that lately."

"Alright. You know where I am if you need anything." His eyes remained on me as I nodded. I avoided looking at him directly and I didn't know what to say, despite everything I'd actually started to feel normal in the last couple of hours, he hadn't pushed me about staying, merely suggested options, and apart from my fall on the court it had been good to play. We'd barely even mentioned Dad and I was grateful to set everything aside for a while.

"Thank you, ... for treating me normally, I don't think anyone has done that since-" as I looked up the tears seemed to start again but he stayed where he was, giving me space to handle things, unlike I'd had with the Boston boys who all seemed to think that a hug would make me feel better when I got all morose like this.

"I can stay a bit if you want," he offered, he seemed reluctant to leave, but at the same time not prepared to overstay his welcome.

I brushed the tears aside, "No, I need to get my head around things, this will be good."

"Alright then I'll leave you," He backed towards the door, "I'll drop by tomorrow with more supplies, goodnight Ellie."

"'Night," I whispered as he closed the door behind himself.

* * *

_AN: THought it was about time there was another female face around. _


	8. Sunset Picnic

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything to do with the movie or the real story, I'm just celebrating their achievement in my own way._

_**AN**__: Hi, Thank you for reading and reviewing - especially MANDERS87. _

**Chapter 8 – Sunset Picnic**

_**Mac**_

I made it back to the motel in time for dinner with the rest, except Buzzy, they'd cut him some slack to hang out with Gayle for the weekend. Dinner for the most part was full of the usual chatter talking about practice, plans for the weekend, that stuff. Jimmy and Magic cornered OC and Riz when they got back from their road trip to Burlington where they'd been looking for Ellie. As far as they were aware she'd left town and were still a little bitter about it. I knew where they would be if I mentioned she was still around and I had promised her I wouldn't tell them. She was going to stay in the cabin we'd fixed her up with for a couple of days until I could arrange to get her out of town, but there was one person she agreed to see, which kinda worked out good as Gayle would have company while we were in practice and I knew she'd keep things quiet, so would Buzz when I brought him into the loop too.

The next afternoon with practice done for the weekend, the guys were planning different things, the Boston boys decided to make the trip home to see family & friends, probably their last chance before going to Europe and moving to Minnesota so I couldn't blame them. As it was, with a late afternoon departure they wouldn't make it back until nearly midnight, and probably wouldn't be back until late Sunday. With a week left to his wedding Morrow also left to go home. It still left around 20 of us in Lake Placid though. I'd managed to find a hire place and got a car for the weekend then drove Buzz and I straight to the cabin to meet Gayle. He knew something was up when I headed to the edge of town rather than back to the motel, but I got away with telling him I needed to make a detour first.

Gayle must have heard the car arrive as she left the cabin to greet us. Buzz was surprised to see her there, but he went with it.

"Hey boys, how was practice?" She called as we got out.

"Tough, I'm glad Herb's given us the weekend off," I heard her husband moan.

"This is a great place Mac, I'm glad you suggested it, dinner's almost ready. ... Actually, we're taking a picnic down to the lake." I watched her seize her husband's hand and tug him towards the cabin. "I'm glad you asked for my help ... Mac, why don't you go straight to the lake," she offered over her shoulder as they disappeared indoors.

I took her advice and wandered down to the lake. I wasn't sure what to expect when I got there, but it definitely wasn't what I did see. The lake joined the land at a small beach area, with shingle rather than sand, but spread out along the edge of the tree line was a large picnic rug with an Umbrella shielding most of it. Sitting cross legged underneath was Ellie surrounded by various camera items as she dug through the bag in front of her. She didn't appear to notice I was there until I sat down on the free corner of the rug, but I guess I was the one with the surprise when I noticed she was doing everything one handed, her left arm held firmly in a sling across her chest.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked gesturing to the sling.

"About that, seems I sprained it yesterday when I fell. Doc says I have to wear this for at least a week, and in a couple of days I can start doing light exercise, so it looks like I'm going to be around a while as I can't manage a suitcase and camera gear with one hand."

She was occupied with apparently looking for something in the bag, so I was able to observe her. Her normally straight long hair, had light wavy sort of curls at the ends, and her normal t-shirts and jeans were gone in favour of a pale blue halter-neck sundress which I guessed would fall to around knee length when she stood up, a pair of sandals were discarded at her side and the effect was finished off with a pair of sunglasses perched on her head. Her skin seemed less washed out that it had the last few days and she seemed more relaxed. Instinctively she kept trying to use her left hand in her search, but after listening to her hiss with pain for about the third time I shuffled closer.

"Let me help, what do you need?"

"I think I've lost one of my filters and the lighting here is perfect to use it right now. It's in a square plastic cover like this one," She answered showing me an example as I pulled the bag closer and dug around for a minute, finally finding what she was looking for before reloading the bag under her direction, then applying the filter to the camera set up next to her on a tripod.

She spent a few minutes taking photos before turning the camera towards me, "would you mind adding some perspective to a few shots for me?"

"What do you need?"

"Just go down to the shoreline and stand there for a minute," nothing too difficult in that so I stood up and walked down to the water's edge about 15 feet away. In the still of the late afternoon I could hear the click as the auto winder responded. When she called me back I dropped onto my knees in front of her and turned the camera around.

"What about a shot of the photographer?" I asked, peering through the lens, lining up the shot. She didn't look too certain but I snapped one anyway. "How have things been today? You and Gayle get on okay?"

"Actually we did, after she took me to see Doc and Craig this morning we went shopping and we found a nice little bistro for lunch, then we just came back here and hung out, then when she started dinner she insisted I came down here to chill out and rest. ... Thank you for arranging it, I didn't realise how much I was missing female company."

The uncertainty vanished from her face as she spoke so I snapped a couple more pictures, hoping they would come out okay as her hair gently blew around her. "What would you say is the best photo you've ever taken?" I asked. Turning the camera around and snapping a few shots of the lake for myself.

"I've got a pretty good one in black and white of the Brooklyn Bridge from a few years back, but my recent stuff? I'm sorry but it's got to be the one of your bloody nose, the red of the blood just stands out, kinda makes it more dramatic."

"You're not going to let me forget that are you?" I teased, making her look at me.

"I'm sorry Mac but although I heard Jack throw down the gauntlet, it was you who went for the first punch, ... I just happened to be there to capture the moment for posterity. The US Olympic Ice Hockey team, Training, Day 1."

"Maybe I should be thankful that after the Olympics are over no one will be interested in us and it can disappear." I replied.

"You think that's what's going to happen? Don't most of you want NHL careers? That should do something for your publicity," she countered, dropping the umbrella which had been shielding her from the sun that had now dropped behind the trees.

"Whether we do or not is irrelevant here, I've seen what Herb's been showing us about the Soviets, what chance do we have against a team that's won everything in sight for 20 years?"

"Isn't that what dreams are for?"

Maybe they were, but right now it was more of a nightmare, I was woken up every night by the same dream, the Soviets thrashing us here in Lake Placid in 7 months time and sending us home with nothing.

Setting the camera and stuff aside I lay down next to her staring up at the sky, watching the white fluffy clouds float overhead. I was glad Herb had let us out in time to enjoy the remains of the sun. I was aware as I focused on one particular cloud that Ellie had stretched her legs out next to me.

"You ever play guess the shape of the cloud?" I asked

"What?"

"I'll show you, but ya gotta lay down first to get the best view." She seemed to hesitate for a moment, then awkwardly adjusted herself until she was laying down too.

Buzz and Gayle found us like that shortly after as we disagreed over one particular shape.

The picnic had been a great idea and with Gayle there keeping us in line, Ellie seemed for the first time to be really at ease around any of us. Obviously some girl time and the one on one interaction was helping.

_**...**_

_**Buzz**_

After eating and laying around talking for a while the breeze across the lake started to pick up and Gayle snuggled against me to keep warm as we watched the sun set. Mac and Ellie occupied the other half of the rug where he was trying to explain some of the finer points of Herb's game plan, I silently wished him good luck with that as no one really understood what he was talking about. I just hoped we had some idea come the Olympics.

I had been a little taken aback when Gayle explained why we were here, but having spent a pleasant evening with Mac and Ellie I was getting to like her. Ellie had struggled to get to know people since we all came together and I guess with the way she seemed to fit with the Boston boys more, particularly Jimmy I was surprised to see how well her and Mac were actually getting along. I'd seen a different side to her tonight and I was pleased. She was more relaxed and we'd even heard her laugh a little.

Watching the sun set Ellie was shooting photos across the lake, I heard Mac ask to take a look himself with the filter on the lens, I didn't hear her reply, but I know he moved and when I glanced over he was sitting behind her pulling her close while trying to peer through the camera over her shoulder, his ruse obviously worked because a moment later the camera was discarded and he had his arms wrapped around her, her head resting against his shoulder.

I nudged Gayle to take a peak, she looked across then up at me and smiled. "I hope this doesn't start a new national rivalry with the Boston Boys," she whispered. I nodded in agreement.

As the light faded we wrapped everything up and Gayle and I headed for the cabin leaving Mac to help Ellie with her camera gear.

_**...**_

_**Ellie**_

After getting back to the cabin, one of the guys pulled out a pack of cards and the four of us continued talking as we played. Eventually we called it a night on the game and Buzz and Mac deliberated over returning to the motel, but already having a change of clothes with them and the thought of the rest of the team at the hotel they decided to remain at the Cabin. In the end Buzz and Gayle took the spare room and retired for the night while Mac opted for the couch. I found some blankets and a spare pillow while Mac insisted on providing me with a hot chocolate to help me sleep, along with the painkillers Doc had prescribed for me.

Side by side on the couch, our feet propped up on the coffee table we sat in silence as we sipped the hot beverages. I didn't feel the stress or overwhelming panic and grief that had seemed to consume me since the accident, maybe it was being away from the team, maybe it was the company and the fact that they'd treated me normally, but whatever it was I felt peaceful for the first time in weeks. I was so chilled out I lay my head back against the couch and closed my eyes. I felt Mac relieve me of the now empty mug and stand up. I heard him in the kitchen for a moment then walk back through.

"Ellie, you should go to bed," he suggested

"I'm not sleeping," I answered opening my eyes, but not moving. "But I guess you want to crash?" He shrugged, then sat on the table facing me, he looked a little uneasy.

"Can I ask you something kind of personal?"

"You can ask, but I reserve judgement on whether to answer." I replied warily, wondering why he was picking his words so carefully. I did sit up a little while he processed what I'd said.

"Fair enough, ... Are you seeing anyone? I mean is there someone back in Denver-"

I felt the butterflies in my stomach, wondering where he was going with this, "Do you seriously think if I was seeing someone that they would let me spend 7 months practically living with 26 hockey players?" I smiled, the self conscious smile he returned showed he had realised it was kind of a stupid question.

"I never thought of it like that."

"Would you want your girlfriend doing my job?" I asked.

"That all depends," he answered.

"On what?"

"On whether I was one of those 26 guys."

"So you'd want to be in on the action so you could stop them all making a pass at her?"

"Think it would work?"

"Not the best idea in the world, she'd probably scream and shout at you for being a jealous-" I stopped suddenly, I felt the colour rise in my cheeks, was I really sitting here having this conversation?

"Don't stop now you're on a roll," He grinned, I started fidgeting with the sling on my arm, he took my hand and stopped me, but I just continued staring at the sling. "I'm sorry Ell, I shouldn't have asked, next time just tell me to mind my own damn business."

I looked up at him through my bangs, "There's no one."

"Uh?"

I finally raised my head and looked at him again. "There's no one," I repeated but I couldn't read his expression, "waiting for me anywhere," I clarified and watched as a smile made its way across his face.

"So there's no one to object if we were to hang out?" he asked.

I leaned my head back against the couch, I was starting to feel really sleepy suddenly and a little light-headed. "You might have to ask OC or Jimmy," I replied, thinking about how close we'd gotten over the time since I'd met them, "although I'm not sure if they'll talk to me now, and if they find out that you've spirited me away for the weekend, … well I guess I may end up with more pictures of your blood. You could try not telling them, but then when, … if, .. no I mean when Jack finds out I wouldn't want to be- .. What was I saying?"

I was really confused and it was really hard to keep my eyes open.

"Ellie? I guess those things, kick in pretty quick, come on, you should be in your own bed." I heard his voice, but the words didn't really register with me, I forced my eyes to open, and tried to focus on the images before me, it was like I was drunk.

"Mac?" I could feel him tugging my arm trying to get me on my feet. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yeah, to bed," I felt myself smile.

"Oh, you should know I'm not that sort of girl,"

"I know Ell."

The last thing I remember was finally being pulled to my feet and feeling his arm around me, I missed him scooping me off my feet and carrying me to my room.

...

_**Gayle**_

The guys had been up early and gone to town for some additional supplies. We'd let Ellie sleep in after what Mac had told us at breakfast about the reaction she had to Doc's painkillers. She emerged from her room around mid morning as I was sorting through the picnic hamper preparing it for lunch.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked as she seemed to crawl onto a chair at the kitchen table.

"Gross, I feel like I'm hung over, I don't even remember going to bed last night." I sat at the table opposite her and put some orange juice in front of her.

"You're not drunk. Mac told us, it seems you and Doc's pills don't quite get along."

"Oh God!" I felt sorry for her when she obviously had some recollection of events and dropped her head on her good arm on the table.

"Mac told us, they kicked in pretty quick, caught you both off guard, …. You know he had to put you to bed don't you?"

"Mac did?" She seemed surprised.

"He said you were talking gibberish then just passed out."

She prised her head off the table, "what did I say?"

"He's not the type to kiss and tell, you'll have to ask him if you want to know." I told her.

"Kiss and tell?" she looked confused, "I'm beginning to wonder if I really want to know, I just wish I could remember what happened."

_**...**_

_**Mac**_

By the time we made it back from town, Ellie was up and awake. She seemed to be averse to talking to me for some reason, but Gayle enlightened me later, that she had no recollection of our discussion the night before and was a little freaked out. With that information I was able to engineer it so that Buzz and Gayle went out for dinner and I cooked for Ellie, although it wasn't anything amazing. There were long periods of silence, but after we'd eaten we walked down to the edge of the lake and sat looking up at the stars.

"Ellie, .. last night-" I began, but she cut me off.

"I don't think I want to know," she snapped, her reaction telling me she was still freaked out.

"Sure you do," I teased, "I promise nothing bad happened."

"It's bad enough I don't remember," she snapped again while standing up, I followed. "We should go back," she continued quietly

I didn't argue but escorted her back to the cabin. That night she refused to take any of Doc's pills and by early Sunday morning neither of us had got any sleep as all I heard during most of the night was her whimpering in pain and when she emerged from her room to make tea around 3am, it was clear she hadn't slept. I insisted she took at least one of Doc's pills before sending her back to bed. Eventually she had given in and slept till almost lunchtime again.

After lunch Buzzy and Gayle were headed to the airport for her to catch a flight to New York while I was going back to the motel. The car was almost loaded with all our stuff, Ellie had gone down to the lake again. I followed as the others locked up.

"Hey, we're all packed up, Buzz and Gayle will be heading out in a few minutes."

She stayed staring out at the lake, as I dropped onto the ground beside her. "I'll come and say goodbye." She muttered. I turned my head to look at her, she seemed tense. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you. ... I can remember a bit better now, not everything, but what I do remember is okay."

"You've had a lot happen, don't worry about it ... what are you going to do? Do you want dropping over with Doc at the hotel?"

She looked uncertain for a moment then shook her head. "I've got a favour to ask, ... if I go back to the motel-" she turned her head and looked at me .

"Are you sure?" I asked, wondering if it wouldn't be better for her to stay at the hotel with the team coaches and managers.

"I'm gonna be around for a while, so I might as well make myself useful, I'd just like everything to be kept low key, I'm not ready to deal with everyone just yet."

"I'm sure we can arrange something." I confirmed. "Just take it one day at a time and if you want to talk about anything I'll listen." I stood up and offered her my hand, she took it and I pulled her to her feet then dropped her hand and turned away as she stared out at the lake again.

"Rob," I stopped when she called my name and turned to look at her. "Thank you." It was like it was whispered on the breeze, but seeing the expression on her face I knew it came straight from the heart.

_**...**_

_**Magic**_

I was just returning from a run when I saw the rental car pull up and Mac and Buzzy get out and unload the trunk. To say I was surprised to see Ellie get out of the car a moment later was an understatement, but seeing Mac struggle with several bags while she struggled with just one got the better of me and I hurried over to help them. I know Mac and Buzz had been staying someplace else for the weekend, but I didn't know they knew Ellie was in town.

"Hey, looks like you guys could use a hand." I greeted. Mac looked up and nodded.

"Ell, you okay if Magic takes your bags up?"

"Yeah, that would be great." She agreed, with a shy smile, "Just drop them in my room, I'll sort everything out later."

While we collected everything I was able to observe her; she looked calmer, but I was a little worried seeing her arm in a sling.

"You changed your mind?" I asked, gesturing towards the door, Mac trailing behind us with his and Buzzy's gear while Buzz drove away.

"I kind of had it changed for me. I can't handle my luggage like this and by the time it's fixed I'd be mad to pass up a free trip to Europe. Mac persuaded me to stick around until after you get back and Herb can get someone to replace me."

"So where have you been since Thursday?"

"Resting, ... I was in a cabin up by the lake, Mac, Buzz and Gayle stayed with me a couple of nights. ... I think I needed a break from everything, time to sort out a few things for myself."

"Did it work?"

"I guess I'm about to find out, who's around?" As we walked in, I noticed the wary glance she gave to the lounge, which was surprisingly empty and was about to answer when Mac interrupted.

"Ellie, you okay, I'm gonna drop my gear first?" he asked heading towards the store room for our hockey kit.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few minutes." She turned to me again. "Sorry, you were about to say?"

"Not many, the guys from Boston, after freaking out about you taking off, decided it would be a good time to go home, probably the last trip they'll make until at least Christmas. OC wasn't too keen, he wanted to stick around see if he could track you down, but Rizzo persuaded him, besides they needed him to drive."

"I didn't expect that."

"Me neither, I know you've spent a lot of time with them and you've got pretty close to Jimmy, but he was pretty laid back."

We'd made it to the elevator and she seemed to be thinking. I pressed the button and we waited. "Jimmy knew I was leaving, I told him that morning." She admitted quietly, now Jimmy's attitude made sense, but he'd not been around when the guys discovered she'd gone.

I wondered for a moment whether to say anything else, but thought she ought to know what had happened after practice.

"I went looking too, the guy at the bus station said you'd bought a ticket and left on the New York bus." The elevator arrived right then and we made it inside with the luggage before she spoke again.

"You did? Apart from Jim and OC I didn't figure anyone would miss me, and certainly not enough to go looking for me."

"We were worried Ell, you've had a really tough time, I know you haven't found it easy being here even before what happened to your Dad, ..." I silently cursed myself as I saw the tears in her eyes when I mentioned her father. "Where did you go?"

She was quiet for a minute as the elevator opened and we stepped out and headed towards her room.

"I did buy a ticket intending to catch the bus, but I had some time and didn't want to hang around so I headed for the sports centre to work out against a tennis machine. I lost track of time and when Mac showed up and I realised it was too late, I'd missed the bus, we just hung out, played a game until I tripped and hurt my shoulder. He helped me find a place to stay for the weekend."

"I'm glad someone took care of you, how are you feeling now?" I watched as she opened the door to her room and stepped inside.

"Better, I've had a chance to think about a lot of stuff, I'm going to try and conquer my fears." I arranged her cases on the bed to make it easier for her to unpack.

"Good to hear, if there's any time you want to talk you've got friends here."

"I think I'm starting to realise that now."

"Now, I have a favour to ask, Pav and I are on kitchen duty tonight, any ideas what we can do to feed the 5000?"

"Pasta's always good, but my favourite is roast, if you have the ingredients. I can't do much to help, but I can sit on the sidelines and dish out orders." She offered.

I nodded, "we'd love the company." I added, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as we left her room.

* * *

**_AN:_** _Okay, so Ellie's hanging around for a while, looking forward to your comments so please review._


	9. Price of Admission

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything to do with the movie or the real story, I'm just celebrating their achievement in my own way._

_**AN**__: Hi, Thank you for reading and reviewing. _

**Chapter 9 – Price of Admission**

**Rizzo **

It was after 11 when we finally arrived back in Lake Placid, having had to wait two hours on the roadside half way through the journey for Green Flag to fix Jack's clunker of a car, it was clear that it had made its last road trip. I was surprised it had got us to Burlington and back without incident a few days earlier, but when we took off for Europe his car was destined for the salvage yard, something he wasn't looking forward to.

I watched Jimmy look up at the motel while the rest of us grabbed our bags. Most of it was dark, but a few windows on the upper floors had lights; when we walked in the lounge was quiet, which was sort of unusual.

I noticed Mac and Magic chilling out with Buzzy and Rammer. "Hey guys, it's pretty quiet around here." I greeted, expecting to see at least half the team hanging out.

"Yeah nearly everyone decided to go Bowling, they got invited to try out the entertainment complex down by the Village, they should be back soon." Mac answered without looking up, his focus on the TV film they were watching.

"You guys didn't want to go?" Silky asked from behind me.

"Not really, thought we'd stay here and keep an eye on things, keep Buzzy company now Gayle's left." Rammer informed us.

"Guys I hope you left us some food, I'm starving." OC piped up coming in finally.

"I think I'm just gonna crash, I'm too tired to eat," I heard Jimmy mumble.

"Sure about that?" Mac asked, "I think you should check out the kitchen first."

"What's that? You been having a banquet without us?" OC answered moving towards the door.

I glanced around at the guys chilling out, something wasn't right, they were too quiet. "What's going on boys?"

"We're just trying to watch," Magic answered swiftly gesturing to the TV, the look he exchanged with Mac telling me there was more to the story.

A string of expletives came from behind me and while we all turned to see what had happened the rest of the guys seemed oblivious. Something was definitely up, I followed the sound to the kitchen. The table had been laid for the 4 of us and several dishes littered the centre, whatever it was smelt amazing, but the biggest surprise was OC with his arms around the last person I expected to see.

"Hey Baby, you came back?"

Ellie pushed him away with a grunt, that's when we noticed her arm in a sling. She looked a little hesitant.

"What happened Ellie?" Jimmy asked walking over to her and kissing her cheek.

"I sprained it when I tripped over a couple of days ago."

"How long are you back for?" Jack asked.

"... I didn't actually leave," well that was a confession we hadn't expected.

"Then where the hell were you? Rizz and I went looking for you!" Jack exploded.

I rested my hand on his shoulder, "cool it big guy," I warned seeing his temper flare, then turned to the woman in our midst. "Ellie, are you okay?"

She looked over as we all crowded around her, "I'm fine. I've had a chance to sort a few things out. ... I'm sorry I ran out on you guys like that, but I just-"

"Needed a break?" I offered when she stopped.

"Yeah, ... look enjoy dinner, we'll talk tomorrow, but right now I need to go to bed. Doc's got me on some pretty powerful painkillers at night time which knock me out, and I can feel them beginning to kick in."

"I'll walk you up," Jimmy offered. I saw her nod in agreement and they turned to leave.

I stepped out of their way as OC began removing the lids from the dishes and dropping them in the sink.

**...**

**Jimmy**

We only spent a couple of minutes together, but it seemed a different Ellie who returned. She was calmer, less emotional, but then that could be the drugs Doc had given her. We mostly walked in silence, but when we got to her door, she leaned against it heavily, trying to put the key in the lock.

"Hand them over," I insisted, beckoning with my hand.

She lifted her head up and gave me a hazy look, "what?"

"Your keys Ell, give me your keys."

"Oh," I waited as she struggled to lift her arm and dangle them before me, if she hadn't mentioned the drugs Doc had given her I would have thought she was drunk. "These what you want?" she asked forcing herself up from the door and nearly falling over.

I wrapped one arm round her waist to keep her on her feet while I curled the other around her hand and took the keys, letting us into her room.

"Ellie, you gonna be okay?" She nodded her head vigorously, but never spoke. "Alright then, I'm gonna help you to the bed then I'm gonna go,"

"D'you have to go?"

I wasn't sure what she was thinking, but having smelt the food my stomach was telling me I was hungry now so I needed to get away before the others finished it off. "Ellie, you need to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, you will be here then won't you?"

"I think so. I can't leave until Doc says I can," I helped her towards the bed, but as I was about to help her sit down she pulled away and turned to the door, "I don't want to go to bed, I didn't say goodnight."

I just caught her before she went flat on her face, "Ellie, you need sleep, come on lay down." I cajoled, guiding her to the bed, "I'll tell everyone you said goodnight."

"You promise?" she looked at me expectantly, I agreed and she sat on the bed. By the time she'd laid down and I pulled a blanket over her she was asleep.

I returned to the kitchen where the guys were tucking into the food like it was their last supper and Rizzo asked me if Ellie was alright as Mac followed me in.

"Depends if flying like a kite counts." I answered.

"Yeah I heard Doc's painkillers were sending her a little freaky." Mac told us, I sat down and helped myself to some food while he set about boiling a kettle.

"What happened to her?" OC asked.

"She tripped and sprained her shoulder, she never made it out of town." Mac stated, without elaborating.

"So she's been here the whole time?" OC asked.

"Turns out she went to see Doc Friday while we were in practice, he fixed her up." Mac answered, ignoring the actual question, as he made himself a coffee. I figured there was more behind it but didn't say anything because I knew if OC got pissed we could end up with another rumble. Thankfully he seemed too interested in the food to question it.

Things had worked out rather contrary on Thursday, having seen Ellie at the rink, I wasn't surprised she'd gone through with the threat to leave and if she felt that was what she needed to do I wasn't about to stop her, I just hoped that at some point she'd let us know what she was doing and if she was alright. I had to admit OC surprised me too, I'd known him for several years and this was about the only time when he seemed to care about someone other than himself, unfortunately he'd dragged Rizzo along for the ride. I hadn't seen him over the weekend as we all went our separate ways out of Boston, but it was clear he would rather have stayed behind to look for Ellie, now she was back I hoped he would talk to her, understand her reasons for wanting to go.

"This food's good, who's been taking lessons from Rizzo?" Silky asked as Mac headed towards the door.

"No, actually it was Ellie's doing, Magic and Pav were on kitchen duty, she sat here giving orders while they cooked."

"That's my girl!" OC grinned. Mac shook his head and left the room.

"You're girl OC? Thought Jimmy had that privilege." Silky added, still shoving food in his mouth.

"Ellie's her own person, we got no right to treat her like she's a possession." I commented, I was more than a little ticked at Silk for saying what he did, and Jack hadn't been much better, I hoped Ellie could cope with their male chauvinism if she was really going to stick around.

**...**

**Jack**

Ellie didn't make it to breakfast before we left for practice the next morning, so I never got to talk to her. No one saw her until after lunch when she turned up at the rink to see Doc. I heard later that he'd changed her pills for something less powerful. I hoped they would work better than what Jimmy had described the night before.

I was surprised when she crept into the arena late in the afternoon as we finished practice and watched us and I mean watched us rather than hiding behind her camera like she usually did.

As the guys skated off the opposite side of the ice a short while later, she stood by the bench for a moment and I was going over to her when Mac and Buzz skated up in front of her waving. I was too far away to hear anything but I did see her smiling as she stepped up to the boards to talk to them.

I was happy to see her looking better and a smile on her face, but I was a little disappointed that she didn't appear to notice me. I turned and skated away hoping to catch up with her later.

Arriving back at the motel after practice I went into the kitchen to get a drink and found her sitting at the table with various forms and documents including all our passports lined up in front of her. A couple of the guys were trying to prepare dinner on the counters around the room.

"Hey," I greeted as I grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat at the table and gulped a few mouthfuls of the cold liquid.

"Jack, just the person. I still need your passport, I've got all the others, but not yours."

I tried to dodge the question as she finished completing a form and lined it up with the others. "What are you doing?"

"You ever heard the term be prepared?" She replied, only to elicit a response from Silky which maligned my integrity.

"Jack? A boy scout, he doesn't know the meaning of the words, to Jack checking his passport on the way to the airport is the best it gets," he joked as he sliced some vegetables and dropped them into a pan.

"Hey, I'm as prepared as the rest of you. My passport's sitting on your desk in the office, I left it there this morning. I thought you would have found it by now." I answered and watched as she shook her head, her eyes boring into mine as she weighed up whether I was telling the truth.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "because I worked in there earlier, there was nothing, if there was I would have seen it. So I suggest you own up and go find it for me before I tell Herb you're giving me trouble." She didn't seem fazed for once about staring me down, I glanced at Silky and Rammer then back to Ellie.

"What?" I exclaimed, "I did!" She gave me this frustrated look, "Okay, you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you, I'll go get it." I stared at the three of them for a moment then left the room. It didn't matter how hard I looked, she was right my passport wasn't on the desk where I left it, nor did it seem to be in the room. I was crawling under the desk when someone knocked at the door and came in.

"Ellie?" I stood up to see Mac standing in the doorway. "Jack? You alright? I was looking for Ellie."

"Fine," I snapped still looking around the room. "She's in the kitchen."

"Thanks, you lost something?" He asked a slight frown crossing his forehead.

"Yeah, I left my passport here this morning for Ell, but she says she never got it." I rubbed my face.

"And you're looking for it?"

"Yeah smart guy, I'm looking for it, why else would I be on my hands and knees under the desk?"

"I really don't want to know." He turned to leave then stopped and looked back. "You should apologise to Ellie, I locked up this morning, your passport was on the desk, I figured it wasn't a safe place to leave it so I took it and gave it to Craig before practice. He said he'd give it to Ellie. I guess he forgot."

"And you didn't think to share that important bit of information?" I grunted.

He smiled, "no, I guess not, I was thinking of other things."

He walked away before I could say anything else and left me cursing everyone who was making me look like an idiot.

**...**

**Bah**

A number of the guys were milling around the motel, chilling out after practice, a few were even playing pool in one of the side rooms. That had been a good installation, it had given us a chance for some friendly rivalry as we got to know each other. I headed into the kitchen to pitch in with dinner preparations, we had a kind of rota going so that no one had to cook all the time. Rizzo's meatballs were quickly becoming a favourite, but Ellie's roast dinner last night had been well received. Silky and Rammer were in charge tonight and were going to try their hand at lasagne. I could hear the chatter before I opened the door and was a little surprised to see Ellie working at the table with several of the guys chattering around her.

She looked up when she heard the door creak and then started checking the paperwork in front of her, before reaching for several documents and holding them out to me.

"Hi John, can you check over the forms and sign them for me please." I took the bundle of papers and she slid a pen across the table towards me. I'd noticed she didn't use my nickname like everyone else and it seemed kind of weird to hear my real name, I didn't mind, it was just strange hearing some of the guys real names, she just didn't seem comfortable using nicknames for some reason, maybe that would change as she got to know us. I flicked through the stuff she had just given me and noticed various forms and my passport.

"What is all this?"

"Price of admission Bah," Rammer piped up from where he stood by the stove, "everyone who walks in here gets caught and has to sign before she'll let them do anything else."

"Just because she got between you and your stomach Rammer, you think she's out to get you." Silky flung over his shoulder as he glanced around from where he was chopping vegetables.

"Guys I am here you know and for the record I'm not out to get anyone, working in here this afternoon was better, I've got more room to spread out, my usual filing system is kind of hampered with one hand." She argued lifting her arm which was still in a sling, "and I know how much you all love your food, so why not make use of that?" It was a fair point, the majority of guys made a beeline for the kitchen as soon as they dropped their stuff on return from the rink, either wanting a snack before dinner or something to drink.

"You want me to do this now?" I asked.

"Please, then you're all set for Europe and I won't need to bug you any more, it'll save both of us hassle later on."

"So what am I signing my life away for?" I asked as I pulled out a chair and sat at the end of the table and began to read through the papers as Ellie offered instructions to the guys who were cooking.

"You're not signing your life away, this is for your benefit so you've got health insurance while we're travelling this year," she stated, as she wrapped up her notebook and started tidying up.

"Looks like it, do I have to answer all this?" I flicked through the multi page form again.

"It's a health form, I'm sure you've filled out a few in the past, you should know the penalty if you fail to disclose something relevant."

"And you get to read them?" asked Silky.

"That's what the envelope is for, it's personal information." She stated, I looked up and caught a quick smile cross her face and wondered if she was thinking something else that she hadn't said.

"I've got nothing to hide," I added seeing if I could get her to say what she might have been thinking. "You could read mine before I put it in the envelope if you want."

"Not necessary, I'm not interested in your medical history, I've got better things to read."

"Oooh like what?" Silky asked still listening in on the conversation.

"Victor Hugo," she answered. The name didn't mean anything to me and judging by the looks on the guys faces nothing to them either.

"French classics; English or French?" a voice over my shoulder asked.

Ellie looked up approvingly as Mac stood by the door where he had just walked in, "French, too much is lost in translation."

"You speak French?" Rammer gasped, I was kind of in awe too, it wasn't common for American kids to know a European language unless it was Spanish.

"Some, haven't used it in a while, I lived there when I was little when-" she stopped suddenly and tears pooled in her eyes, which she hurriedly brushed away. We all got the idea that it had something to do with her father.

"Ellie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mac asked nodding his head towards the door.

For a moment the room was silent as we all waited for her reaction. Slowly she stood up and walked out.

Mac looked at us. "Her father worked for Air France for 5 years, just give her a minute."

We knew what he'd done, given her a chance to work through her emotions without us all watching her. But it opened up the question, how did he know her father worked for Air France? Since disappearing for the weekend we had seen more of her and we were starting to get to know her, but she was still very guarded when talking about her family especially her Dad, so no-one really knew about her life growing up, but Mac had obviously picked up something.

"and you know how?" Silky asked, giving Mac a bemused look.

"We talked." He answered with a knowing grin then followed Ellie.

"Did we miss something this weekend?" Silky asked. "Are those two-"

Rammer never let him finish the sentence, "together? No, but they did spend the weekend with Buzz and Gayle at some cabin by the lake."

"She was here the whole time?" Silky gasped, obviously shocked that there was a twist in the story of her disappearance.

"She couldn't exactly leave when she did her shoulder in playing tennis on Thursday. But Mac said she needed a break from everything, give herself time to think things through. We didn't know until she came back last night." I had heard the door creak behind me but was too focused on what Rammer was saying and watching Silky's reaction.

"OC's going to be pissed when he hears,"

"Which is why you're not going to say anything." Rizzo announced firmly. "We don't need him gunning for Mac again, if Ellie wants anyone to know where she was this weekend it's her business, we're all grownups here, high school is over. Let her decide if she wants OC, Jimmy or anyone else to know."

**...**

**Mac **

I followed Ellie outside and found her sitting on a bench near the door. Taking the space next to her I kept quiet. It was a pleasant evening and the sun was low in the sky, forcing us to squint a little to avoid it's glare.

"Thank you for giving me an excuse to get out of there." She finally spoke, her voice was strained and her posture stiff, I glanced at her, it seemed as if her eyes were focused somewhere ahead of her into the parking lot.

"Don't worry about it, you want me to go?" I asked, uncertain if I had done the right thing in following her.

"I'm fine Mac, if there's stuff you need to do-" She was giving me a way out, but I wasn't sure if it's what she really wanted, with Ellie she rarely gave you a straight answer, or told you what she was thinking.

"I'm good, it's a nice evening, if you'd like company I'm here, or if you want to talk to OC or Jimmy I could find them." I offered.

"No, it's okay you can stay if you want to." She still avoided a direct answer, leaving it up to me if I left, but I got the feeling she wanted company and she had said no to me finding the Boston boys so I stayed put.

We were silent for a few moments. "Can I ask you something?" This time I didn't wait for her to answer. "Why don't you call yourself Emilia?" It was something that had intrigued me since I'd first heard her real name on the news broadcast after she'd got the news about her father, until then I'd assumed like everyone else it was Ellen or Eleanor.

"I was named after my grandmother and when I was born she was still alive, so to avoid confusion nearly everyone called me Ellie," she answered.

"Nearly everyone, what about those that didn't?"

"Cameron, my older brother, called me Emi when were little, now it's always Emilia, ... my Dad ... my.. he always called me Mia." I could tell I'd touched a nerve, without looking at her the hitch in her breathing was enough to know.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I started, realising it wasn't such an easy subject.

"It's okay Rob, it's bound to happen, I just have to learn to deal with it. It's just so hard, he used to call me every couple of days, ... he's the one I talked to about this job, ... he encouraged me and now he's not here to ... I miss those calls so badly, I miss hearing him call my name, ... I just miss him." I continued staring ahead into the parking lot unable to fathom what she was going through but wishing I could offer some words of comfort. It took a while for me to realise that she'd not called me Mac, maybe nicknames were okay for most things, but not for serious conversation.

"Ellie, tell me if there's anything I can do?" I finally looked at her and reached over to brush her hair back from her face.

She turned her head towards me, I could see the tears streaking her face, "Thank you, but I don't know what you can do."

I removed a tissue from my pocket and wiped the tears away. "If you want to talk anytime I'm here okay?" She nodded, I got up to leave. "I'll let you have some time to yourself."

"It's okay," she brushed more tears away and looked up. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"We just did." I answered and walked away.

I headed back into the kitchen and pulled a can of soda from the fridge, Bah and Jack were gone, Rizzo had joined Silky and Rammer and was offering cooking tips. Rammer looked around.

"Is Ellie okay?"

"She'll be fine. She was really close to her Dad, she's missing him a lot." I answered honestly, hoping they wouldn't ask too many questions.

"It'll take time for her to come to terms with what happened. All we can do is be there if she wants to talk about him. ... She said anything to you Mac?" Rizzo added.

"Not really, but he was a big influence in her accepting this job. So being here with us is a big thing," I answered honestly, after all it's what she had just told me. I started stacking up the documents on the table as everyone fell quiet. When I had gathered everything I took it to the office to store for her until she was ready.

* * *

_So Ellie's back, at least while her shoulder heals ... Hope you enjoyed reading. Review Please._


	10. Heading for Europe

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything to do with the movie or the real story, I'm just celebrating their achievement in my own way._

_**AN**__: Hi, Thank you for reading and reviewing. _

**Chapter 10 – Heading for Europe**

_**Jack**_

It had been two weeks since the incident with my passport, which Coach Craig had dropped by a little while later with apologies for not passing it on. I was also still oblivious to the conversation that had happened in the kitchen after. Everyone had started to mix a little more and excitement was building ready for the trip to Europe, now it was time, we were all packed and preparing to board the bus to the airport. Half our luggage was ready to ship to Minnesota ready for our return, Craig Patrick was wandering about making sure everything was in order, helping Ellie keep us on track.

I'd seen all the guys, but one person I hadn't seen since earlier was Ellie, her luggage was there but she hadn't appeared. I looked around again, she had been pretty quiet the last few days and seemed a little tense, we had all been so busy hardly anyone had spoken to her. Her shoulder was getting better, but Doc still had her doing exercise with it and not lifting anything heavy.

"Jimmy! You seen Ellie?" I called out and got several negative responses from the guys, Jimmy looked at me like I was crazy.

"We've still got 10 minutes, she'll be here." He answered, checking his watch.

"I'm not sure, something doesn't feel right."

I was excited about the trip to Europe, but something in my gut was telling me we had a problem. "I'm gonna go check on her, make sure that she doesn't put her shoulder out again lugging her camera gear around." I offered, before heading back into the building.

The final few guys were milling around in the lounge as I made my way to the stairs. Everything was eerily quiet, a far cry from the chatter and noise from earlier as we all packed. I eventually found her standing by the window in her room looking over the parking lot where the bus was waiting and I tapped on the door to let her know I was there but she never turned around.

"I knew one of you would come looking." She offered hesitantly. "I'm all packed." She stayed at the window, staring out, something about her told me she wasn't right.

"Yeah I know, your cases are all aboard, we're just waiting for the last few guys, ... What's up Ell?" I walked across the room to join her, peering at the activity by the bus.

"Nothing, I just needed some time alone."

Neither of us spoke for a few minutes, her eyes never leaving the view out the window, eventually she sighed "... I'm not sure if I can do this, ... I've been having nightmares about this."

"Nightmares about what?"

"This, the trip." She clarified. "The ... the plane" I heard her swallow, she was fighting her emotions again as my gut twisted at her words. Of course it would be the first time she'd be forced to fly since her father's death and the association had to be overwhelming.

"I'm sorry, we should have realised," I turned to look at her as her eyes remained fixed on the gathering crowd below.

"Why Jack? It's not your problem, you've got more important things to worry about, I have to deal with this, I have to figure out how I'm going to sit in a tin coffin for 6 hours and not have a heart attack doing it."

The vehemence of her words made me realise that she probably hadn't voiced her fears to anyone until this point. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you the whole time if you want." I offered.

"Why Jack?"

"Why what?"

Now she finally looked around, her eyes fixing on mine, "Why would you offer to do that? No one here has a responsibility to take care of me-"

"I'm your friend, that makes it my problem," I answered quickly cutting off her words. "I'm not going anywhere, so you'd better get used to the idea that I'm gonna be sticking to you like glue for the entire flight. I'll even let you hold my hand as tight as you like, see if you can break it."

"Not a smart move Mr O'Callahan, I figure a working hand is kind of essential for handling a hockey stick." At least the anguished look on her face seemed to lift for a moment as she answered me.

"You got me there, see I need you around to keep me in line." I grinned at her and was relieved when a flicker of a smile crossed her lips.

"Full of yourself aren't you?" She teased, flicking her hair from her face.

"Always am, that way I get what I want. ... Now tell me Ms Jensen, what do you want?"

"Right this minute, nothing. ... Thanks for coming up and dragging me back from my memories."

"Anytime," I stepped closer to her, watching the flicker of hesitation cross her face. "Tell me how this works-"

I swiftly snaked one arm around her waist, pulling her tight against me, and the other tangled in her hair. I heard a soft gasp, and realised it had come from her, as I slowly lowered my head, all the time holding her eyes with mine. The first touch of my lips on hers was soft and too brief, I wasn't thinking particularly about what I was doing, I hadn't planned it, but now I'd started I didn't want to stop. I felt her hand press against my waist as I teased her lips.

The sound of someone clearing their throat as they knocked on the door made me realise her door was still open. With an arm still around her waist, I held her close as I looked up, I could feel her trembling.

"Sorry to interrupt, but everyone's ready." Silky announced grinning wildly, "I'll go tell them you're just dealing with some unfinished business and you'll be right down." He added, I glared at him as I felt Ellie bury her head in my shoulder.

"You'll do no such thing, or I'll be forced to inform them of your darkest secret, the one that goes with the name."

"You wouldn't dare," he blustered, I smiled, wrapping my other arm around Ellie, as she finally looked up.

"You want to try me?" I grinned and he disappeared. I looked down at Ellie, "Are you okay?"

".. I think so, ... what did you just threaten him with?"

I shook my head, "maybe I'll tell you sometime, but right now we gotta go." I started to loosen my hold on her but on impulse pulled her back and kissed her again. This time I felt her tentative response. I pulled back watching her reaction as a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks.

"Wow," she whispered as a real smile crossed her face.

"I aim to please," I grinned stupidly back.

"Jack?" Her smile vanished, "What happens now?"

I caressed her cheek, "what do you want to happen?" I had to admit to myself that the girls I normally dated were self confident and outgoing, Ellie was the complete opposite and since I first met her there was something about her that just got under my skin. This whole situation was one I hadn't encountered before and the last thing I wanted to do was to louse it up.

"I asked first." She persisted.

"As much as I'd like to discuss that right now, we got a bus load of hockey players waiting for us. We're gonna walk out there get on the bus, I doubt Silky said anything about what he saw, but I've got no regrets, I'll walk out there right now and stake my claim, but I won't if you don't want to."

"Honestly Jack, I don't know, you kinda took me by surprise."

"Good or bad?" I asked hoping I knew what she was going to say.

"Definitely good." I grinned at her and planted another kiss on her lips, then let her go. She reached for her camera bag and a small holdall from her bed. I caught her hand then, scooped the camera bag from under her and hooked it onto my shoulder, leaving her the lighter bag. With my fingers linked in hers we walked out of her room.

...

_**Ellie**_

We walked out of the motel for the last time. I was conscious of my hand in Jack's and saw the way some of the guys looked at us as we approached the bus, but they never said anything. Jack took my bag and climbed aboard as I stopped to check up on things.

"Ellie?" I turned around.

"Hey Jim, how are you doing?"

"Good, you've been pretty busy lately, how are you doing?" He asked wrapping me in a big hug. I could feel what he was trying to say without him putting it into words.

I sighed and stepped back still uneasy with the guys friendly displays of affection, "keeping busy, it stops me thinking too much you know?" I wasn't surprised to see him nod in agreement.

"Want me to sit with you tonight?" He asked, his eyes fixed on me.

"Actually Jack already offered." I answered, thankful for the darkness shrouding us so he didn't see me blush as I recalled the kisses his friend had given me minutes earlier. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, we should get going huh?" He confirmed. I nodded, turning to climb onto the bus.

"Can you do me a favour and round them up." I asked nodding at the few stragglers that were still standing outside.

I slipped into a seat near the front as the last few climbed the steps and made their way to a seat. Some stretching out across two seats, others sharing to continue already started conversations. I stowed my camera bag under the seat in front and wedged my holdall into the foot well beside me as Craig moved into the seat in front of me, standing and trying to do a headcount.

"How you holding up Ellie?" He greeted with a half smile. I nodded.

"I'll be alright at the other end." I told him feeling more nauseous now that there was no way to back out.

"You need anything you just holler okay?"

"It's alright coach, I got it covered," Jack's voice floated over the seats as he moved the last few steps along the aisle and dropped into the seat next to me and entwined his fingers in mine.

"I'm fine Jack, if you want to sit with the guys I won't hold it against you."

"I'm good right where I am, don't worry coach I'll take care of her." He grinned up to Craig who nodded and turned to sit down and the doors closed and we headed out for the hotel to pick up Herb and the others. Jack squeezed my hand encouragingly and I lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere." He repeated.

True to his word he stayed with me the entire journey and barely let go of my hand. I must have been lulled to sleep for a while because the next thing I remember was hearing Jack having a conversation with someone sat across the aisle. I sat up and went to look out the window to see where we were, but Jack stopped me, he'd broken off his conversation and was facing me, his hand against my cheek, turning me to look at him.

"Look at me Ell," his voice firm but with an edge to it.

I don't know how it happened, but a few of the guys seemed to be able to instinctively pick up when I was feeling down and try to cheer me up or at least be there if I wanted to talk. I hadn't cried in weeks, but there were times when I felt really down. Now wasn't really one of them, I was just scared about the flight, something that had never bothered me before, but since Dad's accident it had been the one thing that scared me more than anything. "We're nearly there aren't we?" I asked, knowing that he didn't want me to see the airport until I had to.

"Few minutes, you can do this babe, I know you can." He grazed his fingers down my cheek sending shivers down my spine. For once Jack O'Callahan seemed completely sincere, unlike the brash, cocky Boston boy I'd met in Colorado.

"Hey Jack, you gonna let anyone else talk to her tonight or you gonna monopolise all her time?" Someone called from a few rows behind us.

"Can it Verchota, Ellie doesn't need all of us crowding her." Someone else replied, I thought it might have been Mac, but wasn't sure.

"I've got an idea," I croaked, hauling my camera bag onto my lap and extracting a camera and flash gun. When I was set I turned and knelt up on the seat and snapped a couple of shots of the guys on the bus. Some were resting, others were trying to play cards and the rest were talking.

"More pictures for your scrap book Ellie?" someone shouted. I couldn't make out who it was, but wished I had some quick comeback for them.

"Nah, she just uses them for target practice when you annoy her." I heard OC chuckle at my side as he stood up and faced the back of the bus, resting a hand on my back and leaning closer, "If you didn't you should," he whispered making me smile.

"OC sit down," Craig's voice came from behind us, we dropped back into our seats and I caught a glimpse out of the window at the airport terminal as we turned up the drive. I felt my breath catch in my throat and Jack's hand grip mine.

"Now listen up boys, in a minute or two we'll be arriving. Make sure you take everything with you, you're responsible with getting your own gear to security, they'll take your hold luggage, you will take your hand luggage and proceed to the boarding ramp, wheels up in an hour." Craig's voice boomed out of the momentary silent bus.

It felt hard to breath, I glanced around, Jack's grip tightened on mine, not sure who was squeezing whose hand the hardest. "Ell? Ellie?" Jack's voice seemed to echo in my ears, I was desperate for air and I just didn't seem to be able to get any. "Doc! Ellie can't breathe." I heard his voice, but never registered the words.

My following recollections were hazy and everything was a blur. I felt myself being pulled out of my seat and the next moment, Doc's face was hovering before mine and his soothing voice played into my mind. I slowly became aware of my surroundings, I was off the bus and sitting on a bench with one of Jack's hands still holding mine while his other hand was rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Take a few minutes, the worst is over now, it was a panic attack. We'll talk later." Doc consoled as he patted my knee, then stood up and turned towards the bus.

"Doc says you'll be just fine." My self-styled protector reassured me, I was definitely seeing another side to this man. I turned my head to look at him.

"I'm sorry Jack," I croaked. "I don't know what happened." My stomach was churning and I felt sick. Then I realised I was shaking.

"Come here," he stopped rubbing my back and wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer and kissing the top of my head. "I know you're scared, I promise you I'm not going anywhere, I'll be there with you through this whole thing."

I nodded, I knew they were a bunch of good guys, but somehow Jack had seemed suddenly to really understand me. If I didn't conquer my fears now I'd be in even bigger trouble later on. I'd always loved flying, ever since I was little, I was letting myself be ruled by one event, deep down I know it was irrational but that's what trauma can do to you.

I pulled away a little and started to stand up, Jack was instantly on his feet, giving me a supporting hand. "I've gotta do this, so let's get it over with." I finally said, the words sounding more confident than I felt.

"Alright," He caressed my face making me shiver slightly, then he tipped his head to mine and kissed me, slow gentle kisses. This time I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me close. A moment later he released me. "The boys have taken our stuff, are you ready?"

His hand slipped back around mine and I squeezed it. "Let's go."

...

_**Mac **_

I saw Jack and Ellie walk in hand in hand, something was clearly happening between them because there had been a subtle shift in their relationship since I'd last seen them together a few days ago. At least she looked better than when they'd practically lifted her off the bus. She was still pale and fragile looking, but seemed to have a certain determined air about her. Doc said she'd had a panic attack, he didn't seem too worried and even indicated that he'd have been surprised if she didn't at some point. Of course that also meant she could have more. I saw Jack whisper something in her ear and a brief smile cross her face. But it was soon replaced by the earlier countenance. They joined the Boston boys and started chatting. I was glad she was coming with us and hoped it would help her healing.

We were soon being ushered towards the gate to board the plane, that's when I saw Ellie alone and looking terrified. The rest of the guys were heading out, Jack was nowhere in sight and the rest of the Boston boys were paying attention to a conversation several feet away, Ellie having distanced herself a little.

"Jimmy, where's Jack?" I demanded approaching them and standing by Ellie who looked like she was about to go into full blown panic again.

Jimmy turned around and took one look at Ellie. "Shit, ... I'll get him. Stay with her, keep her calm."

Jimmy dropped his bag and hurried towards the mensroom. "Ell? Look at me, I brought you a present, I thought it might give you something new to read." I rambled on, I couldn't even remember after what I said, I just kept talking to her.

Slowly the glassy look in her eyes cleared and she looked at me. "Rob?"

"Yeah, ... Jack's coming, but I'm glad I got to talk to you, I brought you a present." I held up the carrier bag I had in my hand and she slowly took it.

"You didn't have to,"

"I saw it a few days ago and thought you might like something new to read, might give you a few tips when we start playing real games." I offered and she slowly withdrew the book from the bag.

She stared at it for a few minutes. "So you were the one," she mused, a small smile crossing her face.

"What?"

"I was in the bookstore a few weeks ago planning to order it, they told me they had one on order and when I went back they told me it had been sold, said they were surprised things like this usually sit on their shelves for months. But why? You don't have to buy me presents."

"I know things are tough and this trip isn't going to be easy, I just wanted you to have something else to focus on for a while. I was going to get Les Miserables, but they didn't stock anything in French." I added, referring back to the conversation that had taken place a couple of weeks earlier.

"Thank you."

"Ellie!" Jack's voice floated over the heads of the few stragglers boarding the plane, Herb and most of the coaches were gone, Craig and Doc were still lingering. Doc was watching Ellie. Jack reached us and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her temple.

"I'm sorry babe, if I thought they were gonna board-"

"It's okay Jack." She answered holding the book against her chest like a prized possession.

"Ellie, you want us to wait?" Jimmy asked.

"No go ahead." She croaked looking down the tunnel. "I'll be fine."

I could see her knuckles turning white as she gripped the book tighter. The little colour she'd gained since the panic attack on the bus was gone.

With a nod to Doc, Craig and the Boston boys left leaving just the 4 of us.

"I'll see you on board," I said and turned to go, Ellie reached out and grabbed my arm. Her fingers digging in belying the fragile look she wore.

"Robbie, ... thank you."

I nodded and she released her hand, I got the feeling she wanted to say something else, the look in her eyes when she looked at me was more of a silent plea.

"Ellie, babe we gotta go." Jack cajoled gently as he rubbed his hand up her back, I turned away towards the gate to leave them alone. "Mac wait, would you go with us?" Jack's voice floated over the silent terminal. "I think Ellie would appreciate another friendly face."

"You saying yours is friendly?" I challenged giving Ellie a wink.

"Just watch it, you know what I did to you the last time," Jack shot back, "I'm not sure Herb would appreciate you turning up with a broken nose."

"No-body's breaking anything, I thought you two were getting along better." Ellie got between us, I had a feeling she might, which is why I did it, something else to think about.

"I'm ready for him this time I can drop you anytime OC."

"You want to try Mac, comeon, right here," He was caught in the moment, but I also got the idea that he knew what I was up to.

Ellie now planted herself between us, her hand on Jack's chest holding him back. "No! Not happening, you two are going to be friends, and we are not going to hear anymore about the '76 playoffs, ..." we glared at each other for a moment, "Right, I'm sitting you two together until we get to Holland, then hopefully you'd have either killed each other or decided to at least be civil to each other." She stalked off, surprisingly out the door towards the plane.

We looked at each other then at Doc, "well what are you waiting for? That facade won't last long out there." He waved towards the plane.

"Right, let's go."

We hurried out the door to find Ellie still striding towards the plane. "Ellie comeon, who are you going to sit with?" Jack whined, as we trailed behind her.

She stopped and turned around, "Jack I've heard the story about what happed at that game so many times, I'm sick of it, the rest of the team are sick of it, drop it."

She turned back and started up the steps of the plane, "So who are you going to sit with?"

Jimmy appeared in the doorway, "You pissed her off already Jack?"

"Jimmy you'll let me sit with you won't you seeing as these two are going to be rehashing 76 all over again."

I wasn't planning to go over old history, but I wasn't about to tell her that either.

"Sure, you can sit wherever you want."

Jimmy took her hand and lead her onto the plane, "That worked pretty well." Jack commented holding out a hand. I shook it.

"Now you'd better go tell your girlfriend we made up so you can sit with her and not get banished to the naughty section." I urged, noticing his shocked look when I mentioned girlfriend.

"We haven't exactly-" he stuttered, a new experience for Jack O'Callahan.

"You've had the hots for her since Colorado and that night in the bar, she was into you. I bet you and Jim were the ones to talk her into this job." I didn't let on that she had already told me that the weekend at the lake, which I still believed he knew nothing about.

"Boys, I think you'd better focus on getting inside before Herb comes looking for you and Jack you need to go check on Ellie, let me know if you need anything." Doc's voice behind us caught us both out, and it was clear he had heard what I said. We finally boarded the plane and found seats, I moved to the last row which was empty and dropped into a seat. Jack obviously grovelled to Ellie because he never joined me at the back.

* * *

_This wasn't exactly how I planned this to work, but the muse decided to stir things up... Let me know what you think..._


	11. Facing our challenges

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything to do with the movie or the real story, I'm just celebrating their achievement in my own way._

**_AN_**_: Hi, Thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry for the delay in posting this, but Happy New Year to all._

**Chapter 11 – Facing our challenges**

_**Ellie**_

I knew the guys pulled some stunt to distract me as I got on the plane, whether it was planned or not I didn't care, they were trying to help, although I'm not sure how much Jack and Jimmy thought it worked when I practically broke their hands during takeoff, that and almost passing out from holding my breath, I'm not sure which scared them the most. Once the flight had levelled out the attendants served dinner, which didn't help my already delicate stomach, I got one whiff of the smell and bolted for the nearest toilet and when I wasn't in there throwing up, Jack was trying to persuade me that I had to eat. Jimmy had moved a few rows back to join a card game some of the guys were getting into.

Jack was debating something with a few of the guys sat across the aisle as I returned to my seat from the latest trip to the toilet. I didn't actually sit down, but leant against the cabin wall and sipped a can of soda, taking in the mixture of activity going on around me, wishing I felt better enough to at least sit and have a conversation, but I was thankful that I had made it about halfway through the flight without completely freaking out.

I know that what happened to my Dad was a rare occurrence and that statistically flying was about the safest mode of transport, but with everything being so recent I was still coming to terms with the fact that I would never see him again.

Suddenly the plane shuddered as we hit turbulence, enough to throw me a little off balance and churn up my still queasy stomach. I think I would have actually ended on the floor if Jack hadn't have had such lightning reflexes. His hands caught my elbows and steadied me, I must have dropped the soda because I was gripping his arms with both my hands in response, tight enough for my fingernails to leave marks on his skin.

"Ell, I got you, its just some turbulence, we're fine." I could hear him talking, but my heart was pounding in my chest and blood was rushing through my ears, I felt dizzy. Jack looked concerned, "Ellie, are you okay?"

I forced myself to nod my head, but immediately shook it as well when my stomach churned again, forcing me back to the tiny airplane bathroom. I think I must have lived in there for about half hour while the turbulence continued. When I finally made it back to my seat Doc was waiting for me, he offered to give me a jab of something, to help me relax or stop feeling sick or something, I declined.

"Ell? I talked to the Captain, I know you said you took some flying lessons, did you want to go sit up front?" Jack announced too brightly as I pressed my hand against my stomach as if doing so would top the nausea. Any other time I would have jumped at the chance to go to the flight deck, but not this time. I shook my head.

"I can't, will you just sit here with me?"

"Sure." He lay back in his seat, the chatter from the plane mostly having died down as the guys tried to sleep. The few that were still awake were reading or watching the in-flight movie. Doc assured me he was nearby if I changed my mind about the shot and then returned to his seat in the forward section with the rest of the team managers.

I curled up in my seat and Jack wrapped his arm around me, letting me rest my head on his chest. I must have dozed off for a while as his heartbeat lulled me. I was jolted awake by another brief bout of turbulence. Sitting up I was able to extract myself without disturbing him as he slept. I pulled out the package of photos I'd picked up earlier and started to go through them, it took a while as there were about 3 rolls of film, including my pictures from the weekend at the lake. I lost myself in the memories as I worked through them, trying to formulate a plan about what to do with them.

I sorted them into three piles, the ones of the hockey players, the ones I'd taken at the lake and the ones Mac had taken, some of the latter in particular caught my attention and I wondered if he was awake, I wanted to show them to him.

_**...**_

_**Mac**_

I'd gathered from some of the guys earlier that Ellie was having a pretty rough flight, but it seemed she was being looked after, with Jack, Jimmy and Doc hovering around her, so I left her in peace and settled down to watch the movie. She didn't need all of us crowding her.

I must have got pretty involved with the movie because I was surprised when she dropped into the seat next to me. I pulled out the uncomfortable earphones as I glanced at her.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked only to hear her groan.

"I've never been so sick in my life. ... I think it's settling down now."

"You eaten anything yet?" I asked, more for something to say than because I was really expecting an answer.

"Not really, Jack tried to insist I ate dinner, but that's when it all started,"

"Here, you should try something light," I offered handing her the packet of cheese biscuits from my dinner tray.

"Thanks," she tore open the packet and started nibbling on one of the crackers. We lapsed into a companionable silence for a moment, then my curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask.

"So you and Jack? You kept that pretty quiet, that why he was so mad when you left?"

"I have no idea why Jack was so uptight about me leaving, nothing was going on. I'm actually not sure it is now, I think he's doing it to get me through the flight," from her answer it didn't sound like she was sure about what was going on.

"So you're not dating?"

"Not exactly, there hasn't really been time, ... it all started right before we left the motel, when he came to find me."

Some people might think it strange that we were sitting talking about her relationship with a former adversary and now team mate of mine, but the weekend at the lake and the conversations we shared had established a level of trust between us and if she needed to talk about Jack, I was an outsider, Jimmy and the others couldn't offer that objectivity and right now she had no female company to confide in. That would probably change when we got home as Gayle and Barbara Morrow would be around, but for now I was happy to be her sounding board.

"I've got something to show you," she offered drawing me back from my thoughts and for the first time I noticed the package sitting on her lap. She handed it to me I opened it and looked inside to see a bunch of photos. "pictures from the lake, " she said and I pulled them out and started to flick through them.

"Black and White?" I questioned.

"That was earlier, before you arrived, I was experimenting."

I held up one photo, the lake looked glassy, it was still, and standing on the shore was a male deer, it was one of those shots that just took your breath away and the fact that it was in black and white seemed to make it all the more breathtaking. The beast was impressive, majestic one would probably call it, one whose antlers any hunter would love to have mounted on a wall.

"Wow, this is good." I told her holding up the photo.

"It was worth waiting for, I got a couple of others with it a bit further away, but this one was worth getting cramp for. I can't believe it came out that well."

I flicked through a few others until I came to the ones we had taken after I arrived, these were mostly in colour but my favourite one had to be the ones at the bottom of the pile, I sensed she'd put them there for a reason.

"Maybe I should change career after the Olympics and go into business with you, think you could take up modelling?" I asked grinning at her holding one of the pictures between us.

"And give up the NHL?"

"Who knows, maybe they'll change their minds and won't want me when we fail at Lake Placid." Hardly anyone understood what Herb was talking about during his training sessions or why we kept running those drills, we just did it and tried to play along, hoping things would eventually stick and make sense.

"You won't fail, you might not win when you face the Russians, but you should do okay against the rest, that's why we're going to all this trouble booking these games, so you get lots of practice."

"You changed the subject," I teased, looking at the photo in my hand again, "can I keep this?"

"I'm not sure why you want to, but you took it." She answered, she sounded a little nervous.

"It'll remind me of the weekend we all spent up at the lake." I replied, still looking at the photo, I'd never thought of Ellie as beautiful until that moment at the lake and this photo captured it.

"So will the others, you don't need a picture of me." She challenged.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. This is my inspiration, you're already facing your challenges, I need to face mine and do the best that I can to bring home a gold medal." I told her, believing for the first time that we were on a mission and I had a part to play.

"You think that's possible? I know you'll have to face the Russians and haven't they won everything for the last 20 years?"

"I know, pretty tough road, I just hope we don't show ourselves up."

"I'm sure –" She suddenly stopped and the colour drained from her face.

"Ellie?"

"I'm fine, we're starting to descend." I hadn't noticed anything different and looked at her curiously. "... we should be landing in about half hour." She offered weakly.

"How do you know?"

"Years of experience I guess. ... I'd better go back to my seat. Thanks for the company."

She stood up and walked away taking the package of photos with her, except for the few she'd let me keep. I looked at them again and thought back to the night at the lake where we'd sat and watched the sun set.

_**...**_

_**Jack**_

After effectively a 15 hour journey we had arrived; we'd made it through the flight and were all exhausted by the time we reached the hotel. Once out of the airport Ellie had settled down and dozed for a while on the bus transfer, but by the time we reached the outskirts of the city she was awake and taking in the sights. I was relieved to see some colour returning to her face, even if she still looked a little tense. The landing had been only marginally better than take off, but at least my hands were intact.

Arriving at the hotel, she was first off the bus to begin the check-in process, her head clearly back on her work. We were the last to check in as she waited for everyone else to get sorted. I walked her to her room and waited as she dropped her coat and bag on a chair.

"You didn't have to do this Jack."

"I know, but I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, I'm going to go to bed for a few hours, my head's pounding and my shoulder aches. You probably should rest yourself."

"I could just stay and we curl up on your bed." I whispered, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Jack, I can't." She pressed her hand against my chest and fingered the collar of my shirt and I noticed the hesitancy in her eyes and wondered what was going through her mind. I felt her shift in my arms and I tightened my hold, my hand supporting her neck as I brushed my lips across hers.

"We don't have to do anything, I just figured you'd like the company." I had no idea where those words came from, I'd never said anything like that before to any girl I'd dated, but it had never crossed my mind until that moment that I hadn't even thought about sleeping with her. I guess you could say I had a reputation. I'd had several girlfriends and slept with most of them, but none of them were anything like the girl I now had wrapped in my arms.

"I'll be fine, I made it through the flight thanks to you, Jimmy and Mac, I need time to recover now."

"You sure? I'll sleep on the floor if you'd still like company."

That made her smile, "It's a sweet offer but I'll be fine."

I kissed her again, "you know where I am if you need anything?"

"I do," She stopped for a moment, something else clearly on her mind. "Can I ask you a question?" I watched the pink tinge flush her cheeks, I nodded. "Are you doing this to distract me from flying?"

"Hell no way!" I exclaimed, but then thought for a second and smiled at her, "it's just a bonus. ... Ell, I swear what happened back at Lake Placid wasn't planned, it's not some game."

"Good, now you'd better go find Dave before he locks you out and you end up sleeping in the hallway." She insisted, pulling out of my arms then yawning. "I'll catch up with you later."

Seemed like I had my orders and she was looking practically asleep on her feet so I stepped closer once more, caressed her cheek and pressed a kiss to her lips, "sweet dreams dahlin'" I whispered before leaving her and heading in search of my own room down the hall.

Judging by the room assignments we'd been paired up again, we had bunked together a few times on road trips with the team so it wouldn't be too bad; I only hoped Silky didn't want to bring a girl back to the room though or I would be begging Ellie to sleep on her floor. The other downside was the list of twenty questions or more he'd ask the minute I stepped through the door.

"She kick you out already?" He asked as I tossed my bag on the unoccupied bed, ignoring the question. "You and her? She's not your usual type Jack, what came over you? I figured her more Jimmy's type, quiet and broody, she's way outta your league."

"I like her alright?" I snapped heading for the bathroom and closed the door, wondering if he was right. Was she out of my league?

_**...**_

_**Jimmy**_

We were on our final leg of the European trip, two games in Holland and six in Finland were already behind us and we'd won six of the eight games we'd played, not bad for a rookie team, and when you consider that it was the Dutch national team and Finland's equivalent of the NHL it wasn't a bad record. We had covered nearly 3000 miles, mostly by train in just over 2 weeks, but with such a punishing schedule we had barely had time to register where we were let alone enjoy the sites. We had arrived in Oslo yesterday and gained our first free hours, making the most of the opportunity the whole team headed into town, the coaches doing the cultural tour while we went to find the hot spots. Ellie had even persuaded Jack that she'd be fine alone for a few hours and that he should go with us. None of us knew what her plans were and she never revealed them; it was great for all of us to have a morning off without drills and practice.

The team was coming together more and everyone was a little more relaxed, which we were to discover later was not a good thing to be in front of Herb. I hadn't got a clue what was going on at the end of the game when he insisted we stayed on the ice after our first game, tying 3-3 with Norway. I soon found out he was royally pissed at our performance, but more so the attitude of the guys not playing whose minds were occupied with thoughts other than the game.

His punishment as he lectured us were the dreaded Herbies, no fun for Jannie and I in full keepers gear at any time, but especially that night when he pushed us beyond our normal tolerances and didn't even stop when the rink manager killed the lights. The only person not skating with us was Buzzy since he'd been kicked out of the game earlier. Everyone else had long gone, but Herb pushed us on. A number of the guys, including me and Jannie hit the ice more than once as we fought to breath and struggled to hold ourselves upright. Everything hurt by the time Rizzo made a stand, introducing himself, as Herb had us all do the first day, except this time when asked who he played for, the regional bias was gone, he played for the USA. With that Herb dismissed us.

We all practically crawled off the ice. Buzz and Ellie looked concerned as they spoke to Doc as we filed past, taking notes Ellie nodded to Doc and walked away, I only hoped Doc was having them do something to help us out.

Arriving back at the hotel without showers or the normal post match physio all we wanted to do was fall into bed, but Buzzy met us and directed us to the hotel conference room. Everyone protested, but went anyway, unwilling to fall any further into Herb's bad books.

Ellie still looked concerned as we filed into the room, where she handed us ice packs and bottles of water. She tried to greet us all with a smile, but no one had the energy to smile back. We entered the room further and found Doc and Craig and another couple of young men so we wondered what was going on.

"Alright boys come on in and settle down so we can check you out and get you back to your rooms and the showers as fast as we can."Craig announced. Thankfully we had been able to leave our gear in the locker room at the arena, so it was one less thing to worry about.

"Jimmy, Jannie, you're up first, these guys will take care of you while Doc checks over the rest," Craig informed us with a sympathetic eye. I was glad I wouldn't have to wait the thought of a hot shower and a soft bed the only thing keeping me going.

"Mika and Otto will give each of you a 10 minute massage, a couple of others will arrive shortly to help out. When you're done, straight to your rooms warm showers, and bed. Make sure you collect another bottle of water from Ellie and drink it before you turn in." Doc instructed, trying to eye each of us so we knew he was serious.

No one raised any complaints as Jannie and I almost limped to the makeshift massage tables. I glanced around and noticed Ellie had disappeared, and that Jack still had to make an appearance, I guessed she may have gone to track him down as he was the only one not present. Even Buzz had returned and was helping Doc. As the trip had progressed Ellie became a little more confident around Jack and had certainly started to respond to his teasing, but it was more than the friendly banter. The nights when we had been able to go out, which weren't many, Jack was often absent and when he did go he stayed with the group, apparently oblivious to the girls flaunting themselves at us. Silky had badgered him several times, but he'd remained quiet about whether anything was happening. No one had seen anything particular, but a few of us just had a feeling something was happening that meant they were more than just friends. Whatever it was I was thankful for the distraction it gave her from the times when we had to fly, and now in a few days we were going to have to go home.

_**...**_

_**Jack **_

When we had our little incident on the runway coming home from Norway I was glad Ellie hadn't been with us. Her brother had been in London on business and detoured via Oslo to take her home, they needed some time together and she needed to be back in Minnesota ahead of us to work out a few things so it was a good plan for her to travel with him. She left right after our second Norway game, so I never really got to see her before she left, then by the time she made it home and had a chance to call we were on a rickety plane heading for Newfoundland.

Anyway Newfoundland, it would have freaked her out, I just hoped she hadn't talked to Patti Brooks and heard what had happened. Bad weather started a whole chain of events, a severe rainstorm dropped the pilots visibility and as we taxied out to the runway after refuelling we managed to hit a moose. It was an airport for Christ sake, why weren't the animals kept away from the planes? I digress, we hit the moose, that meant the plane had to be returned to the hanger for a maintenance check, and as there were no drivers for those trucks they use to move the planes around Herb volunteered our services, so there we were out in the driving rain pushing the plane back to the hanger. We all looked like drowned rats after, not to mention felt like it too probably, that's if anyone knows how a drowned rat feels.

So because of the weather and the moose we were delayed landing in Minnesota by about 5 hours, but one thing was certain we were all looking forward to getting to the dorms and being able to crash. Talking was limited as we moved through the airport like zombies, I was so tired I didn't even know what I was thinking as I hauled my hockey bag off the conveyor belt.

We dragged ourselves through the arrivals gate on autopilot, waiting for someone to tell us where to go so we could all follow like lemmings, well I was until Mac nudged my arm half way across the concourse and pointed to the figure standing in the doorway a bus behind her in the loading zone. I moved forward feeling more enthused. It was nearly 3am and she was the best thing I'd seen in days, I dropped my bag at her feet and swept her into my arms.

"Hey dahlin' what are you doin' here? I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow." I greeted her, the waft of her perfume working like a caffeine fix to wake me up.

"Jack it is tomorrow," she chided, "besides who else is there to keep you in order?" Maybe I hadn't woken up enough and was dreaming about her cracking jokes. On the other hand maybe not. "Why were you so late?" The frown appeared on her forehead and I ran my fingers across it hoping to smooth it out. It was the one question I had been dreading and hoped to explain once we'd all had some sleep, I also didn't relish the thought of explaining everything with the guys around. "Jack?" I hadn't answered and the longer I waited the worse she was going to think it was.

"I'm sorry Ell, I'm just tired. Bad weather and a queue for fuel in Newfoundland." I left out the part about the moose and hoped that the boys would keep it quiet. I'd tell her the rest tomorrow, later, whatever; the long journey and exhaustion were hampering my brain cells. I hoped it was enough to end this conversation for a while.

"You sure?" She looked hesitant, but there was no way I was going to lay our near miss on her standing outside the airport and I hoped the guys would have the sense not to say anything either.

"I'm sure ... I promise Ell, no one was hurt." She looked at me confused, but never got to say anything as Coach Patrick joined us and I let her go so that I could stow my bags on the bus.

* * *

_As always looking forward to any comments._


	12. New Home

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything to do with the movie or the real story, I'm just celebrating their achievement in my own way._

_**AN**__:Thanks to quinn for the latest review, hope you like this chapter._

_Sorry for the delay in posting this, I've been busy with RL stuff and trying to work out the direction this is going. Although I have several chapters written and most of the plot worked out I'm not sure I'm happy with it, so your feedback would be appreciated._

**Chapter 12 – New Home**

_**Ellie**_

Craig and I talked while the rest of the guys got on the bus, once they were all aboard, Craig took off to the cab waiting to take him to his new apartment. As I climbed the steps of the bus and told the driver we were ready I noticed Jack had found my seat and got himself comfortable; his eyes were closed but I wasn't sure if he was actually asleep, or even maybe avoiding me. I know more happened on the flight home than he let on and I really hoped he would tell me about it. Whatever it was couldn't be worse than what my imagination had conjured up when Patti called me about the delay; I was relieved they were all home safely, but it bugged me that Jack hadn't been honest with me. I picked up a box from the front seat and headed down the bus as it lurched forward on our way to our new home, our permanent base until the Olympics.

I know most of the guys were exhausted, after all a five hour delay, the flight time and the time difference could play havoc on your system. Those that tried to bring out the wise cracks to get a rise out of me got no reaction. I made my way back down the bus handing out information packs, room assignments and keys. In the process I had managed to lose one envelope so I had to sort that before we arrived back in the city. Reaching the front of the bus, it was clear everyone was exhausted and I could almost feel it,

a kind of eerie quiet had settled over everyone; Jack was still dozing, so I dug around the seat where the box had fallen earlier and found the missing package and dropped it into the box with Jack's, then I sat down next to him.

"Jack?" I nudged his elbow pulling him out of his stupor when he didn't respond to me.

"Hey, how are you doin'?" He asked locking his fingers with mine.

I rested my head back against the seat, looking through the windscreen of the bus. "I'm fine, ... but it concerns me that you'd lie to me."

He was quiet for a second or two and his expression, reflected in the window in front of us, told me that he thought someone must have opened their big mouth. "Ell,-" The strangled opening syllables told me he had more to say, but he needed to hear my reasons first.

"It's okay Jack, I know you're doing it to protect me, but I'd rather know the truth." I felt my stomach clench, I wasn't good at these sorts of conversations, and whatever happened now would be a prelude to something that I had been building up to for the last week. I wasn't mad or upset at him, I wasn't sure what I was feeling and a lot of it had to do with me still finding my feet and integrating with the team. On the outside it might seem like I was getting along, but inside I was like a bowl of jello anytime I was in the company of more than a few of them at a time.

"I'm sorry, alright what do you want me to say?" he snapped.

I could see where this might head if I didn't stop things now, yelling and screaming weren't my style, but neither was having the conversation we needed to have in public or when both of us were exhausted. "I think it's best that you get some sleep first, now isn't the right time for this conversation," I answered as calmly as I could, then stood up and handed him his envelope before taking the final one from the box and heading back down the bus.

"Here you go Mac," I held out the envelope for him.

"Thanks." He answered relieving me of the package and looking up from the magazine he was flipping through. "Are you okay Ell?"

I nodded, "fine, I may not be as tired as you, but it's still a ridiculous hour to be out."

"Have a seat," he gestured to the empty place beside him. "I got a proposition for you."

I was curious, but wasn't sure what to say, "a proposition?" I asked, slipping into the seat next to him.

"You got plans for Sunday?"

"Not at the moment, why?" I had no idea what he was thinking and figured by then I'd want to be anywhere but at the dorms, so I went along with the conversation.

"A friend of mine is president of the U's French society this year; he sent me the programme for their Sunday afternoon meetings. ... I could get us in if you're interested?" He was laying out a breadcrumb trail and I was ready to fall for it. I had revelled in the travelling we had done in Europe, especially when planes weren't involved and the train ride through Finland had been awe inspiring. I lost count of how many rolls of film, besides the hockey ones I'd had to get developed and wondered whether I should be devoting time to that instead of hanging out at some French society. I'd obviously been quiet too long because Mac spoke. "They're showing Les Miserables, unfortunately it's in English, but word is that it's one of the best productions and has a cast of top English actors." He tempted me, if it was the production I'd heard about I wanted to see it.

"Please tell me it's not the one with John Gielgud." I answered holding my breath.

"What if I say yes." He was teasing me now and making this whole thing a lot more than it needed to be.

"Rob are you serious?" I gasped, catching my breath, "it's supposed to be one of his best performances."

"Then you'll go with me?"

"You don't have to go, I'm sure I can find my own way."

"This is my turf now, I promised we'd hang out, besides Tom's been trying to get me to one of these afternoons for the last year... and could you pass it up, it's Gielgud, we don't get enough of his work over here. You want me to get Jack a ticket too?"

I froze; from what I'd learnt about Jack the film would mean nothing, but I also knew that he wasn't the kind of guy to sit back while his girl was out with another guy, even if they were friends. I didn't know what to say so I turned it around.

"I think you had better ask him." I said quietly, aware that Rizzo was sitting across the aisle and was no doubt catching everything we said.

"Ell are things with you two alright?" Mac asked carefully.

"I'm not sure, but I think right now we all need sleep." I answered honestly as the bus pulled up outside the dorm block.

_**...**_

_**Rizzo**_

I know Jack and Ellie had kind of been together while we had been in Europe, but with a punishing schedule and little chance for them to be alone I knew things would get rocky. Jack had a reputation and she wasn't really his type; if I was honest, had anyone asked about her dating one of the team I'd have pictured it being Jimmy or Magic, they were both sensitive in their own ways and probably better to inspire confidence in her. A couple of times I'd overheard her and Mac talk and she seemed at ease with him, I hadn't heard all of what was said as we sat on the bus, but I know they were talking about a movie and a French Society. I figured it would be good for her to have an outlet outside of the team and her photography, but I knew it wasn't Jack's scene, I just hoped he wouldn't be a jerk about it.

Getting off the bus I noticed Jack was quiet, which was really unlike him and I guessed it wasn't all down to the exhaustion. I walked over with my gear and stopped next to him.

"Hey Jack, you should head for bed, you look like I feel," I greeted him with a half smile.

"You see Ellie?"

"She's still on the bus, everything alright? I know you guys kinda hooked up."

"Does everyone know?" Jack answered his eyes fixed on the bus.

"I don't know, but if you have does it matter?"

"I just don't want her ... I don't know what's going on." Jack answered, his thoughts unfocused and almost incoherent. "We almost had our first fight, except she wouldn't, said we needed to talk later."

"Ellie doesn't strike me as the one to pick fights, what happened?"

"Someone opened their big mouth about us hitting that damned moose." Jack exclaimed causing a few of the guys who were still around to look over. He didn't notice, but Ellie had also heard him and she practically froze. Jimmy was with her, so I knew she would be taken care of.

"Careful big guy, you'd better watch what you're saying before Ellie hears." I knew she already had, but he didn't need to hear that right then. "Why don't you grab your gear, find your room and get some sleep, things will be better then and you two can talk."

He never answered me, but bent over to retrieve the bags at his feet then shuffled towards the entrance. I moved over to Jimmy and Ellie.

"Ell? Are you okay?"

"Fine Rizzo, how about Jack?" She was doing a good job of hiding what she was thinking, either that or I was too tired to notice.

"I told him to get some sleep." I answered as the three of us walked towards the door and the now empty bus pulled away.

"Probably a good idea for all of you. Now get going. I've got one more stop to make on my way up. I'll see you all later."

We left Ellie somewhere on the third floor while we continued to the 5th; she didn't elaborate where she was going and we didn't ask, but the elevator doors opened to the sound of music wafting down the hallway and she turned in that direction as she waved us goodnight. As the doors closed and the sounds of a party were shut out Jimmy and I looked at each other.

"That our Ellie?" he asked flicking his thumb over his shoulder. "Voluntarily going to a party at 4am, what the hell's happening?"

"I don't know," I confessed, shaking my head to clear the cobwebs. "I'll figure it out tomorrow, I can barely remember my own name right now."

Jimmy chuckled, "I hear ya there."

I barely had time to register the room before I flipped onto the bed and fell asleep.

_**...**_

_**Magic**_

When I eventually woke up the next morning I only had vague memories of the night before. At least the longest leg of the game schedule was over, now we would be based in a dorm at the U and travelling more but in shorter trips.

After almost crawling into the bathroom I realised some of the other guys were starting to surface too. We exchanged comments on the sparse nature of the dorms and talked about how we could liven things up, before the subject of the flight home came up.

"Anyone hear Jack mouth off last night when we got back?" Asked Bah, "did it practically in front of Ellie."

"Did she hear him?" I asked, wondering what the effect was. I'd been so tired and had been fortunate to get off the bus pretty quick so I'd grabbed my stuff and high tailed it to my room.

"I don't know if she realised what he was talking about but Rizz was quick to keep him away from her and him and Jimmy were the last ones to see her last night," Pav answered as the door opened and Buzz and Rammer entered.

"Morning," Buzz greeted everyone with a smile.

"Don't you mean afternoon?" I asked checking my watch as I slid it around my wrist, realising that it was after midday, no wonder my stomach was growling.

"Yeah and if I'm not out of here sharp I'll never see another one, Gayle's waiting downstairs." He answered heading for the showers in the anteroom next to where we were.

"Well I'm heading to find some food, anyone got any suggestions?" I asked collecting my stuff.

"Mario's is pretty good," Rammer suggested as he followed Buzz towards the showers. "I'm happy to play tour guide for you out of towners," he added gaining appreciative grunts from Bah and Pav.

I headed for my room and sorted through some of my stuff before going exploring, I soon found the communal kitchen for our half the floor with a big notice on the door welcoming the US Olympic Hockey Team and effectively threatening anyone else if they dared go in uninvited. I chuckled and shook my head as I pushed the door open to find a couple of people in there I didn't know.

"I'm sure he'll be in soon, Ellie said the guys are starting to surface. ... Hey," the young man greeted me on hearing the door open. "Coffee's on the side and help yourself to anything in the fridge, were you looking for Ellie?"

"Is she around?"

"Back in a few, she's down the hall." He answered casually.

"Okay, ... You know her?" I asked, curious as to why the couple were there.

He nodded, "all my life." He quipped, before obviously noticing my confusion and putting me out of my misery. "She's my sister, I'm Scott by the way and this lovely lady is Mrs Morrow, who I've had the honour to meet this morning."

I smiled warmly and shook their hands. "Mark Johnson," I offered in return. "Does Ken know you're here?" I asked and she nodded.

"Ellie let me pound on his door a while ago, he should be here any time," she answered as the door opened and the bearded man himself walked in. "Great timing babe we were just talking about you."

"Yeah? Hey Magic," he greeted, I offered him a cup of coffee as I made myself one. He nodded then leaned down to give his wife a kiss.

"I'm glad we've got the weekend to recover, some of us more than others are gonna need it." I added still feeling an element of fuzziness from the last 24 hours travelling and time zone changes.

"I agree there," he conceded, I heard the door swing and looked up to see Ellie walk in.

"Afternoon guys," she greeted as she reached for the half full coffee cup on the table and sitting down.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked in return.

"I'm fine, have you met my brother?" she wafted her hand in Scott's direction.

"Not yet," Ken answered, "Ken Morrow," he greeted holding out his hand, which Scott shook firmly.

"Scott Jensen, Ellie's little brother, it's good to meet you." He responded with a grin at Ellie, "she's been telling me all about the team and what coach is putting you through. I wish you luck."

"Thanks, are you in town for the weekend?" I asked crossing the kitchen to wash up my now empty cup.

The door swung open and Ralph Cox breezed in before he could answer. "Hey guys, Ellie, you got any spare keys? Verchota's locked himself out of his room and Eric's AWOL, can you let him in?"

"I'll see what I can do, why didn't he come ask me himself?"

"Well you see, he's not exactly decent," Coxie answered, a little sheepishly, "he just came out the shower."

Ellie looked at him a mixture of surprise and shock on her face, "a-and he's in the hallway?"

"Want me to take care of it Ell?" I asked starting to head for the door, it would save her the embarrassment, but I was surprised when she stopped me.

"Thanks Mark, but I'd better get used to having you all live down the hall from me, just don't make a habit of these tricks." She sighed, pushing her hair off her face and trying to hide the flush that graced her cheeks as she turned to the door which Coxie held open for her. "Where's Phil now?"

"Told him to wait in the bathroom until I'd sorted things out." He answered as they disappeared.

"Looks like you're keeping Ellie on her toes," Scott chuckled. "Just tell me though is that for real or are they hazing her?"

I wasn't sure, but I hoped they all knew Ellie well enough not to pull that kind of a prank, but I had the feeling from Coxie's last comment that it was completely unplanned. "If they were hazing her, he'd be standing in the hall, I think all the guys know Ellie's sensitive about things like that, I don't think they'd try anything."

"I don't know, OC might, or even Jimmy," Ken pitched in.

I looked at him, "they're the only ones that might get away with hazing her, but they know her better, Jimmy would know just how far to go, OC on the other hand, once he gets on a roll he wouldn't see the damage he was causing, so it'd be a fine line."

"I'm not sure it's as fine as you think, Ellie's got a pretty good read on Jack, probably more than anyone thinks, and I'm pretty certain he knows how far to push her." Scott piped up, looking between us.

"You got inside information we don't know about?" Ken asked as Barbara stood up and took their mugs to the sink and rinsed them.

"Not my place to say, but I'm glad there's someone looking out for her." Scott responded, "Ellie was a lot closer to our father than either me or our brother, she never did anything without talking to him first, don't get me wrong, she still made her own decisions, but the next few months are going to be really tough for her without him. ... In answer to your question earlier, ... I switched colleges for my final year, I transferred in to the U while you were in Europe, I've got a room a couple of floors down, this is my new home, ... Ellie didn't know until she got back here Thursday."

"That's good, how are you settling in?" Ken asked approvingly.

"Good, I'm just hoping I made the right decision, she wasn't too happy when she found out what I'd done."

"She'll come around, at least it'll give her someone else to hang out with when we get on her nerves." I offered.

"That's the plan," he uttered then glanced at his watch, "I gotta go, I've got to meet up with some people for a study session, would you tell Ellie I'll be back around 4 if she wants me."

I nodded as he grabbed his jacket and a loaded rucksack and headed to the door, "drop in anytime," I invited as Ken and Barbara started to make their way out too. "You guys off out?"

"I'm going to check out this place Barbara's staying in off campus, probably end up with a list of chores while I have a few hours spare," Ken joked, winking at his wife.

"Have a good afternoon."

_**...**_

_**Bah**_

Eventually a few of us finally made our way out, a number of the guys had still to surface, but those of us that were up and with nothing better to do, being the new boys on the block, took the Rammer guided tour. We ended up at this pizza joint come bar called Mario's just off campus where we spent a good few hours, of course there were a lot of college girls around that caught our eye and in the spirit of getting to know people they ended up sitting with us for a while.

Eventually time came for us to head back and by the time we made it to the dorms we were ready for more food, so the smell from the communal kitchen was a welcome one. Leaving the cooks to finish off a few of us wandered the hallway checking out the place. Outside the kitchen in an alcove were pigeon holes for our mail, and next to that a board for messages, the first one clearly pinned up in bold letters was a reminder not to lock ourselves out of our rooms and I wondered if that was a throw back to Verchota locking himself out earlier. Down the hallway further was a communal lounge, with another warning sign claiming it for the US hockey team. We walked in to find the room decorated with one wall covered in Ellie's pictures of the team and our European trip.

"Wow, someone's tried to make it look like home in here." Rammer commented, dropping onto one of the couches and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey we've even got one of those new big screen TVs," Verchota gushed, walking in behind us.

"Yeah, better than being at home," Eric added, as Verchota dropped onto the opposite end of the couch to Rammer. "I've lost track, is there a game on tonight?"

"Several, I think the Hawks have theirs on ESPN," Mac answered from where he had been reading a magazine. He tossed it on the table and stood up. "I hear Rammer introduced you all to Mario's."

"Yeah, thought you might have made it down there," Rammer commented.

"'Nother time, I went to see the folks for a few hours, let them know I'm still alive." He joked. "Any idea where everyone else is?"

"The old married couples had plans of their own they wouldn't share with us," I told him referring to the Schneiders and Morrows. "Jannie and Jimmy were doing some goalie bonding down at the rink or something, not sure about the rest."

"Rizzo, Silky and Christian seem to have drawn KP duty and are banishing anyone who gets in their way." Eric added, still checking out the room, pressing buttons on the Hi-Fi unit sitting on a counter. "They've given us a pretty good hi-fi too."

"Yeah, I think the aim is, give us the good stuff here so we'll stay in and not be partying all the time," Mac chuckled, "wouldn't put it past Herb at some point to lay down the law and set a curfew."

"Man he does that we're all screwed. I'm hoping we get to play as hard as we work," Verchota parried taking a swig from the bottle he had brought in with him, "there's a lot of pretty girls around here to get to know if you get my drift."

"Careful Philly remember what happened in Norway," I advised, only to receive a dismissive wave.

"Herb don't need to know everything we do after practice, and what he don't know won't hurt him," scoffed Verchota, flipping on the TV and picking up the controller for the cable TV.

_**...**_

_**Jack **_

I really must have been exhausted because when I woke up and made it to the bathroom I noticed the silence, it was almost eerie that I never saw or heard another living soul. I figured out that everyone must have surfaced before me and gone in search of food, something I needed to do myself now that my stomach realised I was awake and mobile. I was starving, almost felt like I hadn't eaten in a week, if you know what I mean.

I was totally disoriented, I barely remember arriving back the night before, just vague memories of pushing a plane and a bus ride. The shower had made me feel better and as I opened the door to the room I was sharing with ... I really must have been out of it not to know who my room-mate was. Tossing my towel and stuff on my bed I bent down and picked up the note which had been slipped under the door while I was gone.

Everyone out, I'll be in the kitchen when you wake up. E.

I smiled, I was glad she was there, I was looking forward to seeing her again, then my stomach dropped when I realised I would have to tell her about Newfoundland and the memories solidified in my mind. She was going to freak, but I had no idea how to stop it, I wished I did.

Opting for food over unpacking I made my way down the hall checking out the place while more images of our arrival floated around my brain as my head cleared.

That had been several hours ago, now I was sitting in the empty ice rink, staring at the ice. Hearing a noise I looked around and Jimmy dropped into a seat near me.

"She dumped you?" He asked with a grin, he'd warned me a few weeks back that Ellie wasn't ready for a relationship and I'd ignored him, I guess this was poetic justice. I nodded, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, she's right, there's a lot of stuff she needs to deal with, ... I'm just more used to having a major fight and one of us storming off-" I began, referring to the way my relationships up to now had ended.

"-but that's not Ellie's style," he probed when I stopped talking.

"No, it isn't," I confessed, I wasn't upset she'd put the brakes on, but neither did I regret what we'd shared and what even our short relationship had done to help her through the European tour.

"Are you going to be okay with her around?"

"Yeah, we're good." I admitted, really believing that we would be okay.

* * *

_Please leave a comment on your way out ..._


	13. A Little Fun

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the movie or the real story, I'm just celebrating their achievement in my own way._

_Hi Everyone, I'm sorry I've left this incomplete for so long, I've been really busy with work and studying, but over the holidays I was able to revisit what I had done and found 2 chapters ready to post, so here is the first. I also rewatched the movie and gained some inspiration so another chapter is nearly ready too._

_I hope you are still interested in reading & Happy New Year_

_**Chapter 13 – A little fun**_

_**Mac**_

Most of the guys had hung around the dorms last night, a little unusual for a Saturday night, but there again we were still recovering from our trip home from Europe, chances were high that it would be about the only Saturday night we'd be having a quiet night in. Ken and Buzz had stayed the night with their wives and no one knew where OC and Jimmy had ended up. The other person missing was Ellie and we guessed she was out someplace with the others, but when no-one saw her on Sunday morning either I was starting to get worried, she had seemed down when I spoke to her on the bus after she met us at the airport, but I'd dismissed it as we were all exhausted.

As I walked over to the block where the French Society were going to meet I hoped she'd got the message I'd left about where to meet. I had a strong feeling that whatever was going on she would be there, she wanted to see this film, I remembered that much from our conversation on the bus. I wasn't disappointed; I arrived to find her sitting on a bench outside the study block with a book in her hand.

"Ellie," I sat down next to her and waited while she closed the book, it wasn't a surprise to note that she was reading Les Miserables.

"Hi Mac, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you doin'?" I asked, wondering if she would give me a real answer.

"I'm fine, you sure you haven't got something better to do with your time than sit through this movie?"

"I'm sure," I returned, she was stalling, I figured she saw this as some obligation on my part as I'd suggested the afternoon, truth was if I didn't want to be there we would never have had that conversation. I watched her as she observed the other people who were around us, enjoying a late summer afternoon. "Ellie, you know I once asked if you were seeing someone?"

"I wondered how long it would take you to get onto that subject."

"What you said on the bus, about not being sure about you and Jack, ... I guess I'd just like to know he's not going to be trying to break my nose anytime soon," I answered, then waited for her to react.

"He won't" she replied slowly, "it's probably going to be all round the dorms soon enough, ... I guess you could say I dumped him." Ellie looked at me, there was no animosity showing in her face, no reaction really, just quiet acceptance.

"What happened?" I ventured, "if you want to talk about it."

"I know a lot of you thought he was pulling some stunt at the airport, but it wasn't. ... It was thanks to the two of you that I even got onto the plane, anyway, it was a punishing schedule and we never had a chance, for a lot of reasons, now we've got other things to focus on, I need time to find my feet, to adjust to not having Dad around. I'm not ready for a relationship, especially with a member of the team."

I let her talk, stayed quiet and waited to hear her out. I could sense an element of regret, but whether it was over one specific thing I wasn't sure. "No one's asking you too, but if you need a friend, I'm here, I'm pretty good at sports, I can understand more French than I speak, although not a lot, I know a few pretty cool places to hide out or be seen in depending on your mood and I think you'd love it up at the lakes if you let me take you sometime, but for now, we've got a date with Monsieur Hugo so I suggest we'd better go before we miss the start." It surprised me a little to hear her laugh at what I'd said and I smiled back at her, I didn't really want a relationship right now despite what you might hear from my so called friends on the team, my focus was on trying to do the best I could to help the team not become a laughing stock at the Olympics. Of course we wanted to win the gold medal, but up against the likes of a Soviet team that had won everything going in the last 20 years what were our chances? If we were to stand a chance though we needed to work harder than we had ever done before and to do that I'd need some time to myself away from the team from time to time and if I had someone else to share it with why complain?

"Mac? ... Are we going?" Her voice invaded my thoughts and I focused on her watching me.

"What?" I'd forgotten for a moment where we were.

"Les Mis, the movie?" she reminded me, "what happened, you seemed to be miles away?"

I stood up and offered her my hand to help her up, "I was thinking about the games, wondering if we can really beat the Soviets, that we're going to have to work a lot harder than we have so far, all that stuff. ... I just don't want to let everyone down."

I was surprised when she took my hand and pulled herself up, "you won't, none of you will, you all want this, it'll take a while yet, you're still getting to know each other, give yourselves a chance, things will work out. ... The Russians have been on top too long, they've had their shot, it's about time they were shown the door and make way for the new stars and there's no reason why it can't be you."

I let her hand go as we started walking towards the building, "you really believe that don't you?"

"Why not? anything is possible."

"I hope you're right," I muttered pulling the door open to the study block to be greeted by a hum of chatter coming from one of the rooms.

"Can I tell you I told you so after the Olympics?" She answered confidently with a small smile and faint blush to her cheeks.

I grinned at her and nodded, "you can tell me anything you like after the games." I replied before being swept up in the group being greeted by my friend.

"Hey Mac, you made it, thought you were kidding when you said you wanted to come." I let that comment fall on deaf ears turning to introduce Ellie.

…

_**Jimmy**_

It was after dark when anyone saw Ellie and then it was only briefly as she popped by the kitchen to pick up and deliver messages before going to dinner with her brother. I'd heard from some of the guys that he'd transferred to the U and was staying on the third floor where I'd last seen her when we came in from the airport. I kinda missed seeing her around, but it was good for her to get out and make her own friends too. I think she knew too that it was good for us to have some team bonding time, just us guys.

Rizzo had been in charge of the kitchen again and his now famous meatballs had been served up for dinner for those that hung around, Rammer, Jannie, Verchota and a few others had all headed out to meet up with friends or family for the night and no-one had seen Mac since lunch, so assumed he would meet up with them. Morrow and Buzz were still off somewhere with their wives and not expected to be seen again until practice, but It still left a pretty big group of us to debate Herb's plans now that we were going to be here for a while, except that is for when we were on the road playing the games being lined up. When we'd tried to analyse the coach into oblivion talk turned to the girls that had been lining the halls trying to catch our eye, now normally OC would have something to say, but this time he merely sat back and listened. I glanced at him and frowned, wondering what was going on with him, he saw me and shrugged, sadly Silky never let his silence reign for long.

"Hey OC, some pretty gorgeous babes living right down the hall, anyone catch your eye?"

OC glared at him, Rizzo shot Silk a warning look, "Didn't Norway teach you guys anything? We need to focus on the games, not the women who flaunt themselves at us." He snapped.

"Come on OC, what's the harm in having a little fun if the girls are up for it?" someone argued.

"Fine, do what you want, I'm outta here." He pushed his chair back and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Silky asked.

"For a run, you got a problem with that?" He snapped back before pushing the door and striding out.

"What's crawled up his ass, this time?" Coxie asked lifting his glass to his mouth and taking a gulp, his reference harking back to the night in the bar after tryouts when OC got all prissy about the 76 playoffs. Rizzo had kindly filled me in later about what happened before I'd arrived.

"More like what didn't." Silk answered before Rizzo could stop him.

"Silky! Enough, if there is anything he wants us to know he'll tell us, be cool."

"Rizzo, come on we're talking a first in OCs book, normally he's-"

"Enough!" Snapped Rizzo, glaring at his former Boston team-mate.

"Come on Rizzo let him tell us, sounds like it's some cool gossip." Coxie encouraged.

"You're like a lot of old wives, get a grip guys, we're here to play hockey, not discuss what relationships everyone is in."

"Boring Rizzo, come on we're bonding and if it happens over a girl what's the problem?" Silky countered.

I felt sorry for Rizzo, "Problem there is it doesn't stop until you've all played one-upmanship. I can see Rizzo's point here. Silky let it go." I commented glaring at my team mates. "Whatever's up with OC probably affects a woman and think about her in this, girls don't like to be talked about by hoards of testosterone fuelled hockey players."

"You guys know who the girl is don't you?" Cox asked as he cottoned on to the glaring looks Rizzo and I shared with Silk. "Do we know her?"

"Let it go Coxie," Rizzo counselled seriously. Only a handful of the team knew Jack and Ellie had been involved during the European trip and now that it was over there was even less reason for anyone to know.

Coxie looked at the three of us then a flicker of realisation crossed his face and he nodded. "you got it Rizz, but I gotta say Silk, you should keep your mouth shut, or they'll be more than OC gunning for you."

Silk suddenly seemed to realise the dangerous ground he'd been walking on and seemed to lose all his bravado and crumple in his seat.

While they continued to discuss the girls of the dorm at least the subject stayed off of OC and Ellie, which could only be a good thing.

…

_**Bah**_

Pav and I had tagged along with some of the Minnesota boys when they decided to go out for a few beers and dinner. I was getting a little claustrophobic having been in the dorms since lunch the previous day. The bar was pretty rowdy, but I kinda liked it, sawdust on the floor, the country hits booming from the old juke box in the corner and sense of fun about it made me think it would become a pretty regular hang out. Seemed the Minnesota boys already made it home as it was only a short walk from the dorm blocks we were staying in and not much further from where they had lived the year before.

We'd already hauled two tables together to fit all of us and conversation soon struck up about what Herb had in store for us over the coming months.

"Thing is you never know with Herb," Rammer answered, "you're swimming along real good one minute then wham! He blindsides you with all this technical crap and just like before Europe you're all left thinking he's talking some whole other language."

"So it's not just us outsiders that don't get him?" I asked.

"Are you kidding, we've played for him for 4 years and we still don't get him," Verchota grumbled as Buzz and Gayle joined us, filling up two of the empty seats that we'd left at the end of the table.

"Don't tell me you're talking about our favourite coach," Buzzy muttered. "He ain't gonna change boys so just get used to it."

"As long as I'm alive at the end of it I think that's the best I can hope for," Rammer groaned.

"You will be, suck it up he can't call you a prima donna forever." Buzz shot at the youngster in our midst.

"Easy for you to say, he doesn't call anyone else names." Rammer grunted, Buzz laughed.

"It's his way of toughening you up Ram, don't take it seriously." He consoled then turned to glance at Gayle. "Don't know if you remember Bah and Pav here from Lake Placid and the other two you can't forget" he introduced.

"So you're the other two coneheads, I heard things are working pretty good for you guys on the line. Come to think of it I do remember you now," she answered looking at me, "I remember you propositioned me outside the locker room my first day." She finished with a wicked looking grin.

I normally didn't get self conscious, but having her bring it up with Buzzy sitting right there I was kinda embarrassed. "Hey don't sweat it Bah, I'm used to her getting chatted up by my team mates and I'll forgive you because you didn't know who she was," he stated pretty quickly.

At that moment before I could respond, Verchota interrupted, "Hey! there's Mac, we're over here," he called, waving their friend over. "where you been, ain't seen you all day." He asked before the man had even sat down properly; a waitress hovering to take the drinks order for our new arrivals.

"Had some stuff to do." Mac answered non-committally.

"A hot date?" Rammer asked.

"Couldn't have been that hot if you're here now." Verchota added.

"Wasn't a date, I'm surprised you're even thinking about such things when you know we're going to be on the road a lot." He responded, his body language a little stiff and his usually jovial nature swapped for a more surly tone.

"Need something to deal with the stresses of training. Find the right girl and it'll be just what the doctor ordered," Verchota continued raising his beer glass and taking a swig.

"Might be your way Philly but it ain't mine."

"Lighten up Mac," Verchota challenged.

I watched the exchange of banter and wondered what had gotten to Mac. I'd heard from the guys that he was quite the Romeo back in college, maybe the Olympics were making him grow up; hell, maybe they were making all of us grow up.

"Where's everyone else?" Mac asked checking out the rest of us around the table.

"Most are back at the dorms taking advantage of Rizzo's cooking again." Pav answered.

"He'll have to watch or he'll be on KP duty all the time knowing you boys," Gayle commented.

"It's what comes from being a mommy's boy, especially when she's Italian." I answered, getting in on the discussions.

"So have you all recovered from the flight home?" Gayle asked, generating more conversation about hitting the moose on the runway.

"Wonder who told Ellie that story," Verchota piped up, before gulping his beer.

"OC did, blurted it out right in front of her when we got off the bus at the U." I responded, "Rizzo seemed to smooth things over, although I don't know if she's forgiven OC yet she's hardly been around since we got back, some of the boys reckon she's spending an awful lot of time with some guy from the 3rd floor."

"Yeah some new hopeful for the Gophers apparently," Baker added, attracting everyone's attention.

"So hanging out with us isn't enough, she's with them too?" Verchota almost roared.

"Easy Phil, it's not what it looks like." Buzz announced, "he's her brother."

"Thought her brother was in Chicago," Rammer added clearly surprised.

"Anyway how do you know it's her brother, she don't share that information." Verchota parried again, not wanting to leave the subject.

"Gayle mentioned it, he's transferred down for his final year to be with Ellie." Everyone looked at Gayle.

"It's true, Ellie and I keep in touch, she calls me when you boys get too much for her and we had dinner together Friday before you all got back, she was telling me." Gayle informed us.

"Can we change the subject, give Ellie some privacy ... she wants you all to know about her brother she'll tell you." Mac half grumbled. I wondered what his problem was with Ellie, after all he seemed to get on okay with her the few times I had seen them talk.

"Stop griping Mac, the Ice Queen's good conversation, I'd sure love to know what'll thaw her out though-" Verchota started again, but then stopped suddenly as Baker butted in.

"-Don't think we stand a chance boys, seems she's looking more East Coast from what I hear."

"Come on Bakes what you heard?" Verchota asked turning towards the man sitting next to him.

"Nothing definite, just that her and Jimmy have spent a lot of time together and he was the only one she told when she bailed on us that weekend in Lake Placid."

"But then she's also been seen with Magic at the rink, says he's teaching her to skate."

"Easy guys, Mac's right, Ellie's been through a hell of an ordeal during the summer, we all know she's pretty quiet, the best we can do is treat her with respect be her friends, that'll do more than what you're doing now." Pav had been pretty quiet until now, but he obviously felt strongly about this and weighed in on Mac's side.

"So is anyone going to watch the Gophers play next week?" Buzz asked when silence descended in the wake of Pav's statement.

...

_**Ellie**_

It was getting late when Scott and I returned from the diner, we'd made our peace after I got mad at him for transferring down from Chicago. I couldn't exactly hold it against him because I was glad he was around. He was a lot like Dad, but without the business brain, Cameron got all that. We'd been born pretty close together, only a school year separated us so in some ways we were almost like twins, we'd formed a bond and I was looking forward to having him around to talk to.

"Hey, who's that? It's a bit late to be arriving for college, classes started a month ago." Scott asked looking across to the doorway of the dorm block where a cab had stopped and a young woman was waiting while the driver unloaded a number of cases from the trunk.

"You want to find out?" I asked, knowing he was checking her out.

"I can offer to be chivalrous and carry her bags." He commented with a grin.

We finished our walk across the parking lot, reaching the door as the cab pulled away. The young woman was trying to gather her bags, but realised there was no way she could manage them all herself and she looked around.

"Hi, looks like you could use a hand, where are you headed?" Scott asked walking over to her.

"Fifth floor, do you mind?" She asked.

"Not at all." Scott grinned at her. I had a chance to get a look at her, and thought there was something vaguely familiar about her.

"I'm up on the fifth floor too, I hadn't heard anyone else was coming." I said as we gathered her bags and entered the foyer. I pressed the button for the lift.

"It's a surprise, I'm not supposed to be here until next weekend, but I couldn't wait." She answered with a bright smile. "If you're on the fifth floor you must know the Olympic Team have just moved in."

"Can't exactly miss it, the place has been chaos since yesterday."

"Do you know any of them?" She asked, curling her long hair with her fingers as we headed up in the elevator. It was then I knew where I'd seen her or at least a photo of her when she was doing that.

"You're Leslie?" I asked, seeking confirmation before I said anything else.

"Yeah, how d'you know?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm Ellie, Mark's talked about you."

"Wow, he's told me all about you, d'you know if he's around?"

"I don't, but I'll find out." The elevator door opened onto an unusually quiet hallway and we dragged everything out. "Scott, take Leslie to my room to drop her bags and I'll find out if Mark's around." I suggested handing him my key and turning towards the kitchen.

As the others clattered along the corridor I pushed open the kitchen door to find OC and Jimmy sitting at the table with mugs of coffee.

"Hi, it's pretty quiet around here, where is everyone?" I asked as they looked up when the door creaked.

"Hey! Ellie, how are you? We missed you." Jimmy said waving at her.

"I'm fine; tell me is Mark Johnson around?"

"Might be in the lounge, although he did say something about turning in early, why?" OC replied.

I shook my head, "none of your business Jack. Don't forget to turn the lights out when you're done." I responded and ducked back out of the door and headed into the lounge which was a contrast to the quiet kitchen. With half the team present the noise level from their voices was drowning out the TV which was pretty loud. I squeezed into the room which seemed to be crammed with half the dorm block while they held an impromptu party.

"Ellie! You're back! Come and join us!" Coxie called swinging a beer around and wrapping an arm around my shoulder as Rizzo turned towards us.

"I'm not staying, anyone seen Mark Johnson?" I nearly had to shout over the noise. Rizzo pulled me out into the hallway away from the noise, nearly making me lose my balance. "Rizz! Careful!"

"Sorry, just can't talk in there. Magic turned in after dinner, jet lag gave him a headache; he took a couple of painkillers and went to sleep it off, asked us not to disturb him till breakfast. Everything alright?" He asked looking at me as I screwed my nose up in thought.

"Yeah, he's actually going to be able to sleep when Dave turns in?" I asked having noted the Bostonian making a lot of noise and looking a little worse for wear when I entered the lounge.

"Silky's crashing with OC and Coxie tonight. Ellie what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'll see you at breakfast." I answered. "Can you make sure they leave the place in one piece?" I asked knowing that Rizzo was probably the most sober of them, not to mention the most sensible.

"Sure," I started to walk away, "are you sure everything's okay? You seem a little ... off."

"I'm fine Rizz, everything will come clear tomorrow, I promise." I didn't want to break Leslie's surprise for Mark by letting on that she was here because it was a guarantee that someone would let the cat out of the bag and spoil things. "Good night."

Rizzo nodded and let me leave.

Entering my room Scott had disappeared and Leslie was looking through some of my photos on the desk that I had worked on earlier.

"Sorry I was so long. Scott gone?"

"Said he'd see you tomorrow. Did you find Mark?"

I shook my head, "he's gone to bed with a headache from jetlag, asked not to be disturbed 'til breakfast apparently, his room-mate is bunking with some of the other guys and I guess you know him better than them so if you want to sneak in I could find a key."

She seemed thoughtful for a minute. "Do you mind if I don't?" she asked hesitantly. "I'd rather wait until he's feeling better or he'll only feel guilty for me fussing over him."

"So do you have a plan for what to do now?"

She sat on the spare bed and looked a little guilty. "To be honest, no, all I was thinking about was getting here; I guess I need to find a motel or something, any recommendations?"

"Well if you don't mind sharing, you could stay here tonight and we'll sort you something out tomorrow. Give you and Mark a chance to talk."

"You don't mind?"

"Actually, no, I've spent most of the last two months with the team it'll be good to have someone else to talk to."

"Then I'll stay." We smiled at each other as I packed up the photos that were spread around. When I'd stacked them back on the desk I showed her a photo of Mark. "You'd like this one. I took it during the European trip, we were on a bus travelling through Finland after a game."

She took the photo and looked at it. "He's cute when he's asleep."

I offered her tea while she freshened up and then headed for the kitchen. Fortunately for me no-one was there that time so I was able to get in and out without playing games of 20 questions. Back in my room Leslie and I were up half the night chatting, getting to know each other.

* * *

_Please leave me some feedback on your way out, it will encourage writing._


	14. October

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the movie or the real story, I'm just celebrating their achievement in my own way._

**Chapter 14 – October**

**Jack**

I was a little hesitant about entering the kitchen next day, I hadn't really seen Ellie much since she broke up with me on Saturday and after the digs made at dinner last night I just didn't feel the same, but then I couldn't avoid everyone forever, so I had to suck it up and move on.

I opened the door and noticed the guys were busy with breakfast, only a few of them looked up and once again there was no sign of Ellie. I joined the others at the table and began helping myself to cereal when I heard the door creak open. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ellie standing in the doorway looking around. After a moment she crossed the room and helped herself to coffee before sliding into a vacant chair at the other end of the table. The guys greeted her as she sat down and I turned my attention back to the food in front of me for a moment. The normal morning moans and groans were shared about what Herb had in store for us and when I looked up to pitch in, I noticed her whispering in Magic's ear as he got up to leave, then she seemed to give him something before helping herself to some toast that had just been put down. I couldn't hear what was being said, but it seemed like she didn't want everyone else to know either, Magic gave nothing away as he palmed the tiny object and made his way out.

After breakfast everyone except Ellie seemed to disappear and she began the task of cleaning up the debris we'd left behind, I pitched in.

"I'm fine OC you don't have to stay, you don't want to be late for practice."

"OC? Trying to get rid of me now?" I teased, wondering why she was so formal all of a sudden.

"No, I just don't want you to be late," she answered lamely.

"Ell, there's more, what's up?"

"Nothing," she turned away and stuck her hands in the sink, starting to wash the dishes, I stepped forward and put down the stuff I'd just cleared from the table, then rested my hands on her shoulders.

"You can talk to me you know." I offered, her shoulders felt tense so I started to massage them. "I'll always be here for you, so will Jimmy, just don't think you need to do everything yourself, you got a problem we'll help solve it."

"I know, I've just got a lot going on right now, I'll be fine." She twisted away from me and crossed the room to wipe the now empty table.

"Anything we can do to help?" I asked watching her move around the table scooping the crumbs into her hand.

She stood up and looked at me then shook her head, "this is something I need to do on my own, but I appreciate the thought."

"Anything to do with the team? I saw you and Magic earlier,"I asked curious in case the scene I'd witnessed had anything to do with it.

"No, and it's nothing to do with Mark either."

"You were looking for him last night, seemed pretty important." I pressed hoping for an explanation.

"It was important, but I was just the messenger. You'll see why later, now out, I need to finish cleaning up and then I've got some work to do with all the photos from Europe."

"So we're cool?" I asked, still not sure if what had happened in Europe was going to cause a rift between us.

"Sure, just because I don't-" She stopped as the door opened and Mac entered, he looked between the two of us briefly then gestured to a chair with something over the back of it.

"Sorry to interrupt, I forgot my sweater," he offered sidestepping to the table.

"No problem," Ellie answered and turned back to the sink, depositing the handful of crumbs in the bin as she did so.

"I'll see you later," I told her and walked out. I guessed Mac already knew about me and Ellie and I didn't want to make things any more awkward for her so I figured me leaving was the best option, although when I caught Magic with his arms around a woman walking down the hallway I wasn't too sure.

"Hey OC! Where is everyone?" He called, heading towards me.

"Ellie and Mac are in there," I gestured over my shoulder at the kitchen door, "I guess the rest are getting ready for practice."

"Right, I guess it'll have to wait for later to meet everyone," he replied, then glanced at the woman next to him, "OC meet Leslie, my fiancée, hon, this is Jack O'Callahan, one of the Boston Boys and a good friend of Ellie's," he introduced us.

I held out my hand and shook hers, "good to meet you, although I must say he's kept pretty quiet about you."

"Yeah, he's like that. Now why don't I go give Ellie a hand cleaning up while you guys head to training." She kissed Mark's cheek and headed to the kitchen, but not before his hand tightened around hers and he stopped her, I could tell what was coming so I made my excuses and left. I always felt weird around other guys when I didn't have a girlfriend.

…..

**Jimmy**

Leslie stayed about a week and in that time Gayle, Ellie and Barbara spent a lot of time with her during our training, but eventually she left, bound for some foreign port aboard a cruise ship. According to Magic she was a cruise director and loved her job, and would be dropping in and out as her schedule permitted, I was glad he would get to see her during the next few months.

Our schedule however was just as packed, October began with a string of away matches, including the Flames, it was kind of surreal to think that they were the club trying to sign me before I made the Olympic Team. Ellie had travelled with us for the first two games, but as we headed to Washington, she headed back to Colorado for some meetings with the AHA about her photos. Fortunately Gayle had joined us in Atlanta and was able to keep Ell company on the long train ride, since she pretty much avoided flying unless she had no other choice.

We fell into kind of a routine where Ellie, Gayle and Barbara would try and make it to all the games played in surrounding states, of course there was no keeping Ellie from the games in Colorado or Nevada as it gave her a chance to catch up with friends and family but as it drew closer to another long road trip she came down with the flu and wasn't able to join us.

I had hoped she would be there for the Harvard game, but with her being sick and then having to fly across the country I figured she would stay back in Minnesota, I couldn't blame her for not wanting to make the trip alone, especially as she still freaked out at getting on a plane.

The bus drew up to the hotel in Cambridge Massachusetts and for us Boston boys it was like coming home. We were first off the bus and were so focused on retrieving our gear we had barely looked around. I hauled my hockey bag out and dropped it on the floor at my feet as I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Aren't you even going to say hello?" I twisted my head around and smiled at her before turning around properly and giving her a hug.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked as the rest of the boys caught on to the new arrival.

"Much better, how are you all doing?" She replied.

"Hey baby, you made it!" called Jack, scooping her up and spinning her around, gaining a death glare from some of the local girls standing around watching us unload.

"Think I'd miss this game? It's all I've heard from you since you left." She countered, a smile crossing her lips as the rest of the guys began unloading and Jack finally set her back on her feet.

"So when did you get here?" Jack asked, as we all wondered if she had braved a flight or spent nearly 2 days on trains.

"About an hour ago, Cameron's got business in Boston, so I hitched a ride." She answered easily.

"So how was flying with big brother?" I asked as we began walking towards the doors of the hotel, my arm draped around her shoulder.

"He still thinks I'm making a bad decision, but at least he doesn't try and get me to go home like before, as for the flight, I had to resort to some of those tranquilisers Doc gave me for the panic attacks, fortunately they knock me out and I slept most of the way."

We'd reached the foyer of the hotel and I stopped and dropped my bags and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad he's not pressuring you and that you're here. We've missed you."

"As strange as this sounds, I've missed you too. It's been pretty quiet at the dorms since you left. There's still food in the fridge when I go to get something and I've had the TV all to myself, without someone coming in looking for whatever game's on. It's been strange." She pulled back as everyone else joined us.

"We'll be back soon enough."

"I know, now I'd better get on with my job and get you checked in."

"Music to my ears" Rizzo chuckled. "We don't have to deal with an overbearing receptionist."

"See Ell, we all missed you," Silk added loudly.

"OK behave while I get your keys, and messages." She sighed at the Boston boys, "and I guess I have you to thank for my flowers," she added looking between me and OC. I shrugged.

"Actually it was OC 's idea, Mac helped chose the bouquet." I answered, "but they were from all of us."

"Nice choice, they really cheered me up. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mac answered as he joined us, "good to see you're feeling better."

"I am, now I'd better do my job." She finished and headed over to the desk, Mac and the others wandered away. I looked around when I felt a set of eyes on me, Jack was staring at me.

"What's up Jack?"

"I saw you two earlier, is everything alright?" He asked, I explained what she had told me about the flight and he nodded in understanding.

The afternoon flew by, a few hours practice, early dinner and early night were ordered after our road trip from Washington.

Our punishing schedule didn't let up, Herb even had us practice the following morning. Arriving back at the hotel for lunch Ellie was sitting in the foyer chatting to someone we couldn't immediately see, so she was the first to see us.

She stood up and called Rizzo over, he looked puzzled until she said something to him and left him with whoever she had been talking to. Understanding dawned when the woman stood up and greeted him.

"He didn't say Donna was coming," I commented as she greeted us.

"He didn't know, I talked to her yesterday when she called to leave a message. She wasn't sure she'd be able to get off work to be here so she didn't want to raise his hopes."

…..

**Rizzo**

Those of us with wives or girlfriends seemed to be on the receiving end of surprises, first there was Gayle turning up in Lake Placid, then Leslie surprising Magic in Minnesota, now Donna was turning the tables on me now we were on home turf. Of course I'd hoped to see her while we were here, but with our schedule and her working hours, I didn't think it was possible, so you can imagine the grin currently plastered on my face as we ate lunch together. The good news too was that she was staying to watch us play, so I was determined to do well. Mind you our track record was looking pretty good, in 26 games so far we had won 18 and drawn one and if you remember that was the one we played first night in Norway, so our chances were looking pretty good.

I guess you could call it a good night, we won 5-0, so for us boys from Boston we felt good for beating the Ivy League college, well except for Jimmy, home turf, no Mom watching from the stands as she would have been if she were still alive. Still his Dad made it to the game, Donna and I had said our goodbyes before the game, so I was doing okay, but Jimmy didn't even see his Dad until after, it was tough seeing the father-son reunion. I watched from the window as they talked across the parking lot, but then forced myself to look away, I caught Ellie's eye and I think she knew what I was thinking, she nodded at me as if to say she'd noticed it too.

"Ellie, you okay?" Mac asked her climbing onto the coach and passing her standing by the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mac seemed to lock eyes with her for a moment, as if to question her statement, but he said nothing and merely nodded before moving past allowing the last few players to board the bus. I saw Jimmy load his gear and glance over his shoulder and I knew he was about to get on the bus, I looked over at Ellie again, this time she had moved and was standing in the aisle a few seats ahead of me, three rows of empty seats separated the players from the management staff. Just as I expected Jimmy dropped into the middle row without speaking to anyone as Herb climbed aboard.

Ellie grabbed her jacket which she had just dropped onto one of the seats and glancing at me she took the seat next to Jimmy.

…..

**Ellie**

I wasn't sure what I could do or say as I sat down, I just knew that I needed to be there, maybe even talking wasn't necessary, I know we hadn't talked that much the day of Dad's funeral, but just having someone there who understood was a comfort. I guess I hoped I was returning the favour.

It wasn't easy leaving behind family when you were so close, especially not knowing when you would be seeing them again. Maybe it was my own pain coming to the fore once again or maybe that it was just knowing what was going through his mind, but I was on the verge of tears. The first I had felt in a while. As the bus pulled away I was aware of him watching the figure still standing in the parking lot and I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder and my hand on his arm. We sat for a few moments in our own thoughts, then he moved his hand to rest on mine.

"Thanks."

"Just repaying the favour." I answered absently, before lifting my head and looking up, to find him looking at me.

"I guess I just didn't expect it to be so hard, seeing him," he answered running his hand through his hair, I nodded.

"I know, I saw my Mom last week, she came down when she heard I was sick," I stopped and took a breath, "I'm sorry, you don't need to hear about me."

"If you need to talk, it's all good with me, help take my mind off my problems," he answered quietly a faraway look in his eyes.

"That's not why I sat here. I figured you could use a friend tonight, this is about you, tell me if there's anything I can do."

He lifted his hand that was still resting on mine, then extracted his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Stay with me," he whispered into my hair before kissing the top of my head and wrapping his other arm around me.

"Jim, this could be-"

"I know, but just for a little while, tell me you don't need a hug too." He did have a point. Since Jack and I had our "thing" in Europe he had barely touched me, the greeting the day before had surprised me. Jimmy was the only one who still gave me regular hugs, I'd got so used to them that I missed them now when we were apart. They didn't mean anything, it was just the way our friendship worked, there were times when it was the only thing to make us feel better, but usually it was when there was no one else around. Having his arms around me when we could be seen by everyone else was making me a little nervous. "Ell?"

"You're going to hurt your arm in a minute," I mumbled and extracted myself from his hold, then wrapped my arm back around his and rested my head on his shoulder again, "this is better." We settled into a comfortable silence for a while as the bus drove on through the night towards our next destination.

…..

**Magic**

The two games that followed our stay in Boston were a success as was the home game back in Minnesota, after that we had a disastrous run against the Canadian National Team, which Herb was less than pleased about, culminating with a fourth loss on our home ice. October was ending on a bad note, although just before Halloween we did beat Cincinnati again on home turf, but that wasn't enough to raise the bad mood Herb was in after the face off with the Canadians who would potentially be facing us at Lake Placid. As punishment we spent more hours on the ice and in front of the projector watching footage of every team we were likely to face, especially the Canadians and the Russians.

My spirits were lifted when Leslie called and said she was going to be in town for the Halloween party we were planning and I just hoped things on the ice would get better too. Rizzo was unable to find the net, Jimmy was blaming himself for the Canadian loss and a couple more guys had been sent home, so now there were still two to cut before the games, which didn't help everyone's nerves. Despite what Herb had told me in Europe, that I was pretty much his go to guy, I still wasn't certain of my place; him and my Dad had this rivalry and I wouldn't put it past Herb to cut me near the end to spite my Dad. Of course I hoped it wouldn't happen, but with Herb you were never really sure.

Leslie arrived a few days before Halloween and bunked with Ellie again, I was glad they got along and became friends, they often hung out when I was in practice so they both had company. They were still out at the local store shopping when we got back from practice. Some of the guys decided to go out while the rest of us crashed at the dorms, the training session having gone on for hours and zapped our energy. Mac summoned up enough to pick up a phone and call for a pizza delivery to feed us before dropping into a chair in front of the TV.

The girls made it back as the pizza was delivered and saved us the task of finding plates for the food.

"Herb really worked you hard today then?" Ellie commented as she handed out plates to those of us who had crawled into the lounge.

"Worse ever," Mac answered wearily, "I've discovered muscles I didn't even know existed."

"Me too," Rizzo announced from a chair the other side of the room. "I'm so glad we decided to order in tonight."

"Well you might get away without cooking, but don't think we're clearing up after you," Ellie shot back, exchanging a look with Mac, they probably didn't think anyone was looking as the rest tucked into the boxes of pizza being handed around, but something about them caught my attention.

I guess the look he gave her was something of a cross between a lost puppy and a challenge for her to argue the point further. Leslie obviously noticed something too because she tapped me on the shoulder drawing my attention to the pizza box making its way towards us and when I looked up a moment later Ellie was talking to Rizzo and Mac was getting engrossed in his food, but I didn't miss the glance he shot at her as she laughed at something Rizz said.

"You thinking what I am?" Leslie whispered in my ear, "Mac likes her."

"Maybe so, but he's not going to do anything about it," I answered, knowing Ellie was still coming to terms with the loss of her father and the guys were still treating her with kid gloves. The only person I ever saw her talk at length to was Jimmy, and more often than not she walked away; OC still teased her occasionally, but he seemed to be real careful about when he did it.

Ellie had been travelling less with us during October, a combination of her being sick, having to work on her photos and the simple fact of her not being needed on all our away games. Of course that made it hard for her once again to fit in the group, but on the plus side she had been able to spend time with her brother, Gayle and Barbara and get to make friends of her own. I was thrilled that her and Leslie got on so well too, as that made it easier for my girl when she dropped in between cruises.

I glanced around the room as I reached for more pizza, Ellie was sitting with Jimmy sharing his pizza and I looked over to Mac in time to catch him watching her again, before being drawn back into a conversation with the guys around him. I never thought any more about it after that, because once we finished eating and had cleared up Leslie and I took off for a walk around the campus, to spend some time alone.

...

**Gayle**

Barbara and I had spent the day of the party with Leslie and Ellie, the guys were all in practice and training most of the day, so it was a chance for us to finalise our costumes. We'd met at the mall because Ellie still hadn't decided if she was going to the party and if she did what she would wear. She'd been better the last few weeks, and despite still having bad days, there weren't so many of them, she was starting to hold her own with more of the guys and gaining confidence, so I saw this as an opportunity to push her comfort zone a little and really have her wow the team. I know underneath her shyness there was a fun and confident person waiting to break out.

We had been through several stores and she'd shot down every idea we had come up with, "so what are you going to wear?" Barbara groaned in frustration as we left the latest store.

"I haven't even decided if I'm going."

"Ellie, it's a party, you can't not be there, come on, ... you know I think you want to go, I just don't know what's holding you back." I cajoled gently as we headed towards a fancy dress hire place.

"I'm just not good around everyone and I hate being the centre of attention."

"I've got an idea," Leslie piped up, "we find you something where we can hide your identity, at least to start with, we'll go all out, make it the complete opposite of something they would expect, and I'm sure I can get Mark to find you a body guard or two to ensure you're not pulled into anything you don't want."

"And what happens when they all get wasted?" Ellie sighed, she knew the boys well enough to know that every party they went to always ended up with them nursing hangovers the next day.

"Then you can leave," I suggested, giving her a way out, sensing that she might just be falling for Leslie's suggestion.

I exchanged a glance with Barbara, who chipped in next, "I think I know what we can do, let's check out the fancy dress place for a costume then we'll go for coffee and work out what accessories and make up we'd need."

Barbara was pretty creative and had actually made her own costume for tonight which she had shown me a few days earlier.

"Okay," Ellie finally agreed a little reluctantly, I was finding that sometimes she needed a little nudge and I crossed my fingers that tonight wouldn't turn into another nightmare for her.

Eventually we had everything we needed, Leslie and Ellie left for the dorms, Barbara and I dashed back to her apartment for the final accessories we had agreed on for Ellie before heading over to Ellie's room at the dorm to get ready. When we arrived the girls, along with a few of the dorm residents were finishing the decorations and food. The guys arrived at the same time we did and despite the long training session they seemed in good spirits, obviously a weekend off and the thoughts of the party were enough to keep their adrenalin flowing.

* * *

_Thanks to those who are still reading and to silverngold26 for the review._


	15. Halloween

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything to do with the movie or the real story, I'm just celebrating their achievement in my own way._

_Thank you to those of you still reading. Hope you like how this turns out._

**Chapter 15 – Halloween**

**Bah**

By the time Verchota, Mac and I made it back with the drinks for the party, the atmosphere along our hallway was building. Handing over the supplies to some of the guys who were ready we left to change.

Although it was a Halloween party and the normal themes applied, Buzz, Pav and I had managed to lay our hands on a few special costumes which we figured would be well received even though they didn't actually follow the theme of the night. We had agreed that Mac would make sure we were all ready so we could make a grand entrance, the rest of the guys had no clue what we were planning. In fact no one really knew what everyone else was doing either, we'd heard there would be the usual smattering of Devils, Dracula's and probably a zombie or two, so it would be good to see what everyone had selected.

The only regular girls around the team were the two wives and Ellie, plus Magic's fiancée when she was in town, and they'd all been tight lipped about what they were going to wear, the girls in the dorm however were more forthcoming, telling us how revealing their costumes would be in the hope they'd get invited. They were going to be anyway, and it was actually more likely to be a progressive party, because several were planned on other floors of the building, so we'd probably make the rounds at some point if things got a little flat with ours, although from what I'd heard, everyone was hoping to drop in on us as the celebrities in the dorm. Not that we were really celebrities, but you mention the Olympics and it seemed sometimes we bore that celebrity brick around our necks. Most of the girls that threw themselves at us were there for the fame we might bring them rather than wanting us for ourselves, but it didn't stop us from hanging out with them. Most of the guys wouldn't turn down free female company at any time, so considering the number of female residents it wasn't a surprise that there was a regular rotation of girls hanging around.

My roommate had already gone to help sort the music to get the party started so I was alone as I pulled on my costume, it felt kind of ridiculous, but it would give everyone a laugh, which is why we'd chosen to do it. Mac rapped on my door a few minutes later and announced everyone was ready.

"Whose damn idea was it to do this?" I grumbled good naturedly as I lifted the final part of the costume and began to drag it over my head.

"Buzzy, it's always his fault. I think he's trying to upstage Gayle and the girls," Mac answered fiddling with the expensive looking camera around his neck and lisping a little from the vampire teeth he was wearing.

"So what are they wearing?" I asked, knowing that whatever Gayle and Barbara chose to wear they would look stunning.

"All a big secret, they've all been locked in Ellie's room for the last hour refusing to open the door," he answered taking a look down the hallway, presumably checking that we were still on track to make our appearance.

"Are you ready? The guys are wanting to make a grand entrance and Ellie's leant me her camera to capture the magic moment." He held up the item hanging around his neck and waved it at me.

"Sure," I sighed tugging the head for my costume into place.

A moment later we stepped out into the hallway, meeting Buzz and Pav in the hallway and we made our way down to the lounge, the music was already blaring and a babble of voices wafted towards us. Mac entered first, ensuring that we could get into the room for the full effect to be noted.

...

**Mac**

The boys had been right, everyone got a kick out of the costumes and they all overlooked the fact that two of them should have been girls. Ellie had earlier leant me her camera so I had been able to capture a few photos as I stood back when they made their entrance. I kept it hanging round my neck for safekeeping until she arrived and claimed it back. With all the commotion around Bah, Buzz and Pav, I wasn't noticed so decided to head to the kitchen for a drink. Opening the door I wondered if Ellie would actually show up, although with Gayle around I guessed she'd have little opportunity not to, the woman was determined to integrate Ellie into the team and for now it seemed to be working, albeit slowly.

"Hey Mac, what can we get you?" Jimmy asked indicating the array of bottles available in the large buckets on the floor as I walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever's going," I answered, absently.

"That Ellie's camera?" OC asked pointing at the object strung around my neck.

"Yeah, I borrowed it to get a few snaps of Buzz and the guys," seemed pretty obvious to me that it belonged to our resident photographer and that it would come in handy, but I had to remember that most of the team had no idea what our Coneheads and I had been scheming with.

"You taken lessons on how to use it too?" joked OC.

"It's not that hard," I commented taking the open bottle Jimmy held out to me as the door swung open admitting Rammer and Silk.

"You may want to have it ready, the girls are on their way down and from the conversation I had with Gayle and Leslie earlier I think they've got something pretty big planned," OC implied, above the guffaws from the guys who had just entered.

"Can't be any bigger than what Bah and the guys have done," Rammer choked, still laughing about the antics going on next door.

"They only came dressed up as the Coneheads!" Silk gasped, his eyes watering from the laughter he was still trying to suppress.

"This I've got to see," OC sniggered and headed to the door.

"Jack, we're supposed to wait for the others," Jimmy counselled in a warning tone.

"It'll be fine," he argued and disappeared, Rammer and Silk trailing after him, as they slowly calmed down, only to erupt into laughter again as they obviously saw the guys again.

Jimmy and I stood in silence and sipped our beers, then eventually the door opened and four women entered. I picked out Gayle immediately, she was dressed as a black cat, compete with mask and tail, her costume clearly clinging to her statuesque frame. Barbara had opted for a longer dress in red and black with splits up both legs and a tight fitting bust, with her dark hair and makeup she resembled photos I'd seen of a voodoo priestess. The other two women I didn't recognise immediately, but realised after a brief moment that they must be Ellie and Leslie.

"Put your tongues back in boys, before we cast a spell and remove them," Gayle observed while exchanging a glance with a woman in a thigh length black outfit and black and white wig and dark heavy makeup, when she smiled back a couple of her teeth had been blacked out to complete the look.

The one to really stand out against the others however was in vibrant red, a corset style top left little to the imagination about the body it covered and the slightly flared skirt fell to mid thigh, and matched with a red and black mask, a short black wig, red lace gloves and red thigh boots with high heels.

I noticed her eyes even behind the mask as she glanced between me and Jimmy, "Gayle, you've outdone yourself, you look amazing, you all do," I added, choosing my words carefully so as not to spook the real target of my compliment. "Everyone's gathering next door why don't you go say hi and we'll bring you some drinks."

Gayle looked towards Jimmy, "where's OC?"

"He'll be back," Jimmy answered a little uncomfortably, Gayle seemed a little pissed, then she turned to me.

"Well as you're here you can help out," she didn't get to say anymore as the door opened again this time admitting Magic and Morrow, they quickly swept their girls up into hugs and admiring comments about their outfits before whisking them out of the room again, leaving just 4 of us.

I raised the camera and snapped a few shots of Gayle before turning the camera to Ellie who hurried across the room towards me, her hand in front of her to block the shot. "You don't need photos of me," she insisted standing right before me.

I looked at her, she had that deer in the headlights look in her eyes, "alright," I agreed reluctantly handing the camera over to her, "but you look fantastic, you should have at least one photo of yourself."

"He's right Ellie," Gayle insisted, "Jimmy why don't you three pose for me," she quickly took the camera from Ellie before she could argue, Jimmy crossed the room, the toilet roll from his mummy costume trailing behind him. We looked an odd bunch, a mummy a female devil and me as Dracula, Jimmy wrapped an arm around Ellie's waist and drew her between us and we posed for a few photos, then Gayle got carried away, making each of us pose with Ellie, before we were interrupted by more people entering the kitchen looking for the booze. Jimmy wrapped an arm around Ellie and gave her a glass of wine before leading her into the other room.

...

**Jack**

After taking off and splitting my sides over the Coneheads I became embroiled in a conversation and forgot that I was supposed to be with Jimmy to escort Ellie, but he seemed to be doing alright when he brought her into the lounge and they circulated together for a while.

It was a lot later when the party had thinned out somewhat that I saw Ellie enter the room alone, she had been gone a while, I knew that because Gayle and Jimmy had both been looking for her, wanting to check she was okay. I staggered towards her intending to tell her how hot she looked, but by the time I'd climbed over the seemingly half dead bodies which littered the floor she was leaning against the wall, Mac was with her, I figured she was okay and instead meandered my way to the kitchen for more beer. I don't remember much about what happened next, but I do remember seeing the pair still talking when I came back, she seemed happy, Mac was casually leaning against the wall, his hand on her waist as he leant forward to say something, for a moment it reminded me of the night on the train in Finland when I'd stood with her in the passageway outside her bunk.

I wasn't jealous, or mad or anything, I guess I was surprised, but since she ran away that weekend, it seemed like they'd connected somehow there had been a different vibe between them since that first day at Lake Placid when we'd walked into the hotel and found her facing off against the Gopher boys. Ellie and I were cool, Europe had been more of a distraction, her to have someone to lean on when we flew; as for me it was a bit of an attempt to show off in front of Mac and his boys. Ellie was the only girl to travel with us on the trip and the one I had started a relationship with, not that the team knew that, only Doc, Jimmy and Mac were part of that inner circle.

Someone nudged my arm and waved their beer bottle at the couple I'd just been observing. "Whatta ya know!" Verchota slurred in my ear as he wobbled and slung an arm around my shoulder to steady himself. "Looks like Mac's melting the Ice Queen."

I hadn't heard her called that before, "Ice Queen?" I slurred back making sure I'd heard him right, while my empty hand rubbed my temples, trying to clear my head and stop myself slipping back to my musing.

"Yeah, Ellie, what's he got that we ain't?" he grumbled.

"Don't sweat it, he won't get to first base with her, Jimmy stands a better chance," I answered, pushing him upright so that we didn't both end up falling over.

"Wouldn't be surprised, Mac has plenty of charm for the girls when he wants to." Verchota continued, "and I can tell he's got the hots for this one," he half slurred again before finally standing on his own feet and frowning in concentration, "what do you say we have a little fun, first base, I'll bet you ten bucks he's kissed her before the night's out."

"You're on, Ellie don't fall that easy, she's still dealing with a lot of crap over her Dad's accident, she's not going down that road any time soon." I slurred back as I clapped him on the back then stared at my hand wondering why it was hurting. I also knew that after the fling we had in Europe she had sworn off any relationships at least until after the Olympics and I didn't think she was the type to change her mind once she had made it up.

"Be prepared to pay up OC, I always win when Mac's going for a girl," Verchota added then

stumbled away. I glanced back to the door and noticed an empty space where Mac and Ellie had been standing. I'd worry tomorrow how we were going to verify our wager. I was also a little surprised at my apparently coherent thoughts, obviously I could make sense in my head even if what came out of my mouth didn't.

Ellie was gone when most of us surfaced the next morning, several of the guys were nursing hangovers in the kitchen when I dragged myself in for coffee.

"Hey OC!" Silk greeted me, "wild party last night!"

"Yeah, everyone else still sleeping it off?" I asked reaching for a cup and the flask of coffee and glancing at Silk and Rammer who were sitting at the table looking exhausted.

"Most, Magic and Leslie took off early, they've gone out for the day, Ellie left just after, she's meeting her brother and they've taken off to Duluth, they're meeting their brother and Mom there, something about visiting an aged aunt and they're having some family reunion dinner, they'll be back tomorrow." Rammer answered.

"Anyone seen Verchota?" I asked, wondering if we'd had a certain conversation the night before, or if it was something I dreamt in my alcohol induced stupor.

"Not yet, according to Eric he's out like the dead, the amount he drank last night I'm surprised he was still standing," Rammer answered.

"When he's like that chances are he'll sleep through today, he might surface tomorrow although it'll only be for food," Jannie added, "and the chances are he won't remember much of the party either."

"Seems the waste of a weekend," I commented.

"That's how Philly does it," Jannie confirmed.

"What are you guys planning to do the rest of the day?" Silk asked as Mac and Rizzo walked in.

"Thinking we might go bowling, you in?" Rammer offered as the others sat at the table and reached for the plate of cookies that were there.

"I'm in." I nodded.

"Anyone know what happened to Ellie last night, she disappeared early," Rizzo asked.

"She promised to put in an appearance at her brother's party, she came back after you went to bed," Mac commented, taking another cookie.

"How would you know that? Didn't see you around when I turned in." Rizzo commented.

"Took a spin around the other parties myself," he answered, ducking his head a little and taking a big interest in the half cookie in his hand.

"Yeah?" Rammer questioned, a wide grin across his face as he looked at Mac, "how many parties or was it just the one that she went to?"

"You went with her?" I spluttered, wondering what in the hell I'd missed while I was drinking. I'd seen her talking to Mac and them looking quite cosy, but it hadn't occurred to me that they knew each other well enough for him to take her to her brother's party.

"Someone had to look out for her Jack, Gayle asked for your help and what did you do? You bailed right when Ellie needed you most, it wasn't fair on Jimmy to take all the responsibility, so yeah, I gave him a break and took her to her brother's party, you got a problem with that?" Mac practically yelled at me.

Silk glanced between us, I saw the surprised look on his face at the revelation. "Ellie's a grown woman, she can do what she likes, she doesn't need me babysitting her every appearance!" I snapped back, the pounding in my head increasing with the sudden tension in the room.

Mac obviously wasn't going to give me any sympathy as he continued. "Jack, you of all people should know what last night meant for her, she was way out of her comfort zone, what would it have taken for you to acknowledge that and be there for her?"

"And what does that say for you huh? I saw you and her later, you looked pretty cosy together."

"Guys, cool it," Rizzo's voice of reason weighed in on what was fast becoming a heated slanging match and could only lead to one outcome if we continued. I was fighting back out of guilt, I'd promised Gayle that I would be there for Ellie knowing how nervous she was about her outfit although I don't know why, she looked hot.

"I'm fine Rizz," Mac muttered, "Jack's the one that seems jealous about someone other than him talking to Ellie," he continued then turned his attention back to me, "that's all it was Jack, talk, nothing else, you should know she won't date any of us, she needs time and that's not likely to happen while we're on this team. I'm gonna let you cool off, I'm going to see my folks, I'll see you at practice on Monday." He turned and stormed out. Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked, "Ellie is more than capable of taking care of herself, she doesn't need all of us following her every move."

**...**

**Rizzo**

Sometimes OC just didn't think before opening his mouth and now it seemed after months of civility old rivalries were back and the one person who didn't need the attention was the centre of it. I was glad Ellie had taken off for the weekend; it gave both boys a chance to calm down and get over it.

I knew OC's response was out of guilt, he'd been too involved with the party to notice how big a deal the whole thing was to Ellie, it had taken her right out of her comfort zone and she needed a lot of encouragement to even turn up, or at least that's what I'd overheard Lesley and Gayle saying. Jimmy had done his best to distract her, but she drew the line at him following her around all evening like a puppy, which was pretty brave considering the drunken state of most of the team. She had also determinedly decided to go to her brother's party alone and that had been the last I saw of her. It was a surprise to hear Mac had gone too, they hardly spoke at the rink when she was there and their conversations around the dorms were limited to hockey business, so I wasn't aware that they had much in common.

It was clear to us Boston boys that Ellie and Jack had distanced themselves since the European tour and she had spent more time away from the team. In itself it wasn't a bad thing and I'd assumed she was making friends around campus, but the less time she was with us, the more I wondered if that made it harder for her to socialise with us at events like the party last night.

The subject of Ellie was thankfully dropped after Mac left the kitchen and OC slumped into a chair rubbing his temples. To most people it was a sign that he was nursing an almighty hangover, but to those of us that knew him the best it was more than just guilt and too much alcohol. The way he had reacted reminded me of an occasion when he was insanely jealous over someone dating a girl he liked. That was years ago, but it has been the start of his Casanova ways and now he didn't wait for an invitation, he opened the doors when it came to girls he was attracted to. Ellie had been resistant to his charms until the night we flew to Europe, but I wondered if it was only a means to an end and that it was designed as a distraction. On the other hand, if it was why was it Jack and not Jimmy that had made the move? I suspected that Ellie was the one to cool things off after our return and that Jack actually still fancied her although I knew he'd never admit it.

I felt my head begin to pound, I'd done my fair share of drinking and I needed a change of scenery and a chance to ring my own girl, I just hoped that whatever Jack was stewing over didn't mean bad news for Ellie or anyone else.

...

**Bah**

After OC and Mac blew up at each other in the kitchen the rest of the guys soon went their own ways, but for those of us who had gotten rid of our hangovers we did meet at the bowling alley and for a while there was some friendly rivalry going on as we split into 2 teams. But with a group of hormonally challenged hockey players, it was guaranteed that nothing was going to remain quiet for long and all it took was for 3 girls from the dorms to turn up with some of their friends and before long the place was buzzing.

Mac stuck to his word and stayed away from the dorms for the rest of the weekend. Jack when he'd recovered enough from the hangover seemed quieter, even Silk failed to gain any sort of interest from him in anything.

Although I had got to know the boys from Minnesota better I was still far enough removed to be an outsider and observe the goings on impartially. It was late Sunday when Jack and Verchota were seen huddling in a corner talking in quiet whispers, stopping whenever anyone got close to them.

"Anything you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Rammer called from where he had been watching them from the other side of the room.

Jack and Verchota exchanged looks and whispered some more before checking out who else was in the room. They obviously felt that the assembled bodies would be up for whatever they were discussing they moved towards the centre and got everyone's attention.

"Anyone see Ellie and Mac getting all cosy last night?" asked Verchota, eyeing everyone.

"They talked for a while and he went with her to her brother's party," I replied, sticking to pure facts.

"Philly here bet me that Mac laid one on her last night, I said there's no way she'd get involved with any of us." Jack seemed pretty certain of himself and I had no reason to disbelieve him because I knew she'd spent more time with him and Jimmy since we met. They were the ones to support her when her father's plane crashed.

"I'm with Jack, he knows her better," I agreed.

"He might think he knows the Ice Queen, but I've known Mac longer, I'm telling you there was something happening."

"So did Mac lay one on her?" someone asked from behind me, although in the general hubbub of the room I never worked out who.

"I didn't see anything," Rammer answered to general agreement promting Jack to hold out his hand towards Verchota.

"I told you, time to pay up."

Verchota shook his head an amused look crossing his face, "I've got a better idea. You boys like a wager, how about it, everyone puts in 10 bucks and winner takes all."

"What for?" I could guess the answer, but I had to ask anyway.

"Mac and Ellie, the pot goes to whoever guesses the nearest date to when they get together," Verchota told us with a wicked smile.

There was a little more discussion about how it was verified and those present started offering their hard earned cash.

The conversation continued for a while, but without any conclusion, but it was one that may have taken a temporary break, it didn't mean it wasn't a subject that would stay buried.

* * *

_Feedback would be appreciated._


End file.
